Arrancame la Vida
by Cris Dagworth
Summary: HIATUS ¿Qué harías por salvarla?- Harry supo que todo...En la batalla final Hermione es arrojada por el Velo encontrando a un viejo conocido que puede cambiar su vida, Harry esta deseperado por hacerla regresar y los misterios están por doquier. Nuevo Cap!
1. De Añoranzas y Pesares

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente (y por desgracia) a mí no se me ocurrió el concepto del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter sino a Rowling, y no conforme con ello decidí hacer otro fic, sin embargo esta vez reniego de la desaparición de Sirius Black y escribo sobre él.

**A****RRÁNCAME ****L****A ****V****IDA**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**De Añoranzas y Pesares**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

La gente corría agitada tratando de evadir los innumerables hechizos que surcaban el aire, los que eran aurores atacaban con todo a la horda de encapuchados que se abría paso violentamente en el Ministerio, matando a todos sin compasión.

Tres amigos se encontraban entre las filas de los aurores cubriéndose mutuamente las espaldas, uno de ellos era un joven pelirrojo de estatura considerable, con un cuerpo atlético cubierto por su túnica rojiza, su rostro pecoso había perdido la inocencia anterior y expresaba un frío temor como aquellos condenados a muerte... Otra era una joven de rizos castaños y ojos color ámbar que mostraba una complexión delgada pero vigorosa, enfundada también en la túnica roja, su semblante era de concentración total procurando enviar los hechizos adecuados, pero había algo más, un aire de tristeza la envolvía, sabía que debían llegar a ese punto en la guerra y su amigo moreno moriría o mataría….El último era un ojiverde de lentes redondos con una cabellera negra azabache, también alto y musculoso debido al entrenamiento al que él mismo se había sometido desde su séptimo año en Hogwarts, al cual finalmente volvió sin detener la búsqueda de los horcruxes, ahora, 3 años después, no quedaba ninguno y era hora de acabar con todo, su cara expresaba coraje y odio, aún más cuando entre la multitud distinguió el rostro blanquecino de su peor enemigo, inmediatamente se tensó enterando a sus dos amigos de su hallazgo.

- Aquí no Harry, hay demasiada gente- razonó su amiga sin bajar la guardia, provocando que el aludido le dirigiese una rápida mirada para luego asentir.

- ¿Vamos al lugar?- musitó su amigo pecoso.

- Sí Ron, vamos allá- dijo el moreno acercándose a ellos para correr hacia el Departamento de Misterios procurando ser visto por Voldemort. Legaron al lugar que tan malos recuerdos le traía al joven Potter, hacia ya cuatro años había perdido a su padrino en aquél sitio, en el velo…aún no superaba el no verle nunca más, todo por culpa de Lestrange, pero él ya la había asesinado hacía apenas un año como justa venganza, ahora solo faltaba su némesis para cumplir su cometido.

Las castaña observó la expresión de su amigo ojiverde, descubriendo tristeza mezclada con odio en ella, lo comprendía, desde aquél día del 'acontecimiento', como preferían llamarlo, él no había puesto un pie ahí, pero ella propuso que ese sería el lugar ideal para la batalla final, puesto que en dado caso tratarían de tirar a Voldemort por el velo si Harry no…bueno no pensaría en eso, de cualquier manera mejor ir preparados.

El pelirrojo también distinguió la expresión de su amigo, compartiendo su pena, él jamás lo dejaría solo, lo acompañaría hasta la muerte, ahora mismo se dirigían a la sala del velo donde su amiga aconsejó ir, aunque él sabía las ventajas también sabía que ellos mismos corrían el peligro de caer en él…pero no importaba, había perdido ya a dos de sus hermanos en la guerra, primero Ginny con un ataque a Hogwarts y a Percy que salvó la vida de su madre ante un avada…ya quería que todo terminara para tratar de curar poco a poco las heridas de su corazón.

Cuando estuvieron frente al velo, pararon pensativos hasta que escucharon un chasquido tras de ellos obligándolos a ponerse en guardia, listo para enfrentar su destino, para dar su vida o dar muerte, para salvar al mundo mágico o destruir su última esperanza, nada más importaba que acabar con el mago oscuro, nada….ni siquiera sus propios temores ni mucho menos sus sentimientos, para este preciso momento se prepararon durante tres años y el elegido lo daría todo.

- Hola niños¿listos para morir?- inquirió una siseante voz llena de desprecio, esa era la voz de Lord Voldemort, erguido frente a los jóvenes magos con suprema arrogancia, portando su túnica negra y en la mano su varita blanca, ahora estaba nuevamente en su apogeo, ya habían cerrado Hogwarts, el mundo mágico temblaba a su paso, estaban tomando el Ministerio y él cumpliría su objetivo de una vez por todas, asesinar a Harry Potter.

- Después de ustedes- retó el joven de la cicatriz en forma de rayo que selló su destino, con una mirada decidida.

- Insolente- escupió otra figura que estaba a la derecha de su Señor, un hombre de largo cabello rubio-platinado con la mirada acerada nula de sentimientos, llevaba una gastada capa negra que en algún pasado fue de la más fina calidad, sostenía su varita con la elegancia característica de su persona, no podía ser otro que Lucius Malfoy.

- Vaya, no creí que para enfrentar a tres "niños" necesitaras refuerzos- se mofó la joven castaña tratando de aparentar una seguridad que no tenía.

- Cierra tu apestosa boca, asquerosa sangre sucia- calló otra figura de capa negra parada al otro lado de su amo, era un joven también de cabello rubio-platinado pero mucho más corto, que la miró con sus ojos grises llenos de odio. Desde aquella vez a finales de su sexto curso, Draco Malfoy fue obligado a unirse a los mortífagos pero falló en su primera misión, no obstante el objetivo fue cumplido y gracias a eso no lo mataron, sin embargo ya no pudo retornar a su colegio convirtiéndose en un prófugo de la justicia, desde entonces su padre se había encargado de su educación para ser una máquina sin piedad, llena de odio y leal a su Señor, había sido tal su éxito que un día le ordenó liquidar a Severus Snape porque, según él, mantenía fresca su deshonra, así lo hizo son el más mínimo miramiento, ahora le joven se transformó en uno de los mortífagos más importantes reemplazando a la fallecida Bellatrix, por eso estaba ahí, frente a Potter y compañía, para ayudar a su amo a alcanzar su gloria y presenciar el fin de la esperanza.

- Tu cállate hurón repugnante- intervino el pelirrojo- A estas alturas pensé que estarías muerto o huyendo como el cobarde que eres- dijo, pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue una sonrisa retorcida por parte del ojigris, calándole los huesos.

- No pierdan tiempo discutiendo, mejor empecemos la pelea- ordenó el Lord sonriente, de inmediato los rubios se colocaron frente a su oponentes- No olviden la caravana- indicó el hombre inclinándose con burla frente al joven moreno que no se molestó en corresponder.

- Inclínate pobretón- escupió Draco a su oponente sin siquiera moverse.

- Primero muerto hurón- retó Ron dispuesto a ganar.

- Será como gustes Weasley- sonrió con malicia.

- Es una pena que deba ensuciar mi varita contigo sangre sucia- dijo Lucius con fingida tristeza.

- No te angusties Malfoy, te acabaré antes de que lo hagas- sonrió Hermione haciéndole una graciosa caravana en forma burlesca, lo que puso furioso al hombre.

- Varitas arriba- siguió el Lord a lo que todos levantaron su arma- Empieza!- y la batalla comenzó, los rayos de los hechizos volaban en muchas direcciones, cada pareja corría por toda la sala procurando mantenerse lejos del velo por precaución, cada uno estaba inmerso en su duelo, luchando por su propia vida ya que, estaban seguros, no todos saldrían del lugar al final, mas nadie quería representar ese papel. En el lugar solo se escuchaban los conjuros pronunciados y para algunos los susurros de los muertos, pero nada más, la lucha exterior les era ajena en esos momentos ya que todo dependía del resultado de esta, en la que participaban.

Harry pensaba solamente en matar al hombre que tenía frente a sí, buscaba la oportunidad de lanzarle un Avada en un descuido o hacer una conexión del priori incantatem, pero era imposible, Voldemort no se lo permitía, sabía que mejoró considerablemente desde su último enfrentamiento en Hogwarts cuando ese ser asesinó a la mujer que quería, no se lo había perdonado aún, si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte…pero ya no podía revivirla, tan solo vengarla con ayuda de sus inseparable amigos que ahora luchaban a su lado, al principio no quiso involucrarlos pero fueron tan tercos que finalmente accedió, después de todo habían sido sus pilares durante esta maldita guerra. Echó una rápida mirada a su mejor amiga, sabía que era lo suficientemente capaz de ganarle a ese hombre rubio, sin embargo le preocupaba su seguridad. En esa distracción de milésimas de segundo, un hechizo lo derribó bruscamente.

- No te distraigas Potter- rió el Señor Tenebroso- Un parpadeo de más puede costarte la vida- declaró dándole tiempo para incorporarse, estaba muy confiado.

- No te preocupes, no pienso morir sin antes matarte Voldemort- contestó el joven reprendiéndose mentalmente su descuido, decidiendo confiar en su amiga.

- Eres un engreído- escupió el Lord- A mí nadie me matará, soy inmortal!- afirmó arrogantemente.

- Eras…- musitó el ojiverde continuando con el duelo con nuevas fuerzas, ahora sabía que el monstruo no se había percatado de la destrucción de sus horcruxes, eso le daba una ventaja enorme.

Por otro lado el pelirrojo esquivaba con cierta dificultad los ataques del rubio, al principio se confió pensando que era el mismo slytherin mimando y bravucón, pero ahora se reprochaba eso pues su contrincante resultó ser un excelente duelista, apenas podía seguir su ritmo pero no flaquearía, debía vivir para ayudar a su mejor amigo, debía aguantar a pesar del miedo que aprensaba su corazón, temor de no volver a ver a sus seres queridos, rogaba que todos estuviesen con vida. Se tiró al suelo sorteando un rayo escarlata que casi le pega, se apresuró a restablecer su posición de ataque.

- Te dije que lamerías el suelo comadreja- dijo el rubio triunfante.

- Cállate mortífago!- se enfureció el pecoso iniciando su oleada de ataques, siempre lo regañaban por ser tan impulsivo, en especial su mejor amiga, pero no podía evitarlo cuando toda su sangre se concentraba en su cabeza en un acceso de furia, sin embargo aumentaba su adrenalina y aprovecharía eso para acabar con el otro, si no era con el cerebro, lo haría con la fuerza bruta, le asestó un puñetazo al estómago.

Mientras tanto la única mujer de la sala luchaba incansablemente contra el patriarca Malfoy, era claro que el hombre era más experimentado y su extrema frialdad lo hacía más ágil pero la castaña conocía muchos más hechizos, era más joven y más astuta, además a ella no la movía el odio ni el miedo, si no el amor, ella peleaba para ayudar a sus seres queridos, como sus padres que ahora estaban en un refugio vigilado por la Orden, sus amigos que siempre veían a ella a la voz de la razón, por todas las personas que merecían vivir en un mundo mejor, sí ese era su móvil…uno de sus rayos lastimó al otro en su brazo izquierdo sacándole una maldición.

- Cómo te atreves sangre sucia inmunda!- espetó el ojigris mirándola con asco.

- Ups, lo lamento- fingió arrepentimiento- La otra sí te dará en el corazón- esbozó una sonrisa burlona pero de pronto puso una expresión inocente agregando- Lo siento de nuevo, olvidé que los mortífagos como tú no tienen corazón- el rubio enfureció atacando de nueva cuenta sin piedad.

Harry derribó a Voldemort finalmente encontrando la oportunidad para terminarlo de una vez por todas, lo apuntó directo al pecho preparando la maldición asesina pero algo inmenso rodeó sus pies provocando su caída, era Nagini…Voldemort sonrió complacido tomando su tiempo para incorporarse y tomar su varita mientras su fiel mascota apresaba a su enemigo. El ojiverde estaba desesperado tratando de quitarse al reptil pero cuando el animal lo enrolló más, inmovilizó la mano donde portaba su varita, dirigió al hombre una mirada pensando que era su fin…pero repentinamente una luz verdosa impactó a la serpiente dejándola inmediatamente sin vida, identificó a Hermione a lejos apuntando en su dirección, había mandado un perfecto Avada liberando al chico.

- No! Maldita niña!- rugió el Lord con sus orbes rojas furioso- Avada Kedavra!- conjuró hacia su enemigo sin querer perder más tiempo pero el moreno se desprendió del cadáver de la serpiente con rapidez blandiendo su varita.

- Avada Kedavra!- exclamó también al mismo instante sintiendo la conocida conexión entre su varita y la del otro, ambos rayos verdosos chocaron con increíble fuerza.

El pelinegro comprendió que esto era ya decisivo, escuchó la maldición asesina de la voz de su amiga y el ruido de un cuerpo al caer, supo entonces que Lucius Malfoy había muerto, se permitió una sonrisita al pensar en el "magnífico" hombre siendo derrotado por lo que él llamaba alguien inferior…puso más fuerza en su hechizo tratando de hacer retroceder el rayo del otro pero estaba muy cansado, sintió de pronto un calor en su espalda, un calo sumamente reconfortante, reconoció en él una esencia familiar, demasiado…así comprendió que su amiga estaba brindándole poder mágico, restableciendo su energía, aumentó la potencia de la maldición poniendo todo su coraje, todo su ser y con un grito de derrota el Mago Oscuro calló al frío suelo de piedra fulminado, con la expresión propia de la maldición, es decir, de completo terror.

Harry Potter sonrió satisfecho permitiéndose derramar lágrimas de felicidad porque al fin vengó a sus padres, a todos los que perdieron la vida amándolo…finalmente cumplido la profecía y acabó con el estigma que no lo dejaba respirar plenamente, giró para ver a la joven castaña hincada mirándolo con ojos llorosos pero desbordantes de alegría, alivio…iba a abrazarla cuando escuchó otra voz.

- Noooo!- gritó Draco mirando los cuerpos de su padre y amo tendidos en el suelo sin vida, estaba furioso, no pudo deshacerse del Weasley para ayudarles, no pudo…miró con ira al pelirrojo golpeándolo en el rostro sorpresivamente pues el imbécil había dejado de atacarlo para alabar al estúpido de Potter, lo derribó apuntando al morocho desprevenido- Te voy a matar!- gritó preparando su hechizo rápidamente- Avada Kedavra!- soltó.

- Expelliarmus!- gritó al tiempo otra voz dándole primero al ojiverde para así apartarlo del trayecto de la maldición.

Harry sintió el impulso del hechizo mandándolo a volar unos metros golpeándose con una pared, se levantó observando que su amiga lo había vuelto a salvar, se preparó para acabar con el último de los Malfoy, pero algo inesperado provocó que su corazón dejara de latir unos eternos segundos.

El blondo miró cómo su rayo fallaba a causa del otro hechizo, identificó rápidamente al culpable contemplando con los ojos inyectados de sangre a la inmunda de Granger, ahí, a unos metros de él aún con la varita en alto respirando trabajosamente.

- Pagarás por esto maldita!- gritó apuntándola directamente- Crucio!!!- rugió lleno de odio, la maldición surcó velozmente el aire sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la impacto de lleno y en vez de comenzar a retorcerse en el suelo, fue impulsada hacia atrás por la potencia del rayo, lo que nadie esperaba fue que ella estuviese justo frente al velo…

De un instante a otro los de la Orden del Fénix aparecieron en la sala justo para ver cómo el cuerpo de la joven se adentraba en el velo desapareciendo por completo mientras el moreno se llenaba de cólera al saber que había perdido a su mejor amiga para siempre.

- Avada Kedavra!- exclamó el ojiverde asesinando sin escrúpulos a Draco Malfoy que esbozaba una cínica sonrisa antes de caer sin vida- Hermione!- gritó el joven con desesperación acercándose al velo que ondeaba siniestramente, escuchando el murmullo de voces lejanas.

- No! Hermione!- gritó también el pelirrojo levantándose del suelo con sangre en la cara para alcanzar a su amigo frente al maldito velo, se culpaba por haber caído ante el golpe de Malfoy, por haberse distraído, por no haberlo matado antes…

- Harry- pronuncio la triste voz de Remus Lupin que venía herido pero vivo, se acercó al chico.

- Hermione no me dejes!- gritó sin escuchar más, dispuesto a pasar el velo pero unas manos lo retuvieron.

- No Potter- calmó la triste voz de Minerva tomándolo del hombro- Ella ya se fue- pronunció con pena, llorando mudamente la pérdida de la alumna que era casi como una hija para ella.

- Mentira! Hermione!- llamó una vez más tratado de liberarse, derramando innumerables lágrimas mientras su amigo se derrumbaba a llorar en el suelo sin atreverse a hablar.

- Apártenlo de ahí! –ordenó Moody.

- Suéltenme! Hermione! Hermione!! Hermione!!!- sollozó desesperado siendo apartado del velo que ya se había llevado a dos de sus seres más queridos.

¤«º«º«ºζΩ _**√ЄĿŎ**_ Ωζº»º»º»¤Ж**Ж**Ж¤«º«º«ºζΩ _**√ЄĿŎ**_ Ωζº»º»º»¤

La chica sintió cómo atravesaba un manto extremadamente suave, sintiendo luego un frío desgarrador, para después abrir los ojos encontrándose con una oscuridad absoluta, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, no veía nada, se sentía flotar en medio del vacío, llegó el momento en que se desesperó, no sentía su varita en ningún lado, estaba sola, el silencio era brumador, se revolvió histérica tratando de sentir algo, de avanzar hacia algún lado, pero nada… eso veía nada…en eso estaba, en la nada.

Después de un tiempo incalculable, distinguió una motita de luz que cada vez se hacía más y más grande, la observó atentamente descubriendo la silueta de una persona, más cerca reconoció a un joven hombre de cabello negro ligeramente largo y levemente rizado, con unos ojos grises familiares, cuando lo tuvo a unos cuantos pasos lo reconoció abriendo muy grandes sus ojos miel.

- Sirius?- preguntó sorprendida.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------**

**----------------------**

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo del nuevo fic que se me ocurrió!**

**Me gustó la idea de usar el velo para unir a estos dos personajes, además, como se habrán dado cuenta, eliminé a varios personajes desde ahorita P…bueno espero sus opiniones con REVIEWS!!! Por favoorrrrr, me gustaría saber si la continúo o no… Gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto.**

**Atte.**

**« « ¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤ » »**


	2. Encuentros Inesperados

**Disclaimer:**Sí...nuevamente tengo que decir que Harry Potter y su mundo no son míos, por triste que sea es la cruda realidad que Rowling me ganó la idea XD. Mañana sale el último libro…D:!!!

**A****RRÁNCAME ****L****A ****V****IDA**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Encuentros Inesperados**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

El joven miró a la chica regalándole una triste sonrisa, no esperaba encontrarla a ella…

- Sí, soy yo, Hermione- dijo con una voz jovial comprendiendo el enorme desconcierto de la joven.

- Pero ¿cómo?¿dónde estoy?¿acaso morí?- empezó ella a preguntarle con notorio nerviosismo, supuso lo último pues el personaje que estaba frente a ella no podía estar más que muerto.

- Espera, aquí no quiero conversar, toma mi mano- ofreció el moreno amablemente extendiéndole su extremidad que emanaba ese luz blanquecina.

- ¿Por qué?- inquirió ella con cautela.

- Porque no me gusta aquí, anda tómala- insistió con una sonrisa.

- Pero…- la mirada del otro la calló- Está bien- accedió haciendo contacto con la sueva mano del joven.

En ese instante sintió una especie de vértigo, una gama de colores invadió su entorno mareándola un poco, los sonidos bombardearon sus oídos de golpe, era como viajar en un traslador solamente que más confuso, sin embargo la fuerte mano de su acompañante no la soltó ni un momento mientras que para ella todo giraba, súbitamente sus pies tocaron tierra firme, comenzó a enfocar su nuevo entorno deduciendo que estaba en la sala de alguna casa puesto que había una chimenea, cómodos sillones rojizos, cuadros con hermosos paisajes mágicos y el piso estaba cubierto por una mullida alfombra.

- ¿Dónde…?- iba a continuar cuando una voz se le adelantó.

- En mi casa- dijo el otro soltándola de la mano para tumbarse en uno de los sillones- Siéntate con confianza- ofreció tranquilamente a lo que ella atinó a sentarse en uno.

- Ahora responderás mis preguntas, Sirius?- dijo más seria.

- Oye, no hables así que pareces McGonagall, das miedo- bromeó tratando de calmar los ánimos.

- Sirius…- insistió observándolo con más detenimiento notando que en verdad parecía mucho más joven que la última vez que lo vio, también más risueño que antes.

- De acuerdo- tomó aire enderezándose en su asiento, de pronto sus ojos brillaron transmitiendo su verdadera edad y un halo de tristeza- Estás en el velo- declaró.

- ¿En…en el velo?- él asintió- Pero, entonces sí estoy muerta?-

- Técnicamente no- corrigió- Estamos en una especie de limbo, entiendes?-

- Ni vivos, ni muertos…- recordó ella.

- Exacto-

- Mmm, será así para siempre?- cuestionó temiendo ya la respuesta, n le resultaba atractivo permanecer ahí por la eternidad.

- No, pero puede pasar mucho tiempo- la calmó- Kreacher- llamó haciendo que un limpio elfo doméstico apareciera frente a él.

- Llamó amo?- reverenció solícito.

- Tráenos un té, por favor- pidió.

- Será un placer joven- y desapareció con un chasquido, un segundo después dos tazas de té se materializaron en las manos de los jóvenes.

- Bebe, lo necesitarás- sugirió el pelinegro.

- Necesito que me expliques mejor esto- dijo ella tomando un sorbo de té.

- En realidad no sé muy bien lo que es, pero en base a lo que he descubierto puedo darte una idea, quieres?-

- Claro-

- Muy bien- tomó un poco de té- Hace un tiempo yo caí en el velo a causa de un hechizo, cuando abrí los ojos estuve donde tú estabas hace poco, en esa nada absoluta, no sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar, me sentía completamente desorientado y asustado- la castaña comprendió perfectamente esos sentimientos pues hace poco estuvo en la misma situación y no era nada placentera- Tenía las misma preguntas que tú, solamente que nadie más para respondérmelas- recordó pesaroso.

- ¿Cómo saliste de ahí?- quiso saber la castaña.

- Pues luego de un tiempo, en el que casi me volví loco pero gracias a mi estancia en Azkabán no sucedió, Dumbledore apareció…-

- ¿Dumbledore?¿Aquí?-

- Aja, me dijo que había muerto y que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo pero me explicó que yo aún no moría…así que debía permanecer aquí- suspiró- sin embargo me hizo ver que podía manipular mi entorno con concentración, así, luego de un tiempo pude "crear" esta nueva realidad- explicó refiriéndose al lugar.

- ¿Estuviste en esa nada un año entero?- preguntó la joven incrédula.

- No sé, aquí el tiempo transcurre de manera distinta-

- Es una especia de dimensión ajena a la nuestra, no?- dedujo ella.

- Creo- dio otro sorbo- Me comentó que alguien conocido llegaría aquí y que yo debía ayudarle-

- ¿Hablaba de mí?-

- Seguramente, ya que estás aquí- respondió con elocuencia- Aunque no esperaba que fueses tú…- suspiró- Lo lamento…-

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

- Es que no sé cómo salir de aquí, he tratado muchas veces pero el lugar parece infinito…- comentó con un tono de evidente frustración.

- Y dime ¿por qué te ves más…?-

- ¿Más atractivo, guapo, sexy, simpático y adorable?- terminó él sacando a flote su extrema arrogancia.

- …más joven- corrigió ella sonriendo con indulgencia.

- Oh- bajó la mirada- Bueno es que esta es mi alma, por así decirlo, y la quise conservar en esta edad cuando fue el apogeo de mi belleza- explicó inflado el pecho.

- Mmm- rodó los ojos calculándole unos 20 años, los mismos que ella- ¿Quieres decir que yo también soy un alma?- razonó mirando su cuerpo alarmada para ver si tenía algo diferente.

- Sí- él la miró descubriéndola bastante guapa con ese cuerpo bien torneado y su rostro levemente afilado, sus ojos color del ámbar y esa boca…¿en qué pensaba? sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad.

- ¿Dónde esta mi cuerpo?-

- Es lo que trato de decirte, para salir necesito encontrar mi cuerpo, pero no he podido, obviamente tampoco encontrarás el tuyo- dijo con seriedad aunque sabiendo algo que ella no y que podría ser la excepción.

- Es decir que estoy condenada a estar aquí hasta que por alguna razón mi cuerpo muera o algo así?- se frustró concluyendo ese como su destino, terminó con tu té de un sorbo colocando la taza en la mesita de centro para poner sus manos en su cabeza.

. Al menos no estarás sola…- consoló el otro con aire triste, ante ese comentario ella levantó la mirada para verlo comprendiendo que todo ese tiempo él había estado completamente solo en esa dimensión extraña y que no debía quejarse de su suerte.

- Yo…lo siento Sirius- dijo arrepentida- Se ve que aquí no es tan malo- trató de forzar una sonrisa.

- Ni te compadezcas porque no la he pasado nada mal- riñó él al sentir herido su orgullo, no inspiraría compasión, era un Black después de todo.

- Ya veo…- contestó la castaña percibiendo su repentina incomodidad, quedó un rato pensativa, debía buscar la manera de salir de ahí, quería volver a ver a sus seres queridos ahora que las cosas estarían mejor, pero si un mago como Sirius no lo había logrado en cuatro largos años, qué esperanza tenía ella?

- Y..¿Qué ha pasado allá afuera?- retomó la conversación el joven algo arrepentido por haber sido tan brusco, debía comprender que ella aún era muy joven y decirle que debía estar ahí, atrapada, un buen tiempo hasta terminar de morir, no debía ser nada agradable.

- ¿Afuera?- preguntó confundida.

- Sí, ya sabes, en el mundo real, qué pasó con Voldemort?-

- Oh sí- un brilló de alegría surcó sus ojos un instante- Harry lo mató- confesó contenta.

- ¿En serio?- el animago mostró una radiante sonrisa dejando su té olvidado- Eso es, bueno es genial!- confesó mucho más animado- ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuándo?- la acribilló de preguntas ansioso por saber los detalles.

- Cuando tú, mmm, te "fuiste"- señaló comenzando el relato- Harry se deprimió mucho, se culpaba por tu "muerte" y ninguno de nosotros podía ayudarlo…-

- …Pero él no tuvo la culpa de nada, fue la bendita de mi prima- gruñó el hombre.

- Lo sé, pero tú no estabas ahí para decírselo y nuestras palabras le resbalaban- explicó notando el gesto amargo de su interlocutor- Para nuestro sexto año se aleó un poco de nosotros, estaba furioso consigo mismo, Dumbledore le confió el secreto de los horrcruxes- antes la palabra el mago tembló ligeramente, ella lo miró interrogante.

- Sé lo que son, mi familia tenía un capítulo sobre ellos en la biblioteca-

- Entonces será más fácil explicarte, los dos fueron en busca de uno y cuando regresaron, Hogwarts estaba siendo atacada por mortífagos, al profesor Dumbledore lo asesinó Snape frente a Harry- confesó notando cómo la mandíbula del pelinegro se tensaba.

- Ese maldito Snivellus…- gruñó- sabía que no debíamos confiar en ese grasiento, espero que haya recibido su merecido…- calló.

- Logró escapar junto con Draco Malfoy que fue el que planeó cómo dejar entrar a sus 'amiguitos', Harry nos contó que no encontraron el horrcrux, sino una copia del mismo con una nota donde un tal R.A.B. decía que lo había escondido…- esperó la reacción del otro.

- Regulus…-musitó consternado- ¿Fue él?-

- Así es, traicionó a su amo y lo mataron por ello- concluyó sabiendo que el mago debía sentirse mejor al saber que se hermano cambió de bando al final de su vida- Luego de eso nos esmeramos en encontrar los demás horrcruxes, casi no asistimos al último curso pero la profesora McGonagall nos convenció de que era lo mejor, además nos brindó muchas facilidades- sonrió melancólica al recordar a su querida profesora, no sabía si seguía con vida pero esperaba que sí, de cualquier modo no volvería a verla..- Harry, Ron y yo decidimos estudiar para aurores…-

- ¿Tú?¿Auror?- interrumpió el ojigris incrédulo.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de sorprendente?- cerró un poco los ojos mirándole.

- Nada, nada- se defendió moviendo las manos frente a sí- Es solo que siempre creí que escogerías un trabajo de plata en el Ministerio, como Cooperación Mágica Internacional o algo así, no de acción cono un auror- aclaró.

- La guerra cambia nuestras opciones…- contestó sombríamente.

- Correcto, prosigue por favor- dejo al verla así.

- Finalmente, Harry destruyó todos, pero en el proceso Voldemort causó estragos en la comunidad mágica, atacó Hogwarts abiertamente, ahí perdió la vida Ginny Weasley que cursaba su séptimo año- bajó la mirada- Comprenderás que el colegio cerró y la profesora McGonagall tomó de lleno su cargo en la Orden y Harry se hundió nuevamente en la depresión, pero se despertó cuando atacaron el Callejón Diagon y Percy Weasley se interpuso entre un Avada y su madre perdiendo la vida, Ron se puso muy triste pero trató de ocultarlo, así Harry comprendió que debía cumplir su misión- respiró cansada.

- Y lo mató-

- Así es, ante de caer aquí- ensombreció la mirada- Voldemort y su mortífagos atacaron el Ministerio donde nos reagrupábamos, acordamos pelear en la sala del velo donde habría menos gente y en caso extremo podríamos arrojar a Voldemort por ahí…pero Harry lo derrotó y todo acabó y heme aquí- dio por finalizado el relato adoptando un aposición más cómoda en el sillón.

- Entiendo pero ¿cómo caíste aquí? digo, es que no creo que después de que Voldemort fue derrotado tú simplemente cayeras, te tropezaste o qué?- cuestionó con muy poco tacto.

- Draco Malfoy me lanzó un hechizo- suspiró- supongo que se enfadó porque evité que matara a Harry, quien mató a su amo o talvez porque maté as u padre- confesó encogiéndose de hombros ante la admirada cara del animago.

- ¿Mataste a Lucius Malfoy?-

- Él me obligó- se excusó- Y escucha, haya algo que te gustará- ahora sonrió- Malfoy hijo asesinó a Snape, encontramos su cuerpo en la fuente del Ministerio y Harry lanzó un Avada a Bellatrix en una batalla hace un año, a Pettigrew lo mató su amo y…- su compañero no estaba ni un poco feliz como supuso que estaría- ¿Qué pasa? No dijiste que esperabas que Snape4 tuviera su merecido? Y no fue Lestrange quien te mandó aquí? Y Pettigrew quién los traicionó?-

- Sí pero no me refería a matarlos…lo dije sin pensar- corrigió apenado.

- Espera, cuando te conocí ansiabas matar a Pettigrew, si Harry no te hubiese detenido…-

-…Habría manchado mis manos- terminó tristemente- En ese entonces acababa de escapar de la prisión y estaba desesperado…no me alegra la muerte de nadie ¿por qué supusiste lo contrario?- inquirió preocupado.

- Bueno, como te vi tan feliz por lo de Voldemort, pues…-

- Estaba feliz porque mi ahijado no fue el muerto y el mundo podía volver a respirar en paz, no por la muerte del hombre en sí- respondió mirándola con ojo crítico, ahí podía ver su alma, es decir, notaba sus verdaderos sentimientos y veía una enorme tristeza junto con el peligroso rencor, si había algo que tenían en común, era el sufrimiento de la guerra, bueno eso y que ambos cayeron en el velo…- He tenido tiempo para pensar y descubrí que no es correcto desearle cosas malas a las personas a pesar de que estas nos hayan hecho daño en algún momento, eso es algo que tú…-

-…Para por favor Sirius, ese papel no te queda- calló la joven sin querer escuchar más.

- Esta bien – aceptó el joven resignándose a dejar que ella lo entendiese sola.

De pronto unos toquecitos en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos, el joven sonrió adivinando quien era mientras la castaña se intrigó, pensaba que no había nadie más, bueno aparte del elfo.

- Adelante- concedió el ojigris esperando la reacción de su acompañante.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dando paso a una mujer de edad madura, tenía el lustroso y liso cabello negro, con algunas canas ya, recogido en un elegante chongo decorado con un prendedor en forma de mariposa, su rostro era muy blanco, sus ojos tenían una tonalidad azul opaca pero eran cálidos, vestía un elegante vestido azul algo ampón y mostraba una espléndida sonrisa.

- Hijo, escuché voces y venía a ver si estas bien- habló con voz suave.

- Sí mamá, estoy bien, una amiga vino a visitarme- dijo el joven son naturalidad, ese fue el momento en que la castaña hizo todas las conexiones, esta mujer era la Señora Black, la del cuadro de Grimmauld Place pero sin tantas arrugas en el rostros y al parecer más educada.

- Ah que bien!- exclamó entrando- Hace mucho que Sirius no trae visitas nuevas a esta casa- declaró mirando a la jovencita.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hermione Granger- se levantó educadamente preparándose para una sarta de insultos bien conocidos por ella.

Es un placer, yo soy Walburga Black- sonrió sin mirarla feo ni nada, eso sí que era raro- Dime, ¿de dónde eres? no había escuchado de ti-

- Vengo de otra ciudad- mintió son querer dar muchos datos para que no la ofendiera.

- Es una hija de muggles mamá, pero se mudará aquí permanentemente- intervino el hijo sonriente pero a Hermione casi le da algo, le había soltado su origen como si nada, ahora preparaba sus oídos para escuchar cosas que incluirían el término sangre sucia, basura o escoria, pero nada pasó solamente la mujer ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Excelente, dime querida ¿tienes ya dónde quedarte?- cuestionó amablemente a lo que la aludida negó- Entonces está decidido, mandaré a que te preparen una habitación, desde ahora siéntete como en tu casa, si me disculpan me retiro- salió tal y como había entrado dejando ala joven anonadada.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- alcanzó a preguntar.

- Mi mama…-

- Lo sé, pero ella no era así, al menos no su retrato, además qué hace aquí?-

- Como te dije, descubrí que puedo manipular mi entorno, por lo mismo puedo hacer una proyección de las personas, en cuanto a su comportamiento pues lo cambié a como me hubiese gustado que fuera- explicó sin más- En la cena conocerás a mi padre y hermano-

- ¿También yo puedo hacer eso?- su sentido del aprendizaje salió a flote.

- No por ahora, me tomó tiempo aprender, además estás en mi mundo, para crear el tuyo tendrías que salir del mío-

- Ya veo…- repentinamente el elfo apareció en la sala.

- Señoritos, la cena esta lista- informó con una caravana.

- Vamos enseguida- con esto la criatura se fue, luego el hombre se puso de pie ofreciéndole su brazo a la chica como todo un caballero, ella lo aceptó siguiéndolo cuando de pronto comprendió que no estaba vestida para una cena, miró su ropa sucia y desgarrada en algunas partes, su túnica roja que la identificaba como auror era lo más presentable a pesar de estar también maltratada.

- Sirius, espera- se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Mírame, no estoy nada presentable- alegó señalándose.

- A ellos no les importará…- calló al ver la severa mirada de la chica, suspiró cerrando los ojos para concentrarse luego sacó su varita apuntándola- Vestimenta!- conjuró convirtiendo el anterior atuendo en un bonito vestido color ocre que le arrancó un sonrisa- ¿Contenta?-

- Mucho- lo tomó del brazo nuevamente dispuesta a conocer a la familia de los sueños del padrino de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Recorrieron suntuosos pasillos que trajeron recuerdos a la castaña, pues usaron esa casa como cuartel de la Orden, debía seguir usándola así, y conocía a la perfección el lugar pero en unos puntos se desorientaba al verla tan decorada, limpia y fresca, caminaron hacia el comedor sin vacilar, al abrir l puerta observó a la familia ya sentada, aguardándolos, inmediatamente los dos varones se pusieron en pie para saludarla.

- Un placer señorita Granger, bienvenida yo soy Orión Black- se presentó el mayor.

- Lo mismo digo señorita, me llamo Regulus Black a su servicio- se sumó el joven galante.

- Muchas gracias- ella se sintió sonrojar un momento hasta que Sirius le indicó que se sentara, así lo hizo cuando una apetitosa cena apareció frente a todos.

- Dime Hermione, puedo llamarte así?- ella asintió- Sí, mmm, ¿tienes novio?- esa pregunta no se la esperaba por lo que casi se atraganta.

- Papá!- regañó su hijo mayor.

- ¿Qué? Es una inocente pregunta- se excusó el hombre de bigote sonriendo.

- No, no tengo- contestó ella luego de tomar agua, recordando que sí le tenía especial cariño a su amigo de ojos esmeralda pero él amaba el recuerdo de Ginny y ella jamás se interpondría en eso, además en la guerra no había tiempo para amoríos.

- Que raro, una muchacha tan linda como tú…-

- Papá y abasta- calló el joven por segunda vez.

- Oh, esta bien, cambiemos de tema- suspiró- Reg, ¿cómo te va en la academia?-

- De maravilla papá, pronto terminaré con un empelo asegurado- sonrió entusiasta el joven de cabello negro liso peinado de lado, tenía la tez también muy clara y los ojos grises de la familia de su padre, era todo un caballerito.

- Perdón que intervenga, pero qué estudias?- preguntó Hermione incapaz de reprimir su curiosidad.

- Lo lamento, que desconsiderado soy- carraspeó- Estudio para dirigir el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, me fascinan- informó orgulloso.

- Yo siempre me negué a que jugara ese salvaje deporte llamado Quidditch- intervino su madre- Pero a ambos de mis hijos los vuelve locos- se quejó fingidamente.

- Ay mamá, pero si te encanta verlo- rió su hijo menor provocándole un tenue sonrojo a su progenitora.

- Pero no lo juego, esas escobitas son sumamente peligrosas- se defendió recobrando su dignidad.

- Estoy de acuerdo, no sé cual es el punto de elevarse no sé cuantos metros de la tierra volando como locos en el campo- se sumó la castaña a la crítica sintiendo que finalmente alguien la comprendía porque lo que eran sus amigos la ignoraban completamente cuando hablaba en contra de su deporte favorito.

- ¿Lo ven? Ya necesitábamos otra mujer en esta casa- sonrió Walburga triunfal.

- Lo que nos faltaba…- murmuró Sirius a su hermano.

- Ya te oí Sirius Black!- bramó su madre indignada pero de inmediato se relajó riendo abiertamente de la cara asustada de sus hijos, todos la imitaron felices.

- Por cierto mañana tengo una cena con Abraxas sobre negocios- informó el patriarca Black son un tono que expresaba fastidio.

- No tendré que tomar té con su "adorable" esposa, verdad?- preguntó su mujer incómoda.

- Temo que sí querida, a pesar de todo son influyentes y pueden darnos información- aclaró provocando que su esposa bufara resignada.

- ¿Abraxas?- susurró Hermione a Sirius.

- Abraxas Malfoy- informó por lo bajo- El padre de Lucius Malfoy-

- Que bueno que su hijito no ha dado señales de vida- comentó Regulus.

- Yo creo que pronto las dará- dijo el ojigris con tomo misterioso recibiendo una mirada suspicaz por parte de la ojimiel.

- Hermione, tú en qué trabajas?- inquirió el jovencito.

- Soy auror- declaró tranquilamente.

- ¿De verdad?- insistió Walburga confirmándolo- Espléndido! Los mejores amigos de mi Sirius también son aurores, podrán trabajar juntos- exclamó contenta.

- Y estoy seguro que no tendrás problemas para entrar porque mi hijo es el Jefe de Aurores del Ministerio- comentó orgulloso su padre.

- ¿Tú? ¿Jefe?- ahora se extrañó ella.

- Sí no es genial? Yo mando- infló el pecho orgulloso.

- Más bien sorprendente- se burló la castaña con una sonrisita.

- ¿Lo ves hermano? Ella opina lo mismo que yo, eres demasiado infantil para ese puesto- rió Regulus a carcajada suelta mientras él lo veía de forma asesina.

- No te burles Reg, le costó mucho llegar ahí, dejó de hacerle bromas a su jefe por un mes- declaró su madre uniéndose a las risas.

Sirius suspiró relajándose, estaban pasando un buen rato, aunque a sus expensas, pero por lo menos parecía que Hermione se había olvidado de momento de su situación.

**FUERA **¤«º«º«ºζΩ _**√ЄĿŎ**_ Ωζº»º»º»¤Ж**FUERA**Ж¤«º«º«ºζΩ _**√ЄĿŎ**_ Ωζº»º»º»¤ **FUERA**

_MUNDO REAL_

Todas las prensas del mundo mágico trabajaban a toda máquina, ya sea con su propia varita al no tener más o con sus manos, puesto que muchos lugares estaban en ruinas, sin embargo las buenas nuevas se esparcieron como pólvora, los refugiados salían de sus escondites gritando a todo pulmón que todo había acabado, que el reinado del mal había terminado de una vez por todas, una oleada de alivio se dejaba sentir en todo lugar, hasta los muggles sentían que algo había cambiado, era un día de fiesta por lo que todos rieron como locos, a pesar del desastre que los rodeaba sabían que tendrían la oportunidad de arreglarlo, porque vivirían…cada mago y bruja recibía en sus manos El Profeta donde rezaba la noticia más importante desde hacía cuatro años.

_VICTORIA PARA EL ELEGIDO_

_Hace unas cuantas horas, cuando los mortífagos atacaron el Ministerio de Magia en Londres, se libró la batalla más esperada por todo el mundo, Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió y el elegido, se enfrentó contra El-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado, el mago oscuro que nos oprimía, se nos informa que pelearon en el Departamento de Misterios, más específicamente en la sala de El Velo. Harry Potter asesinó a Voldemort finalmente, junto a él pelearon sus mejores amigos, que fueron conocidos como el trío dorado de Hogwarts, nos referimos a Ronald Billius Weasley, auror del clan Weasley, y a Hermione Jane Granger, premio anual de Hogwarts, auror con mención honorífica e hija de padres muggles, ambos se enfrentaron a Draco y Lucius Malfoy respectivamente, que eran mortífagos convictos pues ahora está muertos. No conocemos los detalles a fondo pero parece que no todo fue feliz para el Elegido ya que antes de que este matara a Draco Malfoy, el joven mortífago lanzó un hechizo a Hermione Granger arrojándola por el Velo, lamentablemente nadie ha logrado regresar del mismo, así que damos nuestros más sentidos pésames por la joven heroína del Mundo Mágico, su muerte no fue en vano…_

_El ministro Scrimgeour nos informó que a estos tres jóvenes se les concederá la Orden de Merlín 1ra Clase por su enorme servicio a la comunidad mágica y al mundo, además de que su nombre figurará en los libros de Historia de la Magia de ahora en adelante. La época del terror finaliza hoy y un nuevo comienzo está por surgir._

El ojiverde terminó de leer arrugando el periódico para tirarlo al piso de la habitación que compartía con su mejor amigos en San Mungo, a penas hace unas horas que los habían llevado ahí, o bueno a lo que quedaba de él, para curar sus heridas y demás, pero quería largarse para regresar a ese maldito velo y traer a su amiga de vuelta.

- Hermione…- musitó apretando con furia sus manos, luchando por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus tristes ojos esmeraldas, ya había perdido a Ginny pero a hora a Herm, no…

- Yo me siento peor…- dijo el otro joven que aparentaba dormir pero cuando volteó su cara estaba irritada de tanto llorar el golpe por el que se maldecía una y mil veces ya morado.

- No tienes porqué Ron, fue todo culpa mía- alegó el morocho golpeando la cama.

- No es cierto, fue mía…si tan solo no me hubiera distraído- también se enfureció sentándose de golpe en su cama.

- Como sea, ella no está aquí…- declaró compungido.

- Dijeron que en tres días sería su funeral, debemos avisar a sus padres…- informó el pelirrojo como ausente, no se lo creía, jamás imaginó vivir esa situación.

- Ella no está muerta!- gritó el otro con renovada furia.

- Sé que es duro Harry, yo tampoco me lo termino de creer pero así son las cosas…- musitó conteniendo el llanto- Como Gin y Percy…- añadió entristeciendo más.

- Es distinto, con ellos vimos sus cuerpos pero con Hermione no, ella está con vida-

- Quisiera creerlo pero no es así, como con Sirius…- fue interrumpido.

- Ella y Sirius siguen vivos! Atrapados en esa maldita cosa, pero vivos!- gritó con más fuerza tratando de convencer a su amigo.

- Aunque lo estuvieran no está aquí! No regresarán nunca!- elevó la voz también Ron denotando su inmensa frustración.

- Pues yo los traeré de regreso! Los regresaré!-

- Irás también a tu muerte! No creo que ese les hubiese gustado!-

- No hables como si ya estuvieran muertos!- gritó el ojiverde poniéndose de pie.

- Pues lo están! Ya acéptalo Harry…- también se levantó- Como yo lo acepté con mis hermanos!- agregó con pena.

- Te digo que es distinto Ron, hay esperanza…- se acercó para tomar el hombro del ojiazul.

- Te apoyaré Harry, no importa si estás loco, creeré en esa esperanza- sonrió el pelirrojo tomando también a su amigo del hombro, ya había sobrevivido una guerra, ahora cualquier reto que se les presentara lo vencerían juntos, eso incluía tratar de regresar a su amiga de donde quiera que estuviese, aunque fuese de entre los muertos, eso hacían los amigos…

- ¿Qué es este alboroto?- riñó una enfermera entrando a la habitación encontrando a los pacientes en medio de ella- ¿Qué hacen parados señores? Acuéstense inmediatamente que sus heridas aún no han sanado por completo!- ordenó la mujer obligándolos a regresar a sus camas.

Ellos se sonrieron mutuamente compartiendo un pensamiento: traer a su amiga de vuelta.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------**

**----------------------**

**Chan cha cha chan! Ya publiqué el segundo capítulo, justo un día después de que el último libro salió a la venta.**

**Me Espero que les haya gustado como siguió la historio y aquí se aclaran muchas dudas respecto al Velo y que es lo que pasa dentro de él (según yo verdad) Me encantaría saber qué piensan de este nuevo capi con…REVIEWS!!! Por favoorrrrr, Gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto.**

**Contesto lo reviews, como otros autores, con un review que yo misma me enviaré a este capi para contestarles el que ustedes tan amablemente me mandaron, muchas gracias.**

**Atte.**

**« « ¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤ » »**


	3. Un Mundo Ideal

**Disclaimer:**La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling :(….sí es la verdad lamentablemente que no se nos hayan ocurrido a alguno de nosotros…

**A****RRÁNCAME ****L****A ****V****IDA**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Un Mundo Ideal**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

-Contacta inmediatamente a alguien de entera confianza que nos pueda ayudar- dijo el moreno a su amigo caminando fuera del hospital bajo el resguardo de la poción multijugos que les suministró Remus debido a los periodistas que no dejaban de rondar el lugar.

- ¿A dónde irás tú?- asintió el otro que ahora era un niño moreno de ojos pardos al que hacía de su padre, también moreno en aquellos momentos.

- Voy al cuartel de la Orden a conseguir ayuda- declaró soltando a su "hijo" de la mano una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente de San Mungo.

- Muy bien, nos vemos ahí entonces-

- No porque no estoy seguro de su apoyo, mejor nos vemos en la casa de mis padrea en el Valle Godric, aún está abandonada así que nadie sospechará que estamos ahí- concluyó pensativo.

- Como quieras, llegaré en cuanto pueda- dijo el "niño" con su cara infantil llena de melancolía muy impropia para su supuesta edad, la guerra había acabado, el peligro ya no era un problema a excepción de algunos mortífagos todavía sueltos por ahí, sin embargo sus penas no paraban y eran de lo más doloroso.

- Hasta pronto amigo- se despidió el "hombre" desapareciendo del lugar con un giro, aterrizó en una calle no muy transitada donde él claramente podía ver la casa que había entre los números 11 y 13 del lugar, sin titubear entró en ella dirigiéndose a la sala de conferencias donde encontró a los principales miembros de la Orden del Fénix que lo miraron con extrañeza.

- ¿Quién eres y cómo entraste?- inquirió Tonks poniéndose en guardia.

- ¿Qué…?- el otro se extrañó pero casi enseguida adivinó el motivo de la confusión, aún mantenía el aspecto de ese muggle del cual el licántropo había robado unos cuantos cabellos- Soy Harry Potter- explicó.

- Se puede saber para qué nos convocaste, Potter?- preguntó una voz cavernosa perteneciente a uno de los más veteranos miembros que con su ojo lo identificó, con este reconocimiento los demás se relajaron.

- Tranquilo Alastor, Harry seguro nos dirá algo importante- calmó Lupin que estaba sentado junto a su esposa.

- La verdad es que necesito de su ayuda- pidió permaneciendo de pie.

- Lo que sea cariño- dijo Molly con semblante cansado y con los ojos rojos, esa mujer había afrontado estoicamente la pérdida de dos de sus hijos pues, a pesar de todo pronóstico, no se suicidó y siguió participando en la guerra junto a su esposo que ahora la tenía tomada de la mano.

- Quiero que me ayuden a sacar a Hermione del Velo- soltó sin un ápice de duda y mucho menos de locura aunque para la mayoría de los presentes así sonó.

- Harry…- Arthur lo miró apenado- …debes entender que ella está muerta- dijo con su voz calmada al tiempo que la señora Weasley se echaba a llorar sobre su hombro, después de todo esa muchacha era también como su hija, así que realmente perdió a tres hijos a causa de la maldita guerra.

- No lo está- negó rotundamente tratando de controlar su enojo- Sé que no lo está- agregó.

- Todos quisiéramos eso pero…-

- No está muerta Remus!- explotó sin soportar más su incredulidad, en ese momento la poción dejó de hacer efecto regresándolo dolorosamente a su verdadera apariencia.

- Muchacho, sé que tantas muertes te dejan algo trastornado, lo sé por experiencia, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que la gente que cae en el Velo jamás regresa- explicó Moody.

- Ya vez lo que pasó con Sirius…- musitó Tonks con un deje de tristeza, después de todo era su tía, el único pariente por parte de su madre que valía la pena y cuando era niña lo quiso muchísimo.

- Lo sé! También podemos sacarlo a él, solo hay que averiguar como- insistió el moreno.

- ¿Qué sugieres?- preguntó, para sorpresa de todos, Minerva quien se había mantenido callada desde la llegada del ojiverde, su idea no le parecía tan descabellada.

- Investigar, investigar mucho sobre el Velo y cosas que se le relacionen, probar hechizos, pociones…- recitó entusiasmado al saber que ella contemplaba la posibilidad de apoyarle, sin duda sería la mejor ayuda que podía obtener, además sabía que también la mujer quería a Hermione de vuelta y se esforzaría mucho.

- Yo te ayudaré con eso- afirmó la líder de la Orden con extrema seriedad mirando a todos a través de sus gafas como retándolos a decir algo.

- Lo considero una locura pero estoy contigo- secundó el licántropo.

- Yo lo lamento mucho Harry, pero no creo ser capaz de soportar más, si me ilusiono y no funciona creo que me derrumbaré…- sollozó la matriarca pelirroja refugiándose en su esposo que también derramó una lágrima negando su ayuda con dolor.

- Aprecio a Granger pero ya estoy viejo, no puedo decirte que participaré en esto pero si me necesitan para algo específico, cuenten conmigo- dijo Ojo-loco.

- Obviamente yo también ayudaré, si es posible, a regresar a Hermione y a mi tío- sonrió la metamorfomaga de cabello rosado.

- Se los agradezco- sonrió el ojiverde con sinceridad.

- Pero antes que nada señor Potter, lo señores Granger están aquí- informó McGonagall- Aún no sabe nada pero me dispongo a decirles, si guata acompañarme…-

- Por supuesto- cortó el joven resuelto a enfrentar a la pareja, no los conocía y a penas su amiga les contaba de ellos, sin embargo por ella les diría la verdad cara a cara.

Los miembros se despidieron momentáneamente, los Lupin iban a investigar y los demás solo se retiraban. El pelinegro miró a su antigua jefa de casa indicándole que estaba listo, ella se giró para ir a la sala de la casa donde dos personas ya la aguardaban.

- Profesora McGonagall ¿dónde está mi hija?- se apresuró a preguntar una mujer de cabello castaño claro con algunas vetas canosas, de cara afilada y ojos miel, era muy bonita sin embargo su semblante reflejaba extrema preocupación, además de que se había levantado de un salto.

- Siéntese por favor- pidió la profesora amablemente mientras ellos hacía los mismo.

- Tú debes ser Harry Potter, mi hija habla mucho de ti- dijo el hombre alto de cabello castaño oscuro extremadamente rizado que asumió era el padre de su amiga pues eran algo parecidos aunque él tenía ojos pardos.

- Así es señor Granger- no se atrevió a sonreírle.

- Tú debes saber dónde está nuestra hija, la última carta que nos envió decía que estaba contigo en el Ministerio ese- continuó el hombre con tono preocupado.

- Verán…- la profesora tomó la palabra mientas el joven bajaba la mirada, esa conversación no era nada sencilla- Su hija, lamentablemente, cayó por el Velo- el joven abrió mucho los ojos pensando que la mujer había sido demasiado directa pero al ver la casi nula reacción de la pareja comprendió porqué.

- ¿Qué cosa es el velo?- quiso saber la madre empezando a pensar lo peor.

- Pues…no lo sabemos muy bien- dijo apenada la otra mujer.

- ¿Eso es algo malo?- titubeó el hombre.

- Quien cae ahí no regresa….al menos hasta ahora nadie lo hay hecho- intervino el ojiverde queriendo terminar de una vez por todas con sus dudas, esto del tacto lo ponía más nervioso.

- ¡Está muerta¡¡Oh no¡¡Mi niña!!- sollozó la señora Granger histérica.

- Cálmate Jane, seguro que no quiso decir eso- habló su marido mirando con hostilidad al joven a la vez que consolaba a su esposa.- ¿Verdad?-

- Realmente no puedo responder a esa pregunta porque no lo sé- dijo Harry.

- Escúchame muchacho- el hombre se paró tomando al joven de su capa obligándolo a incorporarse- Por ti, mi Hermione peleó en esta guerra de su mundo, ella nos convenció de dejarla para acompañarte, no me vengas con que no sabes cómo está mi hija…- Minerva lo tomó del hombro- …ella no puede estar muerte- él soltó al otro tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que escurrían por su rostro, se apartó del agarre de la mujer para ir a abrazar a su esposa.

- Le prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por hacerla volver, incluso daría mi vida por ella- declaró el moreno encarando al castaño son voz firme, a lo que el otro asintió desviando su mirada.

- No sabemos si esto será posible- intervino Minerva dirigiéndole una severa mirada a su ex-alumno- Para el mundo ella está muerta y se celebrará su funeral, como heroína del mundo mágico, mañana, puedo llevarlos personalmente para que ningún periodista los agobie con preguntas pero, irán?-

- ¿Si vamos significará que nos hemos resignado a perderla?-

- No necesariamente Señor Granger pero en dado caso de que no resulte…- no continuó pues la señora Granger chilló con más fuerza y la propia profesora no pudo evitar que sus azules ojos se humedecieran.

- Iremos- accedió él abrazando a su esposa con fuerza- Ya Jane, aún hay esperanza, Hermione es muy fuerte amor, nuestra hija vive- animó derramando más lágrimas y deseando creer en su propias palabras pues aceptar lo contrario era muy doloroso.

Harry miró a la pareja con nostalgia, eran unos padres maravillosos, él hubiese querido que sus padres estuviesen vivos pero no era así, sin embargo Hermione sí los tenía y haría todo lo posible para que se vieran nuevamente, no descansaría hasta poder verla frente a sí, hasta tenerla entre sus brazos, hasta aspirar su dulce aroma y ver sus increíbles ojos ambarinos…la traería de vuelta a cualquier precio aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

¤«º«º«ºζΩ _**√ЄĿŎ**_ Ωζº»º»º»¤Ж**Ж**Ж¤«º«º«ºζΩ _**√ЄĿŎ**_ Ωζº»º»º»¤

- Bueno, esta es tu nueva habitación- dijo el pelinegro abriendo una de las innumerables puertas de su mansión.

- Es preciosa- declaró la castaña examinado la alcoba, era enorme y muy lujosa, sin embargo lo que más le gustaban eran los colores rojo y dorado que la caracterizaban, le recordaban a Hogwarts solo que sin compañeras ruidosas y, claro, sin exámenes.

- Esta un poco retirada de la mía porque mamá cree que debes tener tu propio espacio y que no debo corromperte o algo así- sonrió- pero puedes ir cuando quieras, ahora descansa que mañana vamos a ir al Ministerio- le informó entusiasmado retirándose con paso calmado hacia su propio cuarto.

Hermione cerró la puerta de su nueva habitación con un suspiro, no terminaba de creer que estaba dentro del Velo, menos aún con Sirius, era tan irreal sin embargo así era y debía acostumbrarse pues según le dijo, no se podía salir de ese lugar…se preguntaba cómo estarían sus amigos, sus padres…su mamá seguramente sabría de su "desaparición" eso la destrozaría aunque le consolaba saber que tenía a su papá y entre los dos se apoyarían para superarlo. Abrió el que supuso era el armario, encontrando infinidad de ropa, de todos los colores imaginables, escogió una pijama de seda color salmón, era muy linda, se la puso de inmediato sentándose en la mullida cama matrimonial, súbitamente se sintió cansada, con sueño…se recostó lentamente deseando olvidar sus problemas al cerrar sus ojos, talvez hasta descansar tranquila a sabiendas de que el mundo real estaba finalmente en paz.

Un moreno de impactantes ojos grises abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta de su nueva visitante, asomó su cabeza para verla completamente dormida, sonrió con ternura, se veía tan inocente así, con sumo cuidado entró hasta llegar al tocador donde depositó una cajita largada, luego volteó nuevamente a mirarla, prometiéndose sacarla de ese lugar tal y como Dumbledore le había dicho, ella debía vivir y estaba seguro de que afuera buscarían la manera de sacarla, pero mientras tanto la pasarían muy bien en su mundo, trataría de que olvidara su problemas, sí, mañana sería divertido, pensó saliendo del lugar.

Recuperó la conciencia sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, escuchaba las aves cantar, sentía el tacto de sábanas de seda, así que después de un rato se armó de valor dispuesta a observar la habitación, suspiró, era la que Sirius le asignó…por un segundo, no, por una fracción de segundo creyó que todo había sido un sueño, pero no, todo pasó y ella seguía en ese lugar tan engañosamente real.

Se levantó colocándose una bata también de seda, miró otra puerta dentro de la recámara que supuso era el baño así que entró dispuesta a darse una ducha pero lo que vio cambió su ideal original, tenía una hermosa tina como la del baño de prefecto de su antiguo colegio pero más pequeña, decidió relajarse, la preparó adentrándose en ella para disfrutar del baño como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía pues en la guerra era un lujo tener tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera luchar. Cuando salió se encontró con un elfo que durante mucho tiempo, en la realidad, la insultó.

- Kreacher- reconoció con algo de extrañeza al verlo ahí.

- Señorita Hermione Granger- reverenció- Venía a avisarle que los amos la esperan para desayunar-

- Ahora voy- el elfo desapareció enseguida.

La castaña se puso una linda túnica-vestido color lila, se arregló rápidamente el cabello y se maquilló levemente, en menos de 10 minutos salió para dirigirse al comedor, extrañada de que los demás estuviesen tan temprano abajo, pero supuso que así acostumbraban los Black, justamente por eso, cuando los vio, casi le da un infarto, ningún integrante de la familia se había cambiado aún sino que portaban su pijama de seda, tenían el cabello despeinado, la señora no llevaba ni gota de maquillaje y se veían a leguas sus caras de sueño.

- Buenos días- saludó el patriarca Black con una sonrisa fresca poniendo su periódico a un lado- Vaya, estas muy guapa Hermione- le guiñó un ojo.

- Concuerdo con eso, ahora veo porqué tardaste tanto en bajar- secundó el hijo menos casi con el mismo gesto que su progenitor ante el sonrojo de la joven.

- Compórtense- regañó la mujer- Lo lamento Hermione por favor siéntate- ofreció gentilmente a lo que la chica obedeció observando su lustroso cabello negro completamente desarreglado, no creyó vivir para ver eso pero recordó que era una ilusión.

- Hola, olvidé decirte que desayunamos con pijama- se disculpó Sirius rascándose la cabeza con su cabello hecho un desastre.

- Olvídalo, ya lo noté- restó importancia ella acomodándose en su silla para que un completo desayuno apareciera frente a todos.

- ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?- inició la plática Walburga.

- De maravilla, me encantó la habitación, gracias por recibirme- dijo la joven tomando un poco de jugo.

- Ni lo menciones, las amistades de Sirius siempre son bien recibidas, aún más si son tan educadas y simpáticas como tú- sonrió el padre nuevamente.

- Olvidaste linda- agregó Regulus pícaramente ganándose un codazo por parte de su hermano que advirtió el jueguito que se traían su padre y hermano para molestarlo.

- Discúlpalos, este par siempre ha sido un poco loco- razonó Sirius tratando de hablar en secreto pero su voz era perfectamente audible.

- ¿Esa es manera de hablar con tu padre?- reclamó este con voz severa.

- Orión- dijo su esposa.

- ¿Sí querida?- dijo solícito cambiando su voz a una tan suave que pareció cómica.

- Llegó Ravus- informó tomando una carta del pico de su lechuza, que era de un color gris majestuoso, la despidió acariciándola para darle el sobre a su marido que lo tomó serio.

- Es de Malfoy- declaró reconociendo la insignia de esa familia en el lacrado verdoso de la carta.

- Bueno, yo me voy cambiando para el trabajo- se paró Sirius- El jefe debe dar el ejemplo de puntualidad- se auto alabó incrementando su ego- Nos vemos en le vestíbulo- dijo a la castaña que asintió divertida.

- Yo también me retiro a arreglarme, vamos querido- los padres se levantaron sonrientes saliendo del comedor.

- También voy a cambiarme, si me disculpas- siguió el menos despidiéndose con galantería.

La ojimel se quedó sola en la gran mesa extrañándose por la rápida retirada de los Black, le intrigaban los comentario referentes a los Malfoy…se reprendió, nada de eso importaba porque, que tonta, casi olvidó que era un mundo creado por Sirius, es decir, nada era real, así que mejor se relajaría. Se levantó llegando hasta su cuarto para recoger su varita puesto que no la tenía consigo, de hecho se preguntaba si estaría ahí pero era lo más lógico, vio una cajita alargada en su tocador que llamó su atención, la tomó abriéndola con curiosidad, dentro estaba su varita pero algo diferentes, comprobó que era la misma solamente que las tallas que antes tenía de madera asemejando ramitas floreadas, ahora eran de plata pura, muy delgadas y perfectamente detalladas, sonrió al ver una notita que decía "Espero que te haya gustado el cambio" esa era sin duda obra de Sirius, amplió su sonrisa guardándola cuidadosamente en su túnica.

Bajó al vestíbulo donde el aludido ya la esperaba sonriente y completamente arreglado con un pantalón azul oscuro casual a juego con una camisa celeste que le ajustaba perfectamente al musculoso cuerpo, su cabello volvía a mostrar su perfecta sedosidad y él conservaba su porte principesco, llevaba su capa roja en la mano.

- ¿Lista?-

- Siempre- respondido ella por reflejo recordando que eso era lo que respondía cuando le preguntaban si estaba lista para morir en batalla.

Él la tomó de la mano girando sobre sí para aparecer en el Ministerio de Magia, en el piso donde estaba la oficina de Aurores dentro del área de apariciones.

- Ya en horas de trabajo - inició el joven hombre- Te declaro desde ahora una auror más de mi departamento- declaró poniendo su mano derecha en la cabeza de ella como ungiéndola.

- ¿Es todo?- inquirió algo incrédula.

- Sí, es todo, ven a que conozcas a los demás- la llevó a la oficina llena de personas con túnicas rojas yendo de un lado a otro.

- Padfoot!- exclamó un joven también de unos veinte años con gafas redondas y cabello negro azabache, si no hubiese sido por los ojos lo confundiría con su amigo Harry.

- Prongs!- correspondió el aludido corriendo a darle un apretó de manos y golpecitos en la espalda a su mejor amigo.

- Sirius!- saludó una voz femenina corriendo a abrazarlo.

- Hola Lily!- este a su vez la abrazó- Chicos, les presento a Hermione Granger, una vieja amiga de la familia- introdujo a la castaña que sonrió observando a los padres de su amigo notando las características que le heredaron.

- Granger, eh? Debes ser hija de muggles como yo, no?- inquirió la pelirroja y cuando la otra asintió la abrazó emotivamente- Un placer Hermione, yo soy Lily Evans- se presentó.

- Un gusto Lily- no pudo evitar sonreírle a la ojiverde era muy simpática, perceptiva y tan inteligente como le habían contado que fue, por un momento deseó que Harry estuviese ahí pero inmediatamente se retractó porque eso significaría que su destino final sería la muerte y era lo que menos le deseaba al ojiverde.

- Yo soy James Potter- intervino el de ojos castaños haciéndose notar- Es un gusto- besó su mano como un caballero, por supuesto solo para impresionarla.

- Compórtate James- regañó su amigo.

- Uy, acaso está contigo?- cuestionó el otro risueño apartándose de ella como si le quemara pero de una manera tan cómica que dio risa.

- No, pero es como mi hermana así que cuidadito- amenazó- además tú ya estas ocupado amigo, tienes novia- esta vez no pudo evitar empelar un tono burlón al referirse a la pelirroja.

- Es cierto pero se puede arreglar- sonrió de vuelta el pelinegro de lentes sintiendo un coscorrón de repente.

- ¿Cómo piensas arreglar eso Potter?- gruñó la ojiverde con el ceño fruncido.

- Convirtiéndote en mi esposa- respondió él dándole un beso en la boca para acallar sus reclamos a lo que ella correspondió cediendo a su encanto completamente feliz.

- Llegas a tiempo- dijo Sirius a su acompañante tratando de no vomitar ante la cursi escena que montaban sus amigos frente a él.

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó como ida mientras contaba cuánto llevaba la pareja en aquel beso.

- Para nuestra boda- dijeron ambos separándose finalmente con una sonrisa boba en sus rostros.

- ¿Cuándo se casan?- cuestionó la joven sus sorprenderse en lo más mínimo, parecía que Sirius había escogido vivir en aquella época, antes del nacimiento de Harry.

- En un mes- contestó Lily con mirada soñadora- Y estás invitada desde luego- le sonrió.

- Claro¿y si eres la madrina? Aún no escogemos una- propuso James mientras su prometida asentía enérgicamente- Hecho, serás la madrina ya que tu "hermano" será el padrino- concluyó con ánimo burlándose nuevamente de su amigo.

- Vaya, gracias- aceptó ella complacida- ¿Y dónde esta Remus?- preguntó casualmente tratando de averiguar el paradero del licántropo de ojos miel.

- ¿Remus¿Cómo sabes de él?- preguntó la ojiverde suspicaz.

- Sirius me habló de él- se excusó rápidamente apenada por no prever la agudeza mental de la otra joven, aunque talvez no importara demasiado.

- Ahhh, bueno Moony consiguió empleo en Irlanda y ya nunca puede venir- explicó James con completa soltura ya que él no gastaba su tiempo en sospechar cosas, eso se lo dejaba a su novia.

- ¿En Irlanda?- le dirigió una mirada de 'luego me explicas' al joven Black que asintió con seriedad.

- Basta de tanta charla, pónganse a trabajar- interrumpió el jefe- Por cierto, Hermione es su nueva compañera- anunció.

- ¿Eres auror? Waw y yo que pensé que Lily era la única que estaba mal de la cabeza- bromeó el joven Potter con genuina sorpresa.

- ¿Dónde estudiaste?- se apresuró a averiguar la pelirroja sin dejar de sospechar acerca de la nueva amiga de Sirius de la cual nunca escucharon hablar antes y que resultaba ser auror e ingresar en un santiamén a su departamento, además era obvio que era inglesa por su acento pero jamás escuchó de ella en Hogwarts y se veía de su misma edad.

- En…- iba a mentir nuevamente.

- Fue requerida en Durmstrang- respondió por ella el ojigris, la joven no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo- Nació aquí, en Bristol, pero optó por aprender magia allá para estar mejor capacitada- dio más información de la requerida pues conocía muy bien a su amiga.

- Fue una sabia decisión, he leído que allá enseñan muchas artes oscuras…no es por ofender claro, creo que así estás más metida en este terreno- aceptó Lily.

- Lo mismo pensé- fingió concordar con ella la castaña- Pero ahora he regresado para hacer mi vida aquí- declaró fingiendo también entusiasmo, es que no entendía porqué debía mentirle a los seres inventados por Black, no era más fácil ordenarles o imaginar que no hacían preguntas?

- Ven, te muestro el lugar- se ofreció la ojiverde dejando la desconfianza de lado, la ojimiel miró a Sirius que sonrió asintiendo, así que supo que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Recorrió de cabo a rabo todo el departamento conociendo a sus nuevos compañeros y comprobando que, en efecto, eran las únicas mujeres aurores del lugar, bueno no le importaba mucho…platicando con Lily, se dio cuenta de que podían ser muy buenas amigas, tanto como lo había sido con Ginny, oh Ginny…recordaba que quería ser sanadora más que nada, estaba enamoradísima de Harry y hasta le contaba sus planes de boda, la recordaba tan ilusionada, tan llena de vida, sin embargo fue asesinada antes de poder cumplir todos sus sueños, había sido muy injusto, lloró mucho por ella y juró ayudar a Harry para mantenerlo vivo en nombre de su amiga que habría hecho los mismo si hubiese vivido lo que debió….ahora miraba a la ojiverde pudiendo recordara su amigo a través de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y a su amiga por su cabello color del fuego, pero debía acostumbrarse a vivir ahí hasta un tiempo indefinido y se estaba adaptando tan bien que ya era la madrina de una boda, supuesta hermana de Sirius y era muy bien acogida por su familia.

Sirius…ese era un tema completamente nuevo para ella, cando escuchó de él la primera vez creía que era un mortífago repugnante, pero cuando lo vio en persona y conocieron su verdadera historia, pensó que era un hombre que había sufrido mucho injustamente, se compadeció y Harry junto con ella le salvaron la vida, de ahí solo se comunicaba con su ahijado ocasionalmente, cuando fue a Grimmauld Place lo conoció un poco mejor pero su opinión cambió para considerarlo un gran niño imprudente y rebelde, después cayó al velo y salió de su vida para siempre…o eso creía hasta hace poco. Ahora estaba atrapada con él, no se quejaba porque era realmente guapo y simpático, no, no, no¿qué pensaba? él tenía muchos años más que ella, lo que veía era su alma, además él mismo había dicho que ella era como una hermana, decidió olvidar ese tema por ahora.

- Entonces ¿Qué opinas?- escuchó decir a Lily, tan metida estaba en sus cavilaciones que no le había puesto atención a todo lo que le dijo anteriormente

- Que, mmm, tienes razón- respondió rogando que eso fuese lo que su compañera quería oír.

- ¿Tengo razón en decir que James es un inmaduro y que debería dejarlo plantado en el altar?- la pelirroja alzó una ceja escéptica.

- Oh bueno, este, no era lo que quería decir…- titubeó.

- No te preocupes, me percaté que pensabas en otras cosas, es normal ya que acabas de regresar después de muchos años- sonrió.

- Sí, voy a preguntarle a Sirius unas cosas, ahora vengo- se disculpó la castaña encaminándose a la oficina del jefe, tocó la puerta- ¿Se puede?-

- Adelante- contestó él.

- Quiero que me expliques por qué Remus esta en Irlanda, eso es algo muy irreal-

- Es que no puedo aparecerlo en mi mundo- explicó con paciencia.

- ¿Por qué?-

- "Aquí" hay ciertas restricciones- tomó aire para iniciar otra explicación- El Velo, a diferencia de los dementotes, distingue a las personas buenas de las malas, al ser buenas les da la oportunidad de crear su ilusión, pero al ser este un limbo, es decir, una antesala al más allá, pues no deja que te "acompañen" los que aún están vivos…-

- ¿Cuál sería el problema?- insistió ella tomando asiento interesada.

- Que los que imaginas los volverás a ver en el otro mundo, pero a lo que aún viven no, así que solo te ayuda a desprenderte de ellos de una vez-

- Entonces si yo quisiera no podría imaginarme a Harry, Ron o a mis padres?-

- Si está con vida, no- ensombreció la mirada- No creas que no lo he intentado…-

- Ya veo…- también se entristeció, por un momento se ilusionó de nuevo de que los vería aunque fuese mentira.

- Pero con lo que me dijiste tendremos más diversión- sonrió- Ya lo preparé, espera y verás-

Cuando acabó de decir eso una alarma comenzó a sonar alertando a todo el personal mientras el jefe se estiraba en su silla de lo más tranquilo. Su mejor amigo entró en su oficina un poco agitado pero visiblemente emocionado.

- Hay un ataque en el muelle!- anunció ajustándose su capa de auror.

- Di a todos que nuestro equipo irá- ordenó el jefe invitando a su acompañante a pararse.

- Genial- el pelinegro sonrió acatando la orden.

La castaña y el oigáis salieron del cuarto encontrando a Lily y James listos para partir, ambos tomados de la mano como buenos enamorados, el cuarteto se dirigió a la zona de apariciones para ir a su destino.

Aterrizaron en el muelle indicado donde algunos encapuchados lanzaban sus hechizo a diestra y siniestra, por un instante Hermione sintió el miedo tan conocido de ver morir a más personas, de que la guerra continuara y el mundo se sumiera en el caos, pero una mano conocida tomó la suya en actitud solidaria, era el ojigris mirándola tiernamente.

- No te preocupes, no te harán daño- tranquilizó recordándole que era una ilusión, así que con renovada confianza sonrió sacando su renovada varita.

Los mortífagos detectaron a los aurores rápidamente emitiendo una risa siniestra, detuvieron el ataque masivo para rodear a su trío odiado.

- Miren nada más, si es Black, Potter y Evans- se mofó uno de ellos.

- ¡Cierra la boca Ruskin!- espetó el de lentes con tono burlón.

- Veo que traen a una nueva amiga…- clavó su mirada en la castaña que se la regresó con toda la arrogancia posible- Pero nosotros también tenemos una- a una señal uno de ellos dio un paso al frente.

- Un gusto verles- declaró quitándose la máscara- En especial a ti primito- sonrió la mujer conocida como Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Para mí es una pena, Bella- retó su primo con varita en alto.

- De esta no se salvan mortífagos!- afirmó la pelirroja con valentía.

- ¿Qué nos harás tú?- se mofó otro de ellos.

- Ya verán- así inició su combate, otra vez la ojimiel reflexionó, tenía que volver a pelear después de todo y aunque era una especia de juego, también era un duelo, de pronto cruzó una mirada con Lestrange y decidió hacerla pagar un poco todo el mal que había ahecho en vida lanzándose contra ella.

- Así que tú eres una nueva integrante, eh?- preguntó la mortífaga en pleno combate.

- Podría decirse- respondió la castaña sin ceder terreno, ambas eran muy buenas, Hermione se sentía orgulloso de haber mejorado tanto en duelo desde su quinto año y más crédito tenía pues la Bellatrix que enfrentaba era casi tan joven como ella.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- volvió a preguntar curiosa por la fuerza de su contrincante, pero esta vez no obtuvo respuesta así que continuó atacando pero en cuanto cometió un descuido un rayo la impactó en la pierna haciéndola caer.

- Soy Hermione Granger- respondió finalmente teniéndola a su merced, la antigua Black sonrió maliciosamente tratando de huir.

Los otros tres también habían ganado sus duelos y ahuyentaban a los encapuchados con risas estridentes, les gustaba la acción pero más les gustaba ganar, tal y como lo estaban haciendo.

- ¡Eso es, huyan cobardes!- gritó el joven potter sonriente.

- ¿Por qué no los mandamos a Azkabán?- intervino la castaña curiosa pues era más que evidente que los habían dejado ir.

-¿Estas loca? No tendríamos diversión sin ellos- contestó James.

- Exacto- apoyó Sirius mirándola intensamente.

La castaña se dejó atrapar por la calidez del mercurio de los orbes del otro, no los había observado así nunca, tan felices, chispeantes…eran tan cautivadores…de pronto recordó el contacto anterior de su mano sintiendo un calorcillo extraño en su propia mano, no sabía qué le pasaba pero comprendía a Sirius, había creado un mundo como siempre quiso que fuera el verdadero, donde siempre ganaban ellos y eran felices, un mundo ideal…

vio su blanca sonrisa dirigida a ella y de pronto deseó que él nunca hubiese dicho que la consideraba su hermana, extrañamente sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago que solo un aves había experimentado…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------**

**----------------------**

**Aquí esta el tercer capítulo del fic.**

**Esta vez me disculpo por la tardanza pero es que estaba leyendo el libro 7 de HP y por supuesto ya lo terminé, la verdad no estuvo tan mal talvez porque hubo más acción en toda la trama no solo al final, el epílogo…mmm… mejor no digo nada para que lo lean.**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero con ansias sus comentarios, es decir dejen REVIEWS!!! Por fa :)**

**Gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto.**

**Contesto lo reviews, como otros autores, con un review que yo misma me enviaré muchas gracias.**

**Atte.**

**« « ¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤ » »**


	4. Dame una Señal

**Disclaimer:**La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser pero no fue…

**A****RRÁNCAME ****L****A ****V****IDA**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Dame una Señal**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

- ¡Vamos a celebrar que les pateamos el trasero a esos mortífagos!- exclamó Potter entusiasmado.

- ¿No es muy temprano para eso?- calmó su novia tomándolo del hombro.

- Claro que sí, pero yo soy el jefe y apoyo a mi amigo en lo de la celebración- secundó Black sonriente.

- Pues eres el jefe más irresponsable que he conocido- se quejó Granger entre divertida y reprobatoriamente.

- Es bueno saber que no has conocido a alguien como yo- respondió el aludido guiñándole un ojo lo que la obligó a desviar la mirada.

- ¿A dónde iremos?- intervino el otro moreno.

- Que tal si vamos a un lindo restaurante…- empezó a decir la ojiverde.

- ¡No!- calló Sirius con cara de frustración- ¡Vamos a una disco!- propuso recibiendo un enérgico asentimiento por parte de su mejor amigo.

- Pero chicos, eso lugares son muy ruidosos, solo hay ebrios y prostitutas- replicó la pelirroja exagerando las cosas por lo que la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír pues ella misma podría haber sido la autora de esas palabras y esos dos, sus mejores amigos Harry y Ron, sin embargo ahora que lo pensaba no estaría mal cambiar un poco sus hábitos ya no era tiempo de su habitual recatamiento, técnicamente nada era real así que tampoco lo eran las reglas ni el bueno comportamiento.

- Anda Lily, una disco no es eso precisamente, solo iremos a bailar- intentó convencerla su novio poniendo cara de corderito.

- No quiero, me da jaqueca- negó ella evitando mirar al otro.

- Lily acepta, yo también iré y ya seremos dos para vigilar a estos- señaló a los chicos- Y si nos queremos ir lo haremos en cualquier momento- la otra la miro indecisa unos segundos.

- Oh de acuerdo- aceptó visiblemente más relajada provocando que los jóvenes saltaran triunfantes.

- Gracias Hermione, normalmente tardaríamos horas en convencerla- sonrió James al pasar a su lado.

- Y yo que pensé que te pondrías de su lado- comentó el otro chico.

- Ya ves que no, Sirius- sonrió evitando mirarlo.

- Ahora no sé dónde quedó la niñita regañona cien por ciento apegada a las reglas y al buen comportamiento- bromeó recordando cuando la vio en su 5º año al estar refugiados en Grimmauld Place y todos los regaños que le daba por incitar a Harry a hacer cosas arriesgadas.

- Yo sí sé dónde está el niñote inmaduro de siempre…- solo entonces se atrevió a mirarlo- …Está parado justo frente a mí- bromeó de vuelta.

El ojigris iba a replicar cuando observó mejor los ojos color del ámbar de ella, nunca los había visto tan de cerca ni por tanto tiempo, siempre que lo miraba era con reproche, ahora sin embargo destilaban alegría, distinguió unos diminutos puntitos oscuros que eran como pecas en sus orbes que le parecieron de los más lindas, ella en sí era muy bonita, no imaginó que pudiera serlo a tal grado de llamar su atención, claro, jamás lo habría hecho si estuvieran afuera pues era la mejor amiga de su ahijado, una niña solamente mientras él era nada más que un viejo libidinoso…se regañó, ahora no tendrían porqué ser distinto así que apartó su vista adelantándose para alcanzar a sus amigos.

La castaña se percató de la intensa mirada del otro sobre ella, no era que le molestara sino que la hacía sentir algo incómoda, pero no le gustó cuando la quitó sin decirle una palabra, dejándola ahí con una mar de dudas en su cerebro…suspiró, también alcanzando a los chicos que discutían muy quitados de la pena respecto a la disco que irían a estas horas, casi momento de la comida por lo que muchas estarían desiertas pero no importaba, ellos pondrían el ambiente en cualquier lugar, así fuera un cementerio. Ahora, no sabían si sería una muggle o una mágica, porqué era tan duro elegir esas cosas?

Llegaron a una disco bastante popular en el mundo mágico que a esas horas tenía bastante actividad, seguramente obra de Sirius pesó la castaña, de cualquier modo entraron directo a sentarse en una de las mejores mesas en la cual a aparecieron bebidas de color azul y diversas botanas de lo más peculiares, la música estaba a todo volumen haciendo que la conversación se perdiera por completo, Hermione solo veía cómo Lily trataba de disimular su cara de enfado haciéndola sonreír por esa actitud tan familiar, después de un rato sintió que tocaban sutilmente su hombro, giró su cabeza para ver al responsable encostrándose con un guapo joven de cabello rubio cenizo ligeramente ondulado y de hermosos ojos azul rey que le sonrió moviendo los labios para invitarla a bailar, aunque ella no lo escuchó captó el mensaje con un sonrojo levantándose de su sitio para tomarlo de la mano.

- ¡Nosotros también vamos a bailar!- se apresuró a decir James jalando a su novia a la pista.

Sirius se quedó repentinamente solo en la mesa observando a sus amigos bailar, se sorprendía de que Lily ahora sonriera cuando unos segundos antes se mostraba bastante huraña, no cabía duda que el amor embobaba a las personas…dio un gran trago a su bebida dirigiendo su mirada a la castaña que se movía junto a ese tipo, era un tal Gaston Reimer que conocía de la escuela era un Ravenclaw y en la realidad había muerto en una redada; por algún extraño motivo le incomodó que ese bailara con la joven, así que se puso de pie con fingida desgana, casi de inmediato una chica morena se le acercó invitándole a bailar con ella, en cualquier otro momento hubiera aceptado de buen gana pero ahora no, se alejó de ella encaminándose nuevamente a su objetivo.

-¿Me la permites?- preguntó con un grito para hacerse escuchar tomándola de la mano para separarlos sin esperar una respuesta alguna del desconcertado rubio que lo miró feo pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- cuestionó la extrañada ojimiel al moreno con el cual ahora bailaba.

-No debes interactuar mucho con las personas- explicó llanamente girándola.

- ¿Por qué?- habló más fuerte intentando hacerse escuchar en medio del tumulto.

- Olvídalo- cortó el ojigris llevándola a su mesa cuando la canción terminó, justo cuando ella torció la boca dispuesta a insistir la otra pareja llegó con ellos algo agitada pero feliz.

- Uff! Oye Hermione por qué botaste al lindo de Reimer?- inquirió la pelirroja tomando un poco de su bebida.

- ¡Yo no lo boté!- se defendió ella visiblemente molesta.

- Sí cariño, no viste cuando Padfoot fue y se la arrebató?- soltó el de ojos pardos con tono divertido abrazando a su novia.

- ¿En serio? Vaya, tú si que te tomas de verdad eso de ser hermano!- bromeó la ojiverde pero solo rió James ya que Sirius frunció el ceño y Hermione no paraba de mirarlo como reclamándole algo.

Luego de un rato cambiaron de tema y la tensión se disipó, las bromas no se dejaba de oír y sus copas no dejaban de llenarse cada vez que las vaciaban... finalmente se pararon a bailar otras canciones, Lily con Sirius, James con Hermione y viceversa o todos juntos, se la estaban pasando de lo mejor, nadie les decía qué hacer o qué no hacer, no se preocupaban por ningún ataque ni se agobiaban con el trabajo de papeleo, era simplemente maravilloso.

Más tarde decidieron salir antes de no poder siquiera mantenerse en pie de lo tomados que estarían, caminaron relajados a través de un hermoso jardín, debían despejarse antes de llegar a sus casas ya que cada quien seguía viviendo con sus respectivos padres, todos llevaban una muy buena relación, la castaña se sintió nostálgica al saber que ella ya no vería a sus padres…se reprendió, siempre tenía que evocar malos recuerdos.

- Hay que hacer algo- dijo de pronto James.

- ¿Cómo que Prongs?- dijo su amigo un tanto desganado.

- Como…- miró a su alrededor en busca de algo, no sabía qué ya que le rodeaban árboles y esas cosas del parque, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando vio una figura envestida en un túnica negra caminando por un sendero perpendicular al de ellos, sonrió distinguiendo si grasiento cabello de inmediato- …no puedo creerlo!- exclamó.

- ¿Qué pasa?- se intrigó la pelirroja.

- Sirius, reconoces esa cabellera?- la ignoró el joven de tan feliz que estaba.

- No, porqué razón recordaría un cabello tan grasiento…- calló de golpe comprendiendo de quién se trataba, esbozó una traviesa sonrisa intercambiando una mirada con su amigo.

- Chicos…- llamó la castaña al verlos comportase tan extrañamente pero estos también la ignoraron avanzando rápidamente al cruce de caminos al tiempo que la figura se acercaba también, las chicas los siguieron confusas sin reconocer a la persona de negro.

- ¡Snivellus!- exclamó James cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca, el joven se alarmó ante esa manera de llamarlo dejando al descubierto su rostro cetrino de nariz ganchuda.

- ¿Potter?¿Black?- musitó sorprendido pero con evidente asco y congoja.

- Me alegra saber que no nos olvidaste- siguió James risueño.

- ¿Cómo olvidar a seres tan viles como ustedes?- declaró con odio tratando de seguir su camino pero le tenían bloqueado el paso.

- No te vayas tan rápido Snivellus, a penas nos reencontramos- fingió sentir pena el joven Black pero manteniendo su maliciosa sonrisa.

- Así que eso era, Snape- habló la ojiverde haciéndose notar- Ni se les ocurra hacerle algo- amenazó conociéndoles de sobra.

- Pero Lily…- empezó su novio.

- Como siempre he dicho, no necesito que me defiendas sangre su…- el hombre con aspecto de cuervo no pudo continuar porque un puño se estrelló contra su cara derribándole.

- No te atrevas a llamarla así- advirtió el joven de cabello indomable con una mirada colérica.

- ¿O si no qué?- retó el otro incorporándose dolorosamente.

- Recordarás este día para siempre- respondido el otro pelinegro sacando su varita.

- Siempre tan cobardes- gruñó- Dos contra uno…-

- Bueno, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que un grasiento como tú no tenga amigos- se mofó el joven Potter empuñando también su varita.

La ojimiel miraba la escena sin decidirse a intervenir, por un lado ese tipo fue su profesor de pociones y miembro de la Orden del Fénix, además se veía que los chicos lo trataban con extrema crueldad, la cual nadie merecía…

- Cloro, siempre los populares, solo son unos traidores de la sangre- escupió con asco sacando su propia varita- Miren que juntarse con sangre sucias-

-¡Te dije que no lo repitieras!- James le mandó un hechizo estrellándolo contra uno de los árboles cercanos.

Ok, cualquier tipo de compasión se había esfumado de la mente de la castaña al escucharlo decir aquello, definitivamente era más odioso en su juventud, todo un elitista sin realmente poder justificarlo, además él había asesinado a sangre fría al profesor Dumbledore, una mago que no merecía morir así; su sangre comenzó a hervir.

El hombre cuervo comenzó a incorporarse nuevamente, estaba furioso de que lo humillaran así, súbitamente comenzó a atacar a ambos ex-gryffindor con innumerables hechizos que no tuvieron problema en detener o esquivar mientras le atacaba de vuelta, después de todo eran los mejores aurores del departamento.

- No sé qué fuiste a hacer a Noruega Snivellus, si sigues igual de inepto- espetó Potter sonriente.

- Talvez fue a buscar ingredientes para una poción que lo hiciera menos grasoso- rió también Sirius.

- O para hacerse invisible permanentemente y que nadie viera su horrenda cara- propuso otra vez James riendo de lo lindo.

-O para quitarse la pestilencia que lo envuelve…- rió canuto.

- ¡Basta!- gritó Severus con los ojos rojos de furia- Sectusempra!- exclamó en dirección al pecho del ojigris que engreídamente no se movió del lugar.

- Escuadre!- conjuró la castaña interponiéndose con increíble rapidez entre la maldición y el moreno, el rayo rebotó en su escudo, con asombro y temor suspiró reconociendo que era peligrosa pues ella misma la llegó a usar contra sus enemigos y vio cómo se desangraban al instante, Harry lo había descubiertos precisamente del libro de Snape…

- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el agresor consternado porque no la había visto, además de que protegió a Black con la única barrera capaz de detener su hechizo, aunque claro, podía ser que lo hubiese adivinado pero no era tan ingenuo para creerse eso…

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Hermione?- interfirió el ojigris un tanto molesto porque ella lo había defendido cuando él era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo solo.

- Créeme, no te hubiera gustado recibir ese conjuro- declaró ella manteniendo su mirada en el tercer joven pelinegro que a su vez la miraba.

- ¿Y, porqué?-

- Porque no y ya- acalló la joven sin ceder en la lucha de miradas- ¿Cierto Snape?- inquirió.

- No sé cómo lo supiste pero si te juntas con ellos- señaló a los otros tres- debes ser una auror y probablemente una sangre sucia- escupió nervioso.

- ¿Y si es así qué?- retó con la varita en alto.

- Deberás morir pues no eres digna de poseer magia- repuso con arrogancia.

- Mira quien lo dice Snape'- recalcó su apellido mirándolo inquisidoramente como si supiera un secreto mientras el otro tembló en su interior presintiéndolo.

- No sé de qué hablas- se hizo el desentendido.

- Yo tampoco, ¿de qué rayos hablas?- se sumó James al mar de dudas mientras su novia se limitaba a escuchar tratando de resolver el misterio de las palabras veladas.

La ojimiel solo sonreía sin parar en su intento de invadir la mente del otro, aún no era experto en Oclumancia pero sabía defenderse bastante bien, finalmente logró abrirse una brecha el tiempo suficiente para dejarle un mensaje 'Un placer Príncipe Mestizo' luego desistió completamente guardando con tranquilidad su varita.

- De nada importante, sigan jugando si quieren- se dio vuelta alejándose un poco de ellos dejando al otro con cara de estupefacción y miedo, sonrió, con eso se aseguraba que no haría algo estúpido.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó la ojiverde llegando a su lado viendo que los chicos decidieron volver a su duelo.

- Nada…-

- No mientas, te conozco, ocultas algo- la pelirroja la miró con suspicacia.

- Lily, me acabas de conocer, no me conoces- alegó ella con una sonrisa divertida.

- Bueno, mmmm, lo presiento entonces- reformuló su comentario enrojeciendo.

- Claro…- dijo la otra sin querer hablar del tema, al menos no con una ilusión…

Antes de extender su charla, sus amigos se les acercaron con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ya me siento bien- declaró uno de ojos pardos.

- Yo estupendo, vamos a casa- secundó el de ojos grises.

Las chicas miraron tras de ellos descubriendo a Snape colgado de los calzoncillos de la rama de un árbol intentando alcanzar su varita que estaba pegada mágicamente a una popo de animal, no sintieron pena por él pero no rieron con ellos, simplemente se despidieron para que cada quien fuera a su casa.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a la mansión Black en la noche, justos para la hora de la cena, entraron al comedor donde Regulus ya estaba sentado leyendo un libro con aire de concentración.

- Pensé que me dejarían cenando solo- saludó desapareciendo su lectura.

- Claro que no, es solo que nos encontramos con un viejo amigo- sonrió su hermano sentándose frente a él.

- Por tu cara deduzco que realmente no era amigo tuyo- intuyó el más joven.

- Era Snape, pero le dimos una inolvidable bienvenida- explicó haciendo reír al otro.

- Así que ya conociste al grasiento, Hermione- rió viéndola acomodarse a un lado suyo.

- Sí, tuve ese "placer"- declaró con sarcasmo divirtiendo al chico.

- Muy bien, cenemos- a la palabra del Black mayor la comida apareció.

- ¿Papá dejó dicho a qué hora regresaba, Reg?-

- No pero dijo que no lo esperáramos porque si podía escabullirse temprano llevaría a mamá a "pasear" por ahí- sonrió.

- Mm, adultos- bufó el otro.

- Cálmate si casi eres uno de ellos- se burló su hermanito- Y digo casi porque tu mente aún no ha evolucionado- rió secundado por la castaña.

- Que gracioso- gruñó el otro comiendo.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día Hermione?-

- Eh…-

- No preguntes que mañana nuestros padres querrán saber y deberá repetirlo- intervino Sirius entre un bocado con el único afán de molestar a su hermano por su comentario anterior.

- No me molesta Sirius- regañó la joven contando al menor sus experiencias más recientes con total desenvoltura.

Terminaron con la cena listos para ir a dormir solo que el joven mayor fue a la sala en vez de a su cuarto, la joven decidió seguirle ya que necesitaba hablar con él, ingresó al lugar ubicándolo sentado en el sillón frente al fuego.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó.

- Adelante- ella entró sentándose al lado del animago que se veía pensativo.

- Quiero agradecerte lo de mi varita- inició la conversación la ojimiel recordando ese lindo detalle con una sonrisa sincera, él la miró para sonreír de igual forma.

- Que bueno que te gustara, pensé que así quedaría mejor-

- Sí…mmm, oye? Realmente te molestaste en la disco?- cuestionó finalmente lo que tanto la carcomía desde aquel momento.

- ¡No!- se apresuró a contestar mas al verse un poco alterado suspiró- Bueno sí, pero fue porque no debes crear ningún lazo con nadie- explicó.

- No iba a crear ningún lazo con él, solo bailábamos- argumentó ella- además por qué no puedo? Tú tienes un lazo muy estrecho con tu familia, Lily y James- repuso con un gesto desafiante, ya de por sí era bastante malo estar semi muerta para que él le impidiera tratar de relajarse un poco haciendo vida social.

- Eso es distinto- le espetó el hombre tajantemente tono que no gustó a la joven.

- ¿Por qué?- insistió con el propósito de hacerlo cambiar de idea o por lo menos fastidiarlo.

- Porque, mmm, porque sí- dijo ya desesperado por el interrogatorio, ante la mirada inconforme de ella decidió tratar de explicárselo con calma- Entiende, todos los que ves aquí ya están muerto en la realidad-

- Lo sé, lo sé pero los veré de cualquier modo cuando yo muera- resolvió sin dignarse a perder en una discusión.

- Sí, pero…- se detuvo, todavía no le diría que trataría de sacarla de ahí ya que si no lo lograba se desilusionaría, entonces tenía que darle otra respuesta lo suficientemente satisfactoria para que dejara de interrogarlo- …pero cuando los veas allá ellos no te recordarán en lo absoluto porque en su vida no te conocieron- razonó audazmente.

- Oh…vaya- bufó resignada ya que contra eso no pudo alegar- Pero contigo si puedo "interactuar", no?- lo miró esperanzada a lo que é no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente cosa que disimuló volteándose al fuego.

- Supongo…- contestó tragando saliva, cómo era posible que él, el gran Sirius Black, estuviese nervioso por una simplote pregunta? Era una atrocidad, él fue el conquistador más grande de la escuela, es esos tiempos cualquier chica que quisiera estaba con él y la palabra interactuar era un alusión a una sesión apasionada de besos…claro ahora era distinto, estaba con la mejor amiga de su ahijado que era muy bonita pero hasta ahí, además llevaban poco más de un día juntos.

- ¿Cómo que supones? Ahora te aguantas- fingió indignarse frunciendo graciosamente el ceño como solo ella sabía.

- Oye…qué fue exactamente lo que le insinuaste a Snivellus antes?- cambió de tema abruptamente.

- Pues que no era digno de ser mago porque es una basura de persona- explicó sin querer darle a conocer aún el secreto que le sabía a su odiado ex-profesor de pociones.

- Sí, por eso mismo lo traje, para molestarlo mucho, se lo merece- rió conforme y orgulloso de su magistral idea recordando también cómo lo había dejado- Seguro sigue ahí colgado el muy inepto- se carcajeó imaginándolo luchar por alcanzar su varita de caca, literalmente.

- Aja, bueno, hasta mañana entonces- se despidió ella sintiendo que ese calorcillo la invadía nuevamente al mirarlo reír de forma tan galante, debía apartarse de él lo más pronto posible, no sabía que le pasaba y desconocer algo siempre la había perturbado en exceso.

- Hasta mañana- se despidió él también mirándola fijamente al salir de la sala, estaba algo confundido con todo esto, por alguna extraña razón temía quedar a solas con ella pero al mismo tiempo quería conocerla mejor…si lo graba su cometido dejaría de verla pero si no, bueno, compartirían un tiempo juntos, ella era lo único real de todo su mundo a la única que no preveía su carácter o algo así, algunas veces se sintió tan solo, cuando realmente muriera vería a todos sus seres queridos pero lo que vivió aquí con ellos nadie lo recordaría excepto él, no importaba que el velo le permitiera crear su mundo si al final se desmoronaría dejándole un vacía acerca de lo que pudo ser pero nunca fue…únicamente ella lo hacía sentir vivo nuevamente ya que no se olvidarían. Pasó su mano a través de su lustroso cabello negro suspirando sonoramente, cuanto deseaba que su ahijado estuviera bien y se diera prisa en hacer el hechizo para sacarla de ahí pues no sabía qué tanto le quedaba de vida a él, miró su mano contra el fuego percibiendo una levísima transparencia, eso era señal del inició de su desaparición, demonios…

**FUERA **¤«º«º«ºζΩ _**√ЄĿŎ**_ Ωζº»º»º»¤Ж**FUERA**Ж¤«º«º«ºζΩ _**√ЄĿŎ**_ Ωζº»º»º»¤ **FUERA**

_MUNDO REAL_

Seis figuras se encontraban reunidas alrededor de una mesa redonda bastante vieja pero resistente dentro de una habitación donde se notaba que hace mucho tiempo nadie ponía un pie en ella pues el tapiz estaba casi totalmente destruido, había algunos agujeros y el polvo inundaba el lugar a pesar de que la puerta estaba abierta, claro que toda la casa estaba en igual condición, era la mansión Potter del Valle Godric, el lugar donde el destino de una persona había sido marcada hacía ya mucho tiempo y es misma persona regresaba a él ya libre de esa cadena pero con otra que le oprimía el corazón cruelmente.

- ¿Qué hay?- preguntó el joven de gafas redondas con gesto frustrado.

- En la biblioteca de Hogwarts hay un libro sobre el velo aunque está en una lengua muerta que tendré que traducir- informó la mujer de mayor edad poniendo un polvoriento libro encima de la mesa.

- En el centro de información del Ministerio no hay mucho…- inició Remus.

- Sin embargo conseguimos su historia casi completa desde su creación- sonrió su esposa con el cabello largo de color azul eléctrico.

- ¿Cómo que casi?- inquirió el moreno.

- En lo que pudimos leer se dice que el Ministerio, durante su conformación, reunió a cinco de los magos más poderosos e inteligentes de la época para pedirles un favor, ahí no hay datos de qué hicieron pero luego dice que 'eso' no fue lo que esperaban, así que después de usarlo durante dos años aproximadamente, decidieron ocultarlo para siempre y lo llamaron "El Velo de la Muerte" ya que su verdadero nombre no debía revelarse nunca para evitar más tragedias- contó el licántropo con extrema seriedad.

- Exacto- confirmó el otro personaje que resultó ser Luna Lovegood, la persona de confianza que Ron fue a buscar- En el Departamento de Misterios cuentan que cinco magos desaparecieron hace muchísimo tiempo en extrañas circunstancias, toso piensan que fue a causa del Velo aunque nadie se atreve a afirmarlo.- declaró.

- ¿Eres inefable?- cuestionó la metamorfomaga curiosa.

- Para nada, trabajo en ese departamento algunas veces y he logrado enterarme de muchas cosas que no debo mantener en secreto por obligación- explicó sonriente mientras se encogía de hombros.

- ¿Sabes si eso magos tienen descendientes?- preguntó McGonagall.

- Pues no lo sé pero puedo averiguarlo- dijo la rubia dispuesta a ayudar pues aunque no convivió mucho con Hermione, la llegó a apreciar mucho saliendo de la escuela, en especial tras la muerte de Ginny, además el pelirrojo se lo había pedido.

- Sí, gracias- dijo el mencionado pelirrojo con sinceridad a lo que ella le sonrió cálidamente provocándole un tenue sonrojo que disimuló reprendiéndose por su actitud tan inapropiada para un momento así, luego de regresar a Herm habría tiempo para esa cosas.

- Entonces será mejor que nos de una copia a todos de alguna página del libro profesora McGonagall, así podremos buscar a qué idioma pertenece más rápidamente- propuso el autonombrado líder de ese grupo.

- De acuerdo- la mujer hizo una floritura con su varita haciendo aparecer una hoja frente a casa uno de los presentes.

- Por ahora es todo…-

- Alto, alto, alto- interrumpió Tonks.

- ¿Qué pasa amor?- inquirió su marido desconcertado.

- ¿Cómo vamos a llamarnos?- preguntó con tal seriedad que dejó a todos callados unos segundos asimilado la pregunta, era típico de ella ese tipo de ocurrencias.

- No creo necesario…-

-…tiene razón Harry, hay que llamarnos de algún modo, como cuando el ED o como la Orden, todos tienen un nombre- apoyó el ojiazul pecoso con su usual aire ufano.

- Pues no sé…-

- Vamos, a Herm le gustaría, como lo del P.E.D.D.O.- insistió el pelirrojo.

- Muy bien, muy bien ¿qué sugieren?- accedió el ojiverde ante esta última declaración.

- Mmm ¿que tal Brigada de Rescate del Velo?- sugirió Luna entusiasmada.

- No, Brigada no, me recuerda a la cosa que formó cara-de-sapo-Umbridge- dijo Ron.

- Entonces Escuadrón- completó Tonks sonriente.

- ¿E.R.V.?- su marido enarcó una ceja sin terminar de creérselo.

- Por mi esta bien- aceptó la profesora queriendo zanjar el asunto de una vez, a ella no le importaba realmente el nombre solo el propósito.

- Bien, entonces así se llamará, Escuadrón de Rescate del Velo- concluyó el ojiverde también ansioso por terminar al reunión- Nos reuniremos aquí en cuanto alguno consiga más información, usaremos el mismo método que en al Orden- indicó a lo que todos asintieron conformes desapareciendo del lugar, solo quedó él, Ron y Luna.

- Oye, Luna no conoce el método…-

- Explícaselo Ron, yo voy a tratar de arreglar un poco este lugar y ponerles hechizos de protección- declaró el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación

- Bueno, mira, cuando quieras convocar una reunión solo agitas tu varita pensando en este lugar- mostró el movimiento lentamente- ¿Ok?-

- Sí, es sencillo- sonrió ella mirándolo fijamente. No te preocupes, todo se solucionará-

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?- él le devolvió la mirada lleno de dudas.

- Lo verás- sonrió nuevamente, era azul contra azul, cielo contra mar, hacía mucho que no se veían y sin embargo ambos recordaban su primer y único beso a la perfección, fue cuando atacaron Hogwarts y cuando Ginny perdió la vida en la batalla, el pelirrojo estaba destrozado pero la rubia no lo dejó caer, tal como ahora lo hacía, le brindó apoyo, esperanza, amor…y nuevamente estaban frente a frente, necesitándose mutuamente, pero ahora sabían que si tendrían la oportunidad de quererse, cuando el mal ya se había ido y sus vidas regresaban a la tranquilidad tan anhelada.

- Luna, yo…-

- Shhh, lo entiendo Ronald- calló ella con una dulce mirada, ambos fueron acercándose lentamente hasta que sus labios se saludaron primero con una suave caricia para fundirse en un beso lleno de ternura que mantuvieron un tiempo hasta que se separaron con igual lentitud para mirarse profundamente comprobando que se amaban de verdad.

- Sabes que te amo- declaró él repitiendo lo que le había confesado aquel día luego del ataque, luego de la muerte de sus dos hermanos y la promesa que se hicieron de volverse a encontrar pasara lo que pasara.

- Yo también te amo- le dijo ella sabiendo de antemano que aún no llegaba el momento de estar juntos por completo.

- Pero…-

- Ya te dije que lo entiendo, yo te esperaré lo que sea necesario- concedió la joven acariciándole el pecoso rostro con su blanca mano- Nos vemos- se alejó desapareciendo.

- Sí…nos vemos- sonrió al aire con melancolía tocándose la mejilla que aún conservaba el calor del contacto de la joven.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------**

**----------------------**

**¡¡****Aquí esta el cuarto capítulo!!**

**Ahora sí que me demoré verdad? Lo siento muchísimo de verdad, lo lamento pero me fue imposible escribir como antes porque ahora que entré a la escuela de nuevo el programa esta pesado****, pero sin más excusas espero les haya gustado y me den sugerencias para ponerles al fic porque este es sobre la marcha, o sea cada vez que me inspiro..jeje dejen REVIEWS!!! Por fa :)**

**Gracias por leerlo y dejar sus impresiones en serio me motiva.**

**Respuesta de los ****reviews, como otros autores, con un review que yo misma me enviaré muchas gracias.**

**Atte.**

**« « ¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤ » »**

**P.D. Alguien me recomienda alguna obra de teatro que este buena?**** Es para un trabajo que debo hacer…:)**


	5. Lazos que nos Unen

Disclaimer: La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J

**Disclaimer:**La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser pero no fue…

**A****RRÁNCAME ****L****A ****V****IDA**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Lazos que nos Unen**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

Harry caminaba con desgana por la que fue su casa cuando bebé, realmente el sitio no le traía recuerdo alguno pero era el lugar donde sus padres pasaron sus últimos momentos y quería darle una mejor apariencia talvez no algo muy notorio pues no deseaba que lo descubrieran, no quería salir en fotos o entrevistas, ni premios ni nada de eso, no ahora…bajó las apolilladas escaleras poniéndoles hechizos de resistencia para evitar que se vinieran abajo, se dirigió a la sala donde la chimenea conservaba las cenizas de lo que fueron alguna vez leños que sus padres colocaron en su última noche con vida, suspiró, todo lo había perdido en esa guerra ¿y para qué? hubiese preferido morir con tal de que los demás vivieran porque sin ellos no tenía caso su existencia…suspiró nuevamente al pasar frente a un espejo y ver la imagen de un joven cansado, con sus ojos apagados que solo recuperaban su brillo cuando ella estaba presente, por ello se aferraba a la esperanza de regresarla a su lado como siempre había estado antes…no soportaba una realidad sin ella, luego de la muerte de Ginny ella lo sacó adelante, fue la única persona que comprendió su actitud riñéndolo sin pena ni mucho menos compasión, ella era su pilar más importante y si aceptaba que no volvería, se derrumbaría definitivamente para seguirla a donde quiera que estuviese…una idea cruzó por su mente: saltar al Velo…rió, demasiado incierto, no sabía qué encontraría y no podría sacarla si él también quedaba atrapado y su amiga se molestaría mucho si eso pasaba, además algo en su mente le dijo que 'no' con mucha insistencia que por alguna razón desconocida, su misión era rescatarla no unírsele.

- ¿Harry?- la voz de su amigo pelirrojo lo sacó de su pensamientos.

- Ron- dijo su nombre simplemente en señal de que lo escuchaba, su amigo le dedicó una profunda mirada pues antes lo había observado un rato notándolo sumamente triste.

- Amigo, lo que dije en el hospital…mmm bueno, tú sabes que a veces soy un tonto y pues, no quise decir eso realmente…sé que Hermione sigue con vida- declaró con un intento de sonrisa.-…también Sirius claro, hasta puede que estén juntos jeje lo imaginas? Ella regañando a tu padrino- bromeó pero el morocho no hizo un solo gesto, cosa que le borró su sonrisa.

- No te preocupes Ron, sé que no era en serio…solo que ahora no estoy del mejor humor para reír como comprenderás, en estos momentos deben de estar con el funeral de Hermione- recordó mirando el cielo por una de las ventanas del lugar.

- ¿Quieres ir?- inquirió el ojiazul al ver su actitud.

- ¡Claro que no!- se controló al escuchar que inconscientemente gritaba- No…no quiero, además si voy me va a ser difícil retirarme luego, detesto a los periodistas- confesó pasándose una mano por su revoltoso cabello azabache mirando al otro, en ese instante se percató de que su amigo se veía ojeroso y más desgarbado de lo normal, claros signos de cansancio, entonces cayó en la cuenta que ambos no habían descansado ni un segundo desde que Voldemort muriera, a él no le importaba pero no debía arrastrar a su mejor amigo con él.

- Igual yo, no saben otra cosa que no sea molestar y…-

- Vete a tu casa- le cortó seriamente.

- ¿Qué dices?- el otro se extrañó por semejante recomendación preguntándose si había escuchado bien.

- Que te vayas a la Madriguera con tu familia, tus padres necesitan tenerte ahí ahora- trató de sonreír pero solo logró sacar una mueca amarga- Descansa unos días y luego te reincorporas a esto-

- Ni lo pienses Harry- negó tajantemente- No voy a abandonarte, necesitamos estar unidos más que nunca…-

- Vete- ordenó con un semblante amenazante- No voy a repetírtelo Ron, quiero estar solo-

- ¿De verdad eso quieres?- preguntó algo dolido por el tono del otro.

- Sí- sostuvo su mirada con firmeza.

- Como quieras- soltó pasando de largo al ojiverde para dirigirse a la salida de la ruinosa mansión con su cara roja por el enojo.

Harry quedó completamente solo en el lugar, como siempre estuvo, primero cuando sus padres lo abandonaron, sin quererlo claro, con los Dursley que siempre lo excluían de su familia, luego su padrino, después Dumbledore, le siguió Ginny y ahora su mejor amiga…se quedó solo, como un náufrago en medio del mar solo con un pequeñísimo destello de luz que pudiese provenir de un faro indicándole que talvez lograse sobrevivir para llegar a esa tierra firme que tanto anhelaba desde el momento en que supo quién era y lo que estaba destinado a hacer…ahora fue hacia su cuarto que ya antes había restaurado un poco nada más al llegar y donde tenía algunas de sus pertenencias más importantes, abrió una caja tomando una foto, una foto que atesoraba desde que salieron del Colegio, era la foto de su graduación, la miró fijamente empezando con su amigo pelirrojo que tenía un brazo sobre el hombro de su amiga castaña mientras con la otra mano levantaba con gozo una cerveza de mantequilla y se la tomaba de un jalón a lo que la ojimiel le dirigía una mirada de 'nunca cambiarás' para terminar sonriendo radiante cuando él mismo la rodeaba con sus brazos para depositarle un beso en su mejilla…se permitió esbozar una sonrisa al recordar aquellos viejos tiempos cuando podían olvidar a ratos que la guerra explotaba en el mundo logrando imaginar un futuro para ellos…se dejó caer en su cama con pesadez, realmente le parecía que el mundo apestaba, nada salía como uno esperaba por más que se esforzara en conseguirlo, nada parecía justo y menos para él, aunque no por eso iba a lamentarse ya suficiente lo había hecho en su infancia mas pararía, por ella. Se levantó ingresando a la biblioteca de la mansión que estaba atiborrada de libros, estos se veían bastante polvorientos pero al parecer las páginas seguían intactas, sonrió al imaginar que su mamá fue la que quiso tener esa biblioteca, que ella fue la que convenció a su padre de comprarle cada uno de esos libros y ella misma les había puesto un buen hechizo de protección; sacó el pergamino que su antigua profesora les había dado tratando de identificar el idioma en el cual estaba escrito su contenido, no parecía conocerlo de nada lo examinó por unos minutos tratando de identificar alguna palabra pero no podía…de pronto escuchó un ruido en la puerta y como su sentido de alerta estaba aún muy despierto, se levantó de un salto sacando su varita en el acto para apuntar al lugar, para su sorpresa se encontró con la impasible cara pecosa de su amigo.

- Tranquilo, ya acabó la guerra…- calmó el joven bajando la varita del otro con cautela.

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿No te dije que te fueras?- espetó enojado guardando su arma.

- Sí, lo dijiste. Iba rumbo a casa cuando me di cuenta de lo que pretendías al correrme…quedarte solo para deprimirte o algo así- regañó-…y eso no lo voy a permitir. Eres mi mejor amigo y no voy a dejarte solo en estos momentos y es mi última palabra- amenazó con un tono más serio de lo acostumbrado- Además estoy seguro que sin mí no podrías sobrevivir…- bromeó sonriente.

- Eres un tonto- musitó el ojiverde comprendiendo que no se lo iba a poder quitar de encima tan fácilmente e internamente se lo agradecía…

- Ey! Hermione siempre me lo dice! Pero no lo soy…sé que la cara no me ayuda pero…!- fue cortado por su amigo que lo rodeó con sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente, el morocho sintió deseos de llorar al verlo a su lado a pesar de todo y de que hablara de su amiga en presente, como si solo estuviese por ahí…Ron sí que era un buen amigo.

- Sé que me adoras amigo pero creo que aprietas igual que mi madre de fuerte- sonrió el pelirrojo feliz ante la muestra de afecto del otro joven que lo soltó sonriente- Vamos, ¿qué hacías aquí? Es que digamos que la biblioteca no es de tus lugares favoritos-

- Busco algo de información sobre el idioma del libro que encontró la profesora McGonagall-

- Pues sigamos porque más adelante me va a dar hambre y te arrastraré conmigo a la Madriguera porque nadie cocina como mamá..!- el joven siguió parloteando mientras inspeccionaba los estantes de lugar en busca de algo que les sirviera con su típico aire despistado a lo que el ojiverde sonrió comprendiendo que realmente nunca estuvo tan solo…se le unió continuando con su labor.

Pasaron eternas horas en las que no encontraron ni una solo pista sobre el origen del idioma tan extraño que el libro contenía, nada, decidieron sentarse un momentos descansando su vista un poco cuando otro sonido afuera los alertó. Salieron rumbo al lobby donde había escuchado accionarse la chimenea, allí encontraron a tres personas envueltas en ropas completamente negras sacudiéndose las cenizas por el viaje.

- Oh, señores Potter y Weasley, que bueno que están aquí todavía- dijo su antigua profesora de transformaciones con aire serio- Les traigo a nuevos integrantes para la, ah mmm, E.R.V.- pronunció recordando el nombrecito del grupo. A su lado los señores Granger lucían desechos pero portaban una mirada decidida.

- Pero profesora, no creo que sea conveniente que…-

- Sabemos muy bien que no somos magos ni nada de eso chico- lo interrumpió el señor Granger- Pero queremos ayudar en algo para traer a nuestra hija de vuelta de donde quiera que esté-

- Lo comprendo perfectamente señor pero no creo que deban participar en esto porque su estado de ánimo no es óptimo y pues…- el ojiverde trató de razonar pues consideraba peligroso que lo que descubriesen no les agradase.

- Si tanto quieren a mi hija como dices entonces su 'estado de ánimo' tampoco es el ideal- debatió el odontólogo dirigiéndole una profunda mirada a ambos jóvenes.

- Buen punto…- musitó el ojiazul recordando que su amiga hubiese dado una respuesta similar ante las oposiciones de su amigo.

- Aún así…- insistió el morocho.

- Aún así nada joven Potter- calló la señora Granger hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron- Hermione es mi hija y haré todo por recuperarla, prometiste ayudar a ello pero nosotros también queremos ayudarte en esa tarea y nada de lo que digas o hagas va a impedirme hacerlo, y ni creas que me asusta su palito ese de madera, vale más que se vayan acostumbrando a nuestra presencia- habló con una voz tan autoritaria que dejó pasmados a los jóvenes- ¿Dónde empezamos? ¿Dónde está su biblioteca?- preguntó casi al aire pues a esas alturas ya estaba saliendo de la sala para buscar el lugar.

- Ahora sabemos de dónde sacó su carácter Hermione- declaró Ron aún asombrado pues por un momento creyó presenciar uno más de los regaños de su castaña amiga, el ojiverde se limitó a asentir pues sintió exactamente lo mismo.

- Sí, así que les recomiendo que no la hagan enojar- comentó el hombre castaño con gesto más sereno- Profesora McGonagall, me gustaría que conectara nuestra chimenea a su red esta de transportes y que nos diera de esos polvitos para poder venir aquí cuando queramos-

- Por supuesto señor Granger, mandaré a un auror de confianza a que se la instale cuanto antes- accedió la mujer de mayor edad sonriendo internamente pues también comprobaba que los padres de su ex-alumna favorita eran tan persistentes como ella.

- En ese caso, manos a la obra- el castaño pasó al lado de los chicos para seguir los pasos de su esposa.

- Nos vemos señores- se despidió la mujer entrando a la chimenea para regresar a sus labores nuevamente mientras ellos intercambiaban una mirada.

- Creo que deberíamos decirles que ya buscamos en la biblioteca y no había nada-

- No Ron, lo mejor será dejarlos que busquen, si alguien puede encontrar algo en ese lugar son los padres de Hermione- sonrió su amigo.

- Tienes razón- rió- ¿Crees que sea genética su extraña afición a los libros?-

- Eso y el carácter- rió de igual manera- Anda vamos a ayudarles- el pelirrojo asintió a lo que ambos salieron de la sala en busca de la pareja de castaños.

¤«º«º«ºζΩ _**√ЄĿŎ**_ Ωζº»º»º»¤Ж**Ж**Ж¤«º«º«ºζΩ _**√ЄĿŎ**_ Ωζº»º»º»¤

- Buenos días familia- saludó con entusiasmo el matrimonio Black pasando a tomar sus lugares de la mesa para tomar su desayuno. Ese día se habían levantado más tarde que de costumbre y los demás ya solo los estaban esperando.

- Muy buenos días queridos padres- dijo Sirius exagerando el saludo adrede- ¿Cómo la pasaron anoche?- interrogó con el único propósito de molestarlos un poco.

- De maravilla hijo- le dijo su madre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿De verdad? Vaya, no imagino lo que pudieron haber hecho- insinuó el joven Black de nombre Regulus siguiéndole el juego a su hermano.

- Sí, qué pudo haber sido que los obligó a levantarse tarde y a portar esas sonrisitas en sus caras- secundó Sirius con una sonrisa pícara que provocó un sonrojo en su progenitora.

- Basta de hablar de nosotros- intervino Orión algo incómodo- ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día Hermione?- preguntó cambiando de tema e incluyendo a la joven en la conversación pues hasta ese momento ella se limitaba a tomar su fruta y a mantener una sonrisa divertida.

- Muy bien a decir verdad- respondió alegre- Tuvimos una breve batalla, la cual ganamos y fuimos a celebrar-

- Mucha acción para tu primer día- comentó la señora.

- Ni que lo digas mamá, al final le jugaron una broma a su amigo Snape- agregó el menor tomando su jugo con elegancia.

- ¿Regresó ya de Noruega?- preguntó Orión a lo que su hijo asintió- Bueno, pobre chico más le hubiese valido quedarse por allá.-

- Y ese no fue nuestro peor encuentro- dijo Sirius- Tuvimos el placer de enfrenarnos a mi querida prima Bella- informó provocando que su familia esbozara un gesto sombrío.

- Que lástima que Bella se haya ido por tan mal camino, pero todo fue culpa de Rodolphus, ese malvado mortífago la alejó de la familia, no como el buen Ted que quiere tanto a Meda- habló Walburga sorprendiendo a la castaña por las palabras que definitivamente jamás creyó escuchar de esa mujer, despreciaba a un sangre limpia y adoraba a un sangre sucia.

- Tampoco es que mi primita esté tan bien de la cabeza que digamos- agregó Regulus y enseguida miró a la invitada- Perdona nuestra charla, supongo que te extrañará que hablemos así de nuestra familia pero hay cosas que no se perdonan en ella, y una de esas cosas es ser un mortífago-

- Es eso lo que me extraña más- musitó la joven sin medir sus palabras.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- la cuestionó el patriarca Black extrañado a lo que la castaña se percató de su metedura de pata pero su compañero la rescató.

- Es que ella estudió en Durmstrang y ahí es común que las familias de sangre pura estén a favor de los mortífagos- explicó el joven hombre como si nada, estaba preparado para ese tipo de problemitas, tantos años de darle excusas a McGonagall por sus bromas habían servido de algo, sabía mentir con una increíble naturalidad.

- Precisamente…- concordó ella agradecida.

- Pues déjame decirte que nosotros no somos cualquier familia sangre pura, como la Noble y Ancestral Familia Black, no creemos en el demente de Voldemort como los Malfoy- aclaró Walburga con orgullo pero con amabilidad.

- Por cierto ¿cómo les fue con Malfoy?-

- Horrible como era de esperarse, hablamos de trivialidades pero insiste en mantener su fanatismo a favor de Voldemort, por desgracia hoy vienen ellos a comer aquí-

- Entonces no me apareceré a esa hora por la casa padre- declaró el menor de los varones con gesto de desagrado.

- Yo sí, estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos mucho- sonrió el hermano con malicia.

- Pero Sirius, a esa hora estaremos en el trabajo y tú eres el jefe…- inició la ojimiel con tono responsable.

- Eso no es problema Hermione, como bien dijiste yo soy el jefe- infló su pecho orgulloso sacándole una sonrisa a su interlocutora- Y hablado de trabajo, ya es hora de irnos- terminó con su jugo de golpe poniéndose de pie y llevando consigo la mano de la castaña quien no tuvo tiempo de acabar con su bebida- Nos vemos luego- se despidió desapareciendo esta vez por la chimenea junto a la joven.

Llegaron por una de las chimeneas del Atrio del Ministerio donde una gran concurrencia de personas ya estaba activa caminando en diferentes direcciones, mientras avanzaban al Departamento de Aurores muchos magos se quedaban viendo al joven pelinegro con una sonrisa mal contenida, la castaña lo notó claramente cuando subieron al elevador y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo muy importante que casi le provoca una carcajada pero la contuvo cuando el otro la jaló nuevamente a toda prisa. Entraron al Departamento correspondiente donde más personas se le quedaron viendo al joven pero este ni en cuenta y no fue hasta que una voz lo llamó que pareció prestar atención a su entorno.

- ¡Sirius! ¿Qué crees que haces así?- regañó una pelirroja acercándoseles.

- ¡Padfoot, no me dijiste que hoy abría pijamada!- rió su mejor amigo mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Qué dices?- el ojigris no captó los comentarios de sus amigos hasta que escuchó la carcajada de la castaña y volteó a verla confundido.

- Olvidaste cambiarte de ropa- declaró riendo aún más cuando el joven se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba puesta su pijama de seda azul e iba sumamente despeinado, por las prisas se la mañana olvidó cambiarse, por lo tanto su rostro adquirió una tonalidad rojiza y rápidamente sacó su varita para ponerse ropa adecuada mientras su mejor amigo tampoco paraba de reír.- ¡Cállense o los despido!- amenazó cuando se hartó de las carcajadas de ese par pues la pelirroja solo lo miraba con reproche.

- No puedes abusar de tu autoridad- alegó la ojimiel limpiándose una lágrima que le salió por tanta risa.

- ¿Quieres ver?- retó cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya no hagas drama Padfoot, admite que fue divertido-

- Para ti talvez Prongs pero para mí no- bufó.

- Este tipo de eventos me hacen cuestionarme una vez más ¿por qué eres el Jefe de Aurores?- declaró la ojiverde mirando al techo en señal de frustración.

- Ay Lily, es más que obvio, soy el jefe por mi increíble atractivo y masculinidad- le contestó él con extrema petulancia.

- Ya quisieras Black- objetó la castaña con tono burlón.

- Exacto, hasta que alguien lo comprende, aquí nadie posee esas características más que yo, por lo cual debería ser el jefe. Hermione, opino lo mismo que tú linda- le guió un ojo coqueto James pasándole un brazo por su espalda, ella se sonrojó.

- ¡Potter!- la pelirroja lo llamó con furia- ¡Eres un ególatra de primera! ¡No sé porqué soy tu novia aún! ¡Eres insoportable…!- los reclamos de la joven fueron callados rápidamente por un beso de su prometido quien ya había soltado a la otra joven a la cual Sirius se acercaba ahora.

- Siempre es lo mismo- le confió el merodeador mirando el espectáculo.- Pobre Prongs, cuando se case escuchará los gritos de la pelirroja a cada segundo, seguro se queda sordo antes de su primer aniversario- bromeó.

- ¡Te escuché Black! ¡Te voy…!- la joven no pudo terminar su amenaza pues otro beso del chico de gafas la calló nuevamente.

- No, pobre de Lily, parece que su lengua va a entumirse antes de su primer aniversario- bromeó esta vez la castaña conteniendo otra carcajada.

- No te pongas celosa linda, también alguien te dará besitos.- le dijo el de cabellos indomables separándose de su novia para tomar aire ante lo cual su amigo esbozó una mueca- Es momento de que consigas un novio- agregó.

- Hoy van a ir los Malfoy a la casa, seguro estará presente el bueno de Lucy- cambió de tema el ojigris súbitamente incómodo por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

- ¿Y eso qué? ¿Acaso pretendes comprometer a Hermione con el oxigenado ese?- inquirió James extrañado por el comentario.

- ¡Claro que no!- bramó el otro exaltado- Solo se los digo porque hace mucho que no vemos a nuestro querido slytherin y me encargaré de darle una apropiada bienvenida- aclaró regresando a su tono de voz normal.

- ¿Le darás saludos de mi parte?- inquirió la ojiverde con un tono un poco más travieso y una mirada maliciosa, la castaña pudo apreciar este cambio e imaginó perfectamente a qué se debía, si Lucius era igual que su hijo en el colegio, debió haber torturado a la pelirroja con constantes insultos sobre su sangre.

- Desde luego, Hermione también estará presente para conocerlo-

- Quisiera decirte que iré a ayudarte pero esta vez no puedo- se lamentó el pelinegro de gafas revolviendo su cabellera tal y como lo hacía Harry.

- ¿Por?- preguntó el otro imaginando ya el motivo.

- Comeremos con mis padres para que conozcan mejor a James antes de casarnos- sonrió la ojiverde.

- Mala suerte compañero, los suegros siempre son un problema- comentó Sirius y de inmediato esquivó un objeto que la joven indignada le arrojó.

- Basta de tanta charla, hay bastante papeleo que llenar por lo del altercado de ayer- interrumpió Lily- Ven conmigo Hermione, te enseñaré cómo se hacen estas cosas- la tomó del brazo alejándola de los merodeadores que suspiraron con idéntico fastidio, detestaban el papeleo.

- Lily- la llamó la joven con cautela cuando ya estaban en su oficina.

- Dime- dijo la otra sin mirarla tomando algunos pergaminos de su escritorio.

- Ya sé llenar estas cosas, trabajé un tiempo como auror- confesó al ver que en efecto el protocolo era igual que el de su realidad.

- ¿En serio? En el Ministerio Búlgaro me imagino ¿no?- recibió un asentimiento prosiguiendo- ¿Y su sistema de organización es igual al nuestro? – indagó la joven regresando a su suspicacia inicial.

- Bueno no es igual pero es muy semejante- respondió la otra reprendiéndose mentalmente por subestimar la inteligencia de su nueva amiga.- Lo que pasa es que no quería que te molestaras en explicármelo, supongo que debes estar muy ocupada- siguió tratando de sonar convincente.

- Para nada, de hecho me gustaría mucho que me contaras cómo es Durmstrang, desde luego he leído algo sobre el lugar pero no es lo mismo que oír la descripción de una de sus estudiantes ¿es cierto que su transporte es un barco?- cuestionó la ojiverde con entusiasmo poniendo a un lado los papeles, ahora le interesaba más saber detalles de la vida de esa misteriosa joven que Sirius había traído.

Hermione, por su parte, sentía que estaba en problemas pues no podía volver a meter la pata con esa réplica de la joven madre de su amigo ojiverde quien era sumamente perspicaz ¿cómo era posible eso? Se preparó para contestar todas las preguntas que le hiciera pues ella le había hecho casi las mismas en su día a su amigo búlgaro Víktor pues le interesaba de igual manera ese colegio, por lo tanto podía defenderse por un tiempo aunque rogaba porque pronto llegara la hora de la comida.

La mañana pasó normalmente, es decir, todo estuvo en paz hasta que llegó la hora en la cual cuatro aurores tenían que salir de su trabajo por diferentes compromisos.

- Es hora de irnos castaña- llamó el pelinegro entrando sin tocar a la oficina de la pelirroja donde la otra joven se notaba bastante aliviada de su llegada puesto que además se paró de un brinco.

- Vaya, el tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando te diviertes- declaró sonriente la ojiverde a lo que su nueva amiga rodó los ojos disimuladamente- También nos vamos, voy por James- con estas palabras se fue del lugar rumbo a la oficina del joven.

- ¿Por qué tus amigos tienen que ser tan reales?- se quejó la joven una vez que estuvieron solos.

- Porque si no, nada tendría chiste además los creo pero no programo sus acciones simplemente dejo que las cosas fluyan. Anda vamonos, no queremos llegar tarde a la comida- la joven asintió siguiéndolo rumbo al área de apariciones.

Aparecieron en el vestíbulo de Grimmauld Place donde el gran retrato de la señora Black no figuraba siquiera sino un cuadro con toda la familia incluida y bastante sonriente se mostraba en movimiento con su escudo familiar coronándolo.

- Joven amo, es usted- reverenció Kreacher como aliviado- Sus padres están en la sala principal joven- informó despareciendo con un chasquido.

Entraron a la sala donde, efectivamente, los señores Black estaban sentados platicando amenamente entre sí.

- Sirius, Hermione, que bueno que llegan- sonrió la mujer.

- Como ven estamos a la espera de lo inevitable- siguió el señor forzando una sonrisa- Siéntense por favor- justo cuando terminó esa frase su elfo doméstico se materializó en el lugar.

- Los señores Malfoy han llegado- anunció llanamente.

- Hazlos pasar Kreacher- ordenó su ama con gesto fastidiado pero cuando tres figuras ingresaron a la sala cambió su rostro por uno de piedra al igual que su marido.

- Abraxas, Eléonore y, supongo, Lucius- reconoció el señor Black sin mayor gesto que el de dignarse a verlos y más aún a recibirlos en su casa.

- Orión, Walburga, Sirius- repitió el saludo el patriarca Malfoy con gesto sumamente gélido, era un hombre de porte regio con su cabello rubio platinado corto y con un bigote amplio que estaba unido a sus patillas dándole un aspecto aún más soberbio.

- Señores Black- saludó enseguida el joven de nombre Lucius que, para Hermione, se veía sumamente joven, su cabello era medianamente largo y totalmente rubio platinado como era patrón familiar, no tenía ni un solo cabello en su rostro el cual era extremadamente pálido, su complexión era más delgada que la de su progenitor pero emanaba casi la misma aura de realeza, además sus ojos color mercurio eran tan fríos como los del mayor, tan fríos como los de un futuro asesino.

- Walburga, indícame la identidad de esta joven- pidió, mejor dicho ordenó, Eléonore Malfoy mirando de pies a cabeza a la castaña quien de repente se sintió como un bicho pero enseguida recordó dónde estaba y levantó con orgullo el mentón. La aludida mujer la miró unos segundos como decidiendo si contestarle o no mientras tanto la castaña la observó, era una mujer delgada y bastante alta, de cuerpo bien conservado para su edad, su cabellera era de un amarillo oro y sus ojos poseían un color azul cristalino, su rostro era afilado y muy bonito pero su expresión arrogante la hacían ver detestable.

- Ella es Hermione Granger, nuestra huésped- contestó finalmente la pelinegra con tono altanero.

- ¿Granger? No me parece conocido ese apellido y estoy seguro que es inglés- intervino el rubio mayor también examinando a la muchacha con ojo crítico.

- En efecto es británica pero su familia no tiene linaje mágico- aclaró la mujer sin andarse con rodeos.

- ¿Es una sangre sucia?- Lucius casi escupe esas últimas palabras dirigiéndole a la aludida una mirada llena de repugnancia.

- Aquí no empleamos ese término joven Lucius, así que no lo repita- cortó el señor Black con autoridad intimidante, no por nada era el patriarca de una de las familias más ricas del continente.

- Veo que insistes en ir por mal camino Orión, te rebajas a acoger personas indeseables bajo tu techo, conviviendo con tu familia, la única con cordura al parecer es la señorita Bellatrix- soltó el otro gran patriarca.

- No pienso iniciar una discusión Abraxas, lo mejor será que pasemos al comedor- propuso el pelinegro.

- ¿Nos sentaremos en la misma mesa que esa indeseable?- se escandalizó la rubia mujer.

- Señora Malfoy, con todo respeto, esta joven tiene nombre y es Hermione, además le advierto que estudió en Durmstrang y con la fama de ese colegio le recomiendo mida sus comentarios- intervino Walburga con gesto severo.

- Con que en Durmstrang, vaya, no sabía que ahí admitían ese tipo de personas- agregó Lucius.

- El que no te hayan admitido a ti es prueba clara de que solo quieren a magos con cerebro Lucy, no sé por qué te extraña- intervino Sirius por primera vez atacando a su ex-compañero abiertamente.

El rubio le dirigió al ex-gryffindor una mirada cargada de odio pues desde el colegio lo detestaba profundamente.

- Señores, la cena esta servida- el elfo apareció justo a tiempo atrasando la confrontación entre ambos herederos.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor tomando un lugar previamente asignado con el cual se conformaron. Hermione, sin embargo, se sentía incómoda por estar conviviendo con los Malfoy, no era tanto por las miradas indiferentes que le dedicaban o por lo que claramente pensaban de personas como ella, si no porque eran una familia de mortífagos y ella conocía bien a Lucius Malfoy ya que lo había visto asesinar a incontables personas, había peleado con él y lo había matado al final, en resumen la situación se le hacía extraña y no entendía cómo Sirius pensaba que sería divertido.

- Bueno, supongo que sabes el asunto que venimos a tratar Orión- inició nuevamente la conversación el rubio platinado.

- Lo imagino solamente- respondió este.

- Pues bien, hemos venido puesto que mi hijo y único heredero de mi familia- señaló con un gesto a Lucius- quiere desposarse con tu sobrina la señorita Narcissa Black- confesó con tono extremadamente formal- Ya hemos hablado con Cygnus y Druella ambos estuvieron de acuerdo solo falta tu aprobación- terminó el hombre.

- No hace falta decir que nuestra familia tiene raíces mágicas muy antiguas y su sangre no tiene ni una gota contaminada, además poseemos una excelente fortuna- agregó Eléonore tomando un poco de vino.

- ¿Qué tanto te interesa mi aprobación Abraxas?- inquirió el otro hombre degustando su vino con deleite mientras su hijo lo miraba sonriente.

- Me parece que unir a dos familias sangre pura de abolengo es conveniente para ambos además no creo que tus arcas necesiten más oro del que ya guardan- respondió.

- No, pero hay algo que quiero a cambio de mi consentimiento-

- Habla- las mujeres se mantenían al margen ante la conversación de sus maridos.

- Quiero que tu hijo respete a esta joven tanto como si ella fuese hija mía- señaló con la cabeza a Hermione que casi se atraganta con la comida al escuchar semejante petición- Que no la vuelva a insultar y que la trate con amabilidad frente a todos- ante esto el joven Malfoy palideció más si eso era posible esperando la contestación de su padre.

- Agrégalo- el hombre extrajo un rollo de pergamino extendiéndolo sobre la mesa en donde ya habían escritas algunas palabras, el pelinegro sacó su pluma para anotar la cláusula y luego firmó el contrato nupcial- Perfecto- el pergamino fue guardado cuidadosamente ante la sorprendida mirada del joven platinado.

- Padre ¿qué has hecho?-

- Conseguirte un buen matrimonio- le contestó con indiferencia.

- Pero…-

- No discutas Lucius, ve a platicar con los jóvenes mientras nosotros hablamos- ordenó su madre quien ya se paraba de la mesa imitando su marido.

- Muéstrale nuestro tapiz Sirius, ya que va a formar parte de la familia tiene derecho a verlo- le dijo su madre a lo que el joven se levantó asintiendo con gusto.

- Vamos Lucy, Hermione- los tres chicos se dirigieron al salón del árbol familiar que tan bien conocía la castaña pues muchas veces lo había admirado por su elaborado diseño.

Entraron al lugar que lucía mucho más elegante de lo que recordaba además emitía un aura portentuosa que envolvía a quien osaba entrar. El árbol familiar incluía el nombre de cada miembro que alguna vez portó el apellido Black desde que este surgió, las cuatro paredes del lugar estaban tapizadas con nombres elegantemente dibujados, nadie había sido borrado de él como en el verdadero.

- Este es nuestro ancestral árbol familiar, como verás nuestra familia tiene registrado aquí a cada miembro de ella y tú tendrás el honor de figurar justo aquí- el ojigris señaló un espacio en blanco a un lado del nombre de Narcissa Black- Lucy Malfoy-

- Deja de llamarme así Black, te lo advierto- gruñó el rubio apretando su puño.

- ¿O si no qué?- él sacó su varita apuntándolo al pecho.

- Irás directo a tu ruina- devolvió la amenaza.

- Me parece que va a ser al revés- intervino una tercera voz finalmente.

- Tú no te metas sangre su…-

- Recuerda el trato Lucy, nada de insultos o te olvidas de esto- señaló el árbol callando al otro joven.

- Me las van a pagar ambos, lo juro- escupió este lleno de furia, no soportaba que lo humillaran así.

- Lo que digas, ahora Hermione porqué no le muestras al futuro primo Lucy un buen truco- Sirius le guiñó el ojo con complicidad a lo que la joven comenzó a pensar un poco hasta que su rostro se iluminó.

- Ah claro, bueno Lucius lo que sucede es que debes poner su mano en esta parte del tapiz porque es parte de formar parte de esto- le indicó la chica.

El joven la miró con hostilidad pero ante la mirada del otro joven accedió a hacer lo que le pedía, inmediatamente que su piel hizo contacto con el tapiz su mano quedó pegada y un desagradable líquido viscoso le cayó desde el techo embarrándolo completamente.

- ¿Qué demonios…?- trató de quitar su mano para limpiarse pero le fue imposible hasta que jaló tanto que terminó por arrancar parte del tapiz y caer al suelo estrepitosamente.

- Lucy, no puede ser, tu cabello está arruinado- se lamentó falsamente Sirius- ¿Qué podemos hacer?-

- Tengo una solución- clamó de pronto la joven con una gran sonrisa, apuntó al rubio con su varita pronunciando un hechizo que un día había escuchado decir a los gemelos con lo que el cabello del chico se desintegró al instante- ¡Listo! Quedaste perfecto- afirmó ayudándolo a levantarse.

- Necesito un espejo ¡me las van a pagar!- bramó alejándose de sus atacantes buscando la tan ansiada superficie reflejante. – ¡Maldito seas Black!- bramó cuando se contempló calvo en uno de los espejos de la casa ante su gritos los otros dos jóvenes soltaron tremendas carcajadas procediendo a regresar donde los adultos con gestos más serios.

- ¡Lucius! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- se escandalizó su madre al verlo en ese estado, con su túnica toda sucia y calvo.

- ¡Estos salvajes me atacaron!- declaró furioso entonces su padre miró con dureza a los señalados.

- Él iba a insultarla- se excusó el joven Black señalando a Hermione quien asintió enérgicamente.

- Más vale que le enseñes a respetar los acuerdos a tu hijo Abraxas o puede perder algo más que su cabellera.- habló el señor Black con tono severo.

- Desde luego Orión- habló con forzado tono amable el otro patriarca- Nos veremos luego- se despidió instando a su familia a hacer lo mismo.

- Hasta luego- habló su esposa dándoles la espalda mientras el joven solamente les dedicó un breve gesto con la cabeza pues no se sentía capaz de modular un tono amable para hablar.

Cuando los tres rubios salieron de la mansión, los cuatro restantes estallaron en carcajadas bastante inapropiadas para su anterior seriedad más aún para la castaña que nunca se imaginó ver reír a los Black de esa manera.

- Eso fue genial hijo- felicitó su padre desplomándose en el sillón- Sus caras eran para retrato-

- El pobre de Lucius tardará en hacer crecer su pálido cabello- secundó su mujer sentándose a su lado con senda sonrisa en su fino rostro.- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?-

- Yo no hice nada mamá- confesó el muchacho ante las caras de completa incredulidad de sus padres- ¡De verdad! Ahora a mí no se me ocurrió nada, fue Hermione- confesó haciendo sonrojar a la aludida.

- ¿Es cierto?-

- Sí señor pero yo no…- iba a excusarse por su comportamiento pero fue interrumpida.

- ¡Muy bien!- le sonrió el hombre- Una excelente broma, el dichoso contrato es una perfecta excusa para que no te moleste y puedas jugarle bromas fingidamente justificadas- rió.

- Perfecto- coincidió su esposa- Esta chica me agrada hijo, deberías hacerla tu novia para incluirla en la familia- bromeó ella causándole un furioso sonrojo a ambos aurores que se miraron unos segundos para luego apartar bruscamente sus ojos.

- ¿Qué dices mamá?- inquirió el pelinegro un poco nervioso- Nosotros, eh, nos vamos a, mmm, pues con James, sí con James a salvarlo de sus suegros- declaró tomando de la mano a la castaña para salir a toda prisa de la sala donde la pareja los miraba risueña.

- ¿En serio vamos a interrumpir a Lily?- preguntó la joven ojimiel ya cuando iban a la salida.

- Por supuesto que no, que James se las arregle solito, solo lo dije para salir de ahí- le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que derretían a las mujeres y a la cual Hermione no fue inmune por lo que se perdió en ella unos momentos hasta que el otro la agitó- ¿Vamos a pasear al Callejón Diagon una rato?-

- Claro, me gustaría ver cómo lo implementaste- asintió ella ya más repuesta.

- Es exactamente igual- aclaró- Oye ¿qué te pareció lo anterior?- le preguntó cuando ya iban caminando.

- Bastante divertido a decir verdad- confesó esbozando una sincera sonrisa que atrapó por instantes al otro, la encontraba demasiado bonita para su salud mental.

- Me alegro porque tendremos muchos ratos más como ese- agregó con entusiasmo aunque sabía que no serían tantos como los que él quisiera.

**--**

**--**

**--**

**¡¡Por fin el quinto capítulo!!**

**Ya me había tardado así que me puse frente a la comp. Y decidí no moverme hasta sacar este capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo ven la amistad que están forjando esos dos? ¿****Y afuera, los papás salieron como su hija? Jajaja**

**Déjenme un Review con sus puntos de vista por favor :)**

**Respuesta de los reviews, como otros autores, con un review que yo misma me enviaré muchas gracias.**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	6. La Puerta al Infierno

**Disclaimer:**La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser pero no fue…

**A****RRÁNCAME ****L****A ****V****IDA**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**La Puerta al Infierno**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

Los jóvenes aurores llegaron sin demora al famoso Callejón Diagon que Hermione encontró tal y como lo recordaba, los tejados multicolores, las tiendas aparatosas con toda clase de artículos y el tumulto de personas yendo de un lado a otro comprando animadamente, era tan real que por un momento imaginó que era verdad.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- le preguntó su acompañante de manera casual.

- No sé, quisiera ir a la librería pero tus libros no deben de ser muy actualizados…- musitó pensativa a lo que el otro se enderezó asustado, él no iba a librerías nunca.

- Pues yo quisiera ir a la tienda de Quidditch- declaró sabiendo que eso no le gustaría a ella.

- ¿Para qué si ya sabes todo lo que tiene?- inquirió la joven en tono cauteloso pues ella no quería ir a semejante sitio.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos cavilando a ver dónde se les ocurría ir sin aburrir al otro, finalmente el chico tomó una decisión.

- Vamos por un helado a Fortescue- propuso pues tenía ganas de un postre.

- De acuerdo- accedió ella recordando cuánto le gustaban esos helados.

Los dos llegaron muy quitados de la pena al pequeño pero acogedor local donde no tuvieron que formarse para pedir su orden, ya con su barquillo decidieron tomarlo en las mesitas de afuera donde tendrían una excelente vista del Callejón.

- Parece que dos rubios nos van a alegrar la tarde- dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa en su boca y terminando de un bocado su helado, la ojimiel siguió el rumbo de su mirada descubriendo a una pareja de rubios comiendo también un helado para ambos.

- No Sirius, Lucius debe de estar furioso con nosotros- lo trató de detener ella.

- ¿Y qué? Él no puede insultarte y quiero averiguar cómo recuperó tan rápido su cabellera- dijo poniéndose de pie para jalar a su compañera.

- No sé…- pero ya no pudo hablar más pues el pelinegro ya casi la había conducido hasta los rubios.

- ¡Hola Lucy! ¡Prima Narcissa!- saludó con efusividad el joven provocando un gesto de incredulidad por parte del otro y uno de fastidio por parte de su prima.- ¿Cómo han estado?-

- Sirius ¿qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntó la rubia con fría cortesía y dirigiéndole una mirada escrutadora a la joven castaña que venía con su primo.

- Solo paseaba para mostrarle a Hermione el Callejón- declaró obligando a la castaña a pararse a su lado.

- ¿Hermione?- la otra joven la miró nuevamente tratando de identificarla mientras Lucius crispaba su rostro tratando de que no se notara su creciente furia.

- Hermione Granger- se presentó ella examinando también a la rubia, definitivamente se veía mucho mejor que cuando la vio muerta por su propio Señor, tenía una piel extremadamente pálida pero con un cutis tan perfecto que le dio envidia, sus rasgos eran finos pero guardaban cierta similitud con los de Sirius, su cabellera dorada resplandecía con el sol y era tan sedosa como sería la de Draco además sus ojos grises la identificaban como toda una Black.

- Narcissa Black, próximamente Malfoy- correspondió al saludo cordialmente sonriendo a su prometido coquetamente.

- Ah, veo que Lucy ya te contó que mi padre aprobó su unión- soltó el joven Black- Supongo que también te dijo que ya vio nuestro ancestral tapiz familiar- agregó con un tono que solo él podía tener cuando planeaba algo, la ojimiel también comprendió esto y se preparó para lo que se les vendría.

- ¿De verdad? Pues no me lo había dicho- dijo ella mirando feliz a su novio quien le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio al otro muchacho.- ¿Qué te pareció Lucius? Pronto aparecerás en él-

- Interesante Narcissa, interesante- soltó el joven controlando su tono de voz.

- Pero también sucedió una tragedia mientras lo veía, cuéntale Hermione, seguro a mi prima le interesará- le dijo el ojigris dejando a la auror en una posición muy delicada al tener sobre ella la mirada curiosa pero fría de la rubia y la hostil amenazadora del rubio, sin embargo se armó de valor decidiendo no dejarse intimidar por hologramas y reclamarle a Sirius más tarde por hacerle esas cosas.

- Sí…- comenzó- Por desgracia el bueno de Lucius activó una especia de trampa de la casa que lo embarró de un líquido bastante desagradable…- confesó poniendo la cara más apenada que logró.

- Ajá, entonces ese era el olor que te decía no un cloaca en reparación- habló Narcissa con tono acusador hacia su prometido al tiempo que arrugaba la nariz.

Al ver a Malfoy a punto de replicar la ojimiel continuó hablando.

- Y eso no fue lo peor…también perdió todo su cabello y tan bonito que estaba- se lamentó la castaña.

- Sí ¿cómo lo hiciste crecer tan rápido Lucy?- inquirió Sirius con un tono curioso pero a la vez pícaro mientras el pálido rostro de Malfoy se tronaba cada vez más rojo.

- ¿Eso es cierto Lucius?- le preguntó su novia examinando su cabeza con detenimiento.

- ¡Claro que sí!- estalló incapaz de aguantar más su furia- ¡Pero no fue un accidente! ¡Este par de engendros me lo hizo! ¡Esa! ¡La sangre…!-

- Cállate Lucy o puedes arrepentirte- lo amenazó Sirius ya con su varita afuera y apuntándole a su pálido cuello- Te recuerdo que hay un trato firmado así que no nos levantes falsos por favor- dijo en un tono tan frío que sorprendió a la propia Hermione.

- Quítame esa varita Black- le ordenó el rubio con un mirada cargada de odio y en un tono que distaba de ser educado ante la escandalizada mirada de la ojigris.

- Discúlpate primero Lucy- condicionó refiriéndose a su anterior acusación.

- ¿Estas loc…?- pero la presión en su cuello aumentó y gruñó resignado- Lo siento- declaró con evidente esfuerzo cosa que complació al otro.

- Muy bien Lucy, eres un buen chico.- sus palabras las acompañó por el gesto que le hacen los amos a sus perritos cuando hacen algo bien, sin embargo, al tratar de revolver su cabellera rubio platinada, esta se movió más de la cuenta y el ojigris la levantó desprendiéndola de su calvo cráneo.

- ¡Es una peluca!- declaró la castaña con la boca abierta mientras Narcissa la contemplaba sin poder creerlo.

- ¡Dame eso estúpido Black!- rugió Malfoy sabiéndose descubierto.

- No puedo creerlo Lucy- rió Sirius alejando la peluca del alcance del otro- Eres más afeminado de lo que pensaba- declaró con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Te voy a…!- en ese instante sacó su varita dispuesto a asesinar a ese odioso pelinegro.

- ¡Mocomurciélago!- exclamó la castaña reaccionado de prisa para ver cómo la cara del rubio se recubría de unos gigantescos mocos y este caía hacia atrás asqueado embarrando su costosa túnica con el helado sin terminar.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Lucius!- chilló Narcissa cubriéndose la boca de la impresión.

- Corre- le dijo Sirius a la castaña tomándola de la mano para huir de la inminente furia del heredero de los Malfoy y llevándose la peluca como trofeo de guerra.

Mientras los aurores iban corriendo pudieron escuchar a lo lejos algo así como '¡Me las pagarán!' pero no les importó y corriendo hasta cansarse. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron agitados se soltaron a reír sonoramente.

- Debemos..hacer esto..más..seguido- dijo el joven respirando rápidamente.

- Claro..yo siempre..termino..hechizándolo..me va a..odiar- bufó la otra tomando aire.

- Ese..hechizo fue genial ¿dónde lo..aprendiste? No creo que en la escuela..lo enseñen..- sonrió curioso.

- De..una querida amiga- confesó recordando con nostalgia a Ginny quien era una especialista en ese desagradable pero útil hechizo.- Gin- agregó suavemente.

- Ah, la hermanita de Ron- recordó el animago comenzando a caminar por el lugar ya rumbo a su casa.

- Fue también la novia de Harry- le informó mientras miraba el anochecer en el horizonte.

- Una tristeza su muerte, debió haber sido duro para él- comentó el otro con pesar de no haber estado ahí para su ahijado.

- Lo fue, creo que aún no lo supera- dijo ella.

- Tú le ayudarás a hacerlo-

- ¿Qué dices? Estamos atrapados aquí Sirius, no volveré a verlo- objetó ella tratando de no derramar más lágrimas.

- Sí, solo decía- se disculpó para después esbozar una traviesa sonrisa- ¿Dónde deberíamos poner esto?- preguntó levantando la peluca rubia platinada en el aire para cambiar de tema.

- Puede que sea un bonito regalo de bodas para Lily y James- propuso la joven imaginando que eso les gustaría a ambos.

- ¡Excelente idea castaña! Creo que te estás volviendo toda una merodeadora- bromeó el chico recibiendo un golpe en su brazo por parte de la muchacha.

- Auch, eso dolió- se quejó él haciendo tal gesto que la otra se soltó a reír olvidando sus preocupaciones de unos segundos atrás.

Entre risas y reclamos se dirigieron a la casa de los Black con paso relajado, ya cuando llegaron era casi la mitad de la noche y cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir un poco, ya que al día siguiente debían trabajar.

Cuando, al día siguiente, la castaña bajó a desayunar todos ya estaban en sus lugares esperando por ella y Sirius tenía un semblante evidentemente de haber dormido poco.

- Insistes en vestiste antes de desayunar ¿eh?- le increpó sonriente Regulus rascando su cabeza en gesto de cansancio.

- La fuerza de la costumbre- respondió ella tomando su lugar en la mesa.

- ¿No será que no quieres que te veamos en camisón?- le preguntó el patriarca Black con tono pícaro.

- No es solo que…- ella trató de hablar pero fue interrumpida.

- ¿Te da pena?- insistió Regulus.

- No pero…- esta vez tampoco pudo terminar su frase.

- ¿Qué cosas dices Reg? A Hermione no le da pena porque ¿qué podría darle pena? Tiene un muy bonito cuerpo, eso solo que no quiere ¿verdad?- declaró la señora Black pretendiendo que estaba defendiendo a la chica pero esta se sonrojó a más no poder clavando la mirada en su jugo de naranja ante la divertida mirada de la familia cuando el señor decidió cambiar un poco el tema.

- Anoche alguien llegó bastante tarde- comentó Orión como quien no quiere la cosa pero decidido a aprovechar esa oportunidad para vengarse de su hijo por la burla del día anterior.

- Cierto, puede escuchar las risas que soltaron ustedes dos- siguió Walburga ante la súbita incomodidad de su joven huésped (nuevamente).

- Lo sentimos señora Black…-

- Es que no saben lo que pasó- la interrumpió el heredero con una sonrisa- Ayer que fuimos al Callejón Diagon nos encontramos a Lucy y a Cissy…- les contó toda lo ocurrido provocando más carcajadas por parte de su familia-…y Hermione piensa que la peluca sería un perfecto regalo de bodas para James y Lily- terminó.

- Sin duda les gustará pero pobre Cissy seguro Cygnus y Druella ya se enteraron y deben de estar tan avergonzados como el joven Malfoy- comentó la señora.

- ¿Dice que fueron al Callejón ayer?- preguntó el joven menor ante el asentimiento de su hermano- ¿Qué no iban a ir con James?-

- Cambio de planes- respondió Sirius pero su hermano lo miró con suspicacia para sonreírle con un mayor entendimiento y luego mirar a Hermione y hacer el mismo gesto.

- Eh, ya nos tenemos que ir al trabajo- declaró la castaña incómoda ante la escrutadora mirada del jovencito Black.

- Que tengan un buen día- los despidió el señor Black viéndolos dirigirse a la zona de apariciones.

Aparecieron un poco más temprano de lo normal encontrando ya ahí a sus otros dos amigos quienes se les acercaron a saludar.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Lucy?- preguntó James con gesto ansioso.

- De maravilla, los Malfoy no olvidarán a Hermione fácilmente- sonrió dispuesto a contar nuevamente la historia, omitiendo claro la sorpresa de la peluca, ante un gesto de fastidio de la aludida.

- No puedo creer lo que hiciste Hermione, te consideraba una persona más seria- declaró la pelirroja exagerando su tono de incredulidad porque en el fondo estaba tan feliz como su novio.

- Aquí la única aburrida eres tú pelirroja- le dijo el ojigris.

- James ¿no vas a defenderme?- le reclamó la ojiverde luego de un rato esperando a que su novio contradijera a su amigo.

- Pero es la verdad…auch- el pelinegro recibió un golpe en su brazo.

- Y luego preguntas porqué a mis padres les pareciste un bándalo desvergonzado y cínico- bufó.

- ¿Tan mal te fue?- levantó las cejas Sirius.

- Peor Padfoot, peor- murmuró su mejor amigo cubriéndose ante otro golpe por parte de su novia.

- ¡Sirius!- una voz animada y de cadencia alegre llamó al Jefe de Aurores enérgicamente.

- Frank- lo reconoció el ojigris estrechándole la mano sonriente- ¿Qué te hace salir de tu oficina?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Oh bueno es que…- pero calló al identificar a una cuarta persona que no conocía en el siempre trío de aurores.

- Ah ella es Hermione Granger una nueva auror que viene de Bulgaria- presentó el joven.- Hermione él es el Ministro Frank Longbottom- recitó haciendo sonreír a la joven pues identificó al hombre como el padre de Neville y como Ministro de Magia se le hacía cómico.

- Un placer sin duda señorita Granger tener a una auror egresada de Durmstrang y luego de la Academia Búlgara de Aurores- le extendió la mano cordialmente el hombre que definitivamente le recordaba a su amigo Neville.

- Mucho gusto señor Ministro- correspondió tomando la mano ofrecida.

- ¿Inglesa no?- ella asintió- Por favor dime Frank, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad- sonrió ahora volteando hacia Sirius- Solo vine a informarte que hay otro integrante en el cuerpo de aurores y que también es un inglés que acaba de regresar del extranjero, así que es su deber ambientarlo. Acércate Severus.- llamó a un joven que se había mantenido muy apartado hasta ese instante y cuando llegó con el grupo de aurores estos no podían hablar de la impresión.- Este es Severus Snape-

- Potter, Black…Evans, Granger- reconoció el joven hombre de cabello grasoso y nariz prominente con un tono de desprecio que pasó desapercibido.

- Es una broma ¿no? ¿Cómo Snivellus de auror?- dijo James con total incredulidad siendo el único de los cuatro que pudo decir algo.

- Veo que se conocen ¡perfecto! Eso hará las cosas más sencillas, recuerden que deben entrenarlo, se los encargo- se despidió el hombre con una sonrisa despistada que heredaría a su futuro hijo.

- ¿Snivellus? ¿Realmente eres tú?- el ojigris se acercó al otro picándolo con su varita para comprobar que no era producto de su imaginación, una bastante retorcida si creaba seres como Snape.

- Soy Snape para ti Black- replicó el otro apartando la varita de un manotazo.- Y no creas que me complace trabajar contigo- agregó.

- ¿Eres un auror?- la pelirroja no pudo más que preguntar eso.

- Que lista Evans, sí, lo acaba de decir el Ministro ¿les sorprende?- increpó gruñón.

- La verdad sí, creía que seguías colgado del árbol- soltó Sirius comenzando a molestarlo ante el gesto iracundo del ex-slytherin.

- ¿Por qué auror? Pensaba que preferías algo relacionado a pociones- intervino la castaña también sorprendida, el que fuera su profesor la miró con rencor al recordar que ella sabía extrañamente cosas de él que le perturbaban.

- Eso no te interesa, tú igual eres nueva así que solo quiero la estúpida inducción y ya me las apañaré por mi cuenta- espetó con tono agrio.

- Pues resulta que yo soy tu jefe y siempre me rendirás cuentas Snivellus- comentó Sirius malicioso.

- Eres el auror de más bajo rango además, así que a todos nos vas a obedecer sin rechistar grasiento- secundó James con una traviesa mirada.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí sabiendo que los chicos le harían la vida imposible al nuevo auror y que ellas tendrían que contenerlos si llegaban a pasarse o a ocultar evidencias que los perjudicaran, pero al final sonrieron también sabiendo que se divertirían mucho a expensas del pobre Snape, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

**FUERA **¤«º«º«ºζΩ _**√ЄĿŎ**_ Ωζº»º»º»¤Ж**FUERA**Ж¤«º«º«ºζΩ _**√ЄĿŎ**_ Ωζº»º»º»¤ **FUERA**

_MUNDO REAL_

- Harry, estoy muy aburrido y tengo hambre- se quejó un pelirrojo desplomándose en el sillón de la biblioteca donde seguían buscando información desde la llegada de los padres de su amiga castaña.

- Silencio Ron que nos van a regañar- calló el ojiverde mirando de reojo a la pareja de castaños que parecía infatigable y que ya los había reprendido por hablar demasiado alto.

- Pero tengo sueño y hambre- insistió el otro sobándose el estómago.

- Bien- gruñó el moreno- Señores Granger…- los llamó con cautela a lo que los aludido lo miraron fijamente esperando a saber el motivo de la interrupción- Eh, ¿no quieren cenar?- preguntó pasando saliva sonoramente.

- Indeseado pero necesario- suspiró el hombre soltando el libro que tenía en la mano- Vamos querida- le ofreció la mano a su mujer quien asintió suspirando.

- Por acá- les indicó el ojiverde mientras su amigo se levantaba de golpe para correr a la cocina.

Cuando todos llegaron al lugar una pequeña criatura se dedicaba ya a arreglar los lugares en la pequeña mesa de la cocina mientras el pelirrojo estaba ya acomodado.

- ¿Dobby?- se extrañó Harry de verlo ahí.

- Señor Harry Potter- reverenció el elfo sonriente- Dobby fue enviado aquí por la profesora McGonagall para ayudar a Harry Potter en algo, Dobby está feliz de poder ayudar a Harry Potter y a Ronald Weasley para la búsqueda de la señorita Hermione Granger- explicó la criatura que a los ojos de los muggles parecía un duende vestido de una manera bastante extraña con un chaleco de amarillo chillón que le quedaba enorme, una sombrero verde con borla y unas calcetas a modo de corbata.

- Ah gracias Dobby, ellos son los padres de Hermione, Jane y Marcus Granger- presentó- Señores Granger, él es Dobby un elfo doméstico y gran amigo- declaró para gusto de la criatura.

- Es un honor para Dobby conocerlos Señora Jane y Señor Marcus Granger- caravaneó educadamente.

- Igualmente- respondió la mujer sin poder evitar analizar al elfo fijamente, su hija les había hablado de esas criaturas pero jamás habían visto una.

- Siéntense por favor, en segundos Dobby servirá la comida- así lo hicieron los tres restantes.

Cuando estuvo lista la cena comenzaron a ingerirla, Ron a engullirla, sin hablar y de pronto un pesado silencio los envolvió, nadie tenía mucho qué decir, al parecer los señores Granger eran muy serios y Harry sentía que lo culpaban por el accidente de su hija mientras que a Ron no le preocupaba nada más que llenar su estómago.

- Nos retiramos a seguir buscando- se levantó el hombre con gesto serio pero el ojiverde habló.

- Lo mejor será que mañana continuemos esto, ya es tarde y todos debemos descansar- opinó más por los otros que por él mismo ya que las ojeras de su amigo seguían ahí y los padres de su amiga no tenían un mejor aspecto.

- No podemos dormir sin saber qué es de nuestra hija joven Potter- replicó la mujer.

- Pero hay que intentarlo, si estamos exhaustos no serviremos de mucho- razonó sorprendiéndose él mismo al dar tal argumento, al parecer su amiga sí le había pegado algo de lógica luego de tanto.

- Pero…- la mujer estaba dispuesta a replicar pero su marido lo impidió.

- Tiene razón- dijo él mirando fijamente a la mujer quien apretó sus labios tal como lo hacía Hermione cuando estaba resignada pero inconforme con algo- Regresaremos mañana a primera hora- declaró el hombre mientras se encaminaba a la chimenea de la mansión.

- Mañana vamos a visitar a mi mamá temprano, es que debe de estar muy preocupada- se rascó la cabeza Ron tratando de que lo comprendiesen- Pero no tardaremos mucho- aseguró.

- De acuerdo, ¿La Madriguera verdad?- preguntó el señor a lo que el ojiazul asintió- Hasta luego entonces- se despidió tomando los polvos flu aún con temor y arrojándolos al tiempo de que pronunciaba la dirección de su casa y desaparecía entre las llamas verdosas con una expresión asustada junto a su esposa quien ya se estaba acostumbrando.

- ¿De verdad piensas dormir Harry?- le preguntó su amigo con escepticismo.

- No podría- sonrió con cansancio el pelinegro.

- No te angusties, tengo una solución- sonrió el otro con una cara radiante de esas cuando creía tener un plan brillante.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?- le preguntó el otro incrédulo.

- ¡Desmaius!- exclamó derribándolo como un costal sin que el otro se lo esperara- Ahora a subirte- sonrió levitando el cuerpo inconciente de su amigo hacia una de las habitaciones medianamente decentes donde él también se acomodó.

A la mañana siguiente un grito removió los mismos cimientos de la antigua mansión y alarmó a los vecinos del Valle Godric quienes, si no supieran que el lugar donde el ruido provenía estaba vacío, jurarían que había venido de ahí.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hechizarme Ron?!- gritó un ojiverde furioso luego de que su amigo lo hubiera despertado con un enervarte.

- Era la única manera…-

- ¡Me noqueaste!- reclamó el otro mirándolo con enojo.

- Lo lamento…- se excusó- Pero funcionó ¿o no? Tus ojeras ya no se ven tanto-

- ¡No me importa!- bufó enfadado- Ay Ron…- suspiró con cansancio.-…eres un caso perdido- terminó revolviendo su cabello.

- Ya lo sabes- rió- ¿Nos vamos a la Madriguera?- le preguntó sonriente el ojiazul pasando a estirar su larguirucho cuerpo.

- Pero solo un rato, tenemos que seguir buscando información…- condicionó severamente.

- Sí, sí solo pasamos a decir hola y regresamos- prometió.

Una hora después estaban siendo obligados a desayunar con la familia de pelirrojos haciéndoles preguntas y comentarios.

- ¿Decías?- le musitó el ojiverde a su mejor amigo por lo bajo al comprender que la visita se prolongaría más de lo debido.

- Errar es humano mi querido amigo- se disculpó el otro feliz de estar con su familia un rato.

- Come más Harry querido, te ves más delgado que cuando vivías con tus tíos- insistió Molly sirviéndole una enorme ración de huevos con tocino.

- Estoy lleno señora Weasley de verdad- intentó negarse él.

- Tonterías, come-

- ¿Cómo va todo Harry?- le preguntó Fred con curiosidad para la incomodidad de su madre.

- No muy bien, debemos buscar algo pero nos está costando trabajo- confesó en un suspiro.

- A penas han pasado pocos días, seguro lo encontrarán- animó Arthur mirando al pelinegro con una sonrisa cansada.

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde a pesar de todo- agregó George mirando de reojo a su progenitora quien comenzó a lagrimear para luego irse del comedor entre sollozos seguida de su marido.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le reclamó Ron a su hermano mayor.

- Hablamos con mamá de porqué no quiere ayudar con su nuevo grupo…- explicó Fred.

- Nosotros no podemos ayudar ahora porque el negocio está reabriendo y hay mucho trabajo…- siguió George.

- Pero no es porque no queramos como mamá- continuó Fred.

- Nos dijo que porque le dolía mucho todavía la pérdida de Gin y Percy- dijo George con pesar- y que a Hermione también la quería mucho pero si se ilusionaba le dolería más saber que fue todo en vano, dice que no se puede regresar a los muertos…-

- Pero nosotros no creemos que esté muerta Harry, creemos que tú la vas a regresar- le sonrió el otro gemelo.

- Eso espero…- suspiró este.

- Lo harás, ya verás que pronto la tendremos aquí y le haremos una gran broma para hacerla enojar- bromeó el otro gemelo.

En medio de su plática la chimenea comenzó a chispear y una cara conocida apareció entre las llamas reconociendo el sitio y notándose sumamente extrañada.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó la voz masculina con cautela.

- Mira Harry es el Señor Granger- exclamó Ron levantándose de un salto.

- ¿Señor Granger?- el ojiverde se acercó al fuego rápidamente para hablar con el hombre.

- Oh joven Potter, que bueno que lo encuentro, este sistema de comunicación es muy extraño y temí haberme equivocado de casa- suspiró el castaño.

- ¿Qué pasa señor?- le preguntó el pelinegro.

- Encontramos algo, vengan lo más rápido posible y de una vez convoques a los otros- pidió con nerviosismo y excitación por lo que el otro supo que realmente era algo importante.

- Vamos para allá, aléjese se la chimenea- asintió el joven viendo desaparecer al castaño.

- Chicos, nos vemos luego- se despidió Ron entrando a la chimenea junto a su amigo mientras los gemelos les deseaban buena suerte.

Aterrizaron en la mansión Potter limpiando las cenizas de sus túnicas rápidamente para agitar sus varitas convocando una reunión y ver a los castaños sentados en el sofá sosteniendo unos libros.

No hablaron pues esperaban que los demás hicieran acto de presencia para comunicar lo que tuviesen que comunicar. La primera en llegar fue la profesora McGonagall quien lucía preocupada pero dispuesta a escuchar las noticias, luego apareció Luna con su típico aire distraído pero sosteniendo una carpeta negra en la mano y con aspecto de haber estado en un huracán por su cabello despeinado y su roma desalineada, finalmente llegaron Remus y Tonks con pinta de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Subieron a su sala de reuniones tranquilamente donde aparecieron dos sillas más para los nuevos integrantes.

- Harry, lamentamos mucho el que no traemos nada nuevo, no hemos podido investigar nada- se disculpó Remus antes de que alguien más tomara la palabra.

- Sí, los aurores nos acosan gracias al Ministro de Magia- bufó la metamorfomaga con su cabello del color del cielo.

- ¿Por qué?- inquirió Harry curioso.

- Pues porque los grandes héroes de mundo mágico no se han aparecido y todos quieren saber lo que ocurrió de tu boca- explicó Tonks como si fuese lo más obvio- Además fue un escándalo el que no hayan ido al funeral de su mejor amiga, los periodistas estás que les salen canas verdes de las dudas y todo eso-

- No fuimos por una razón…- comenzó a decir el ojiverde molesto por las especulaciones de los demás.

- Lo sabemos pero ellos no y quieren saberlo- dijo el licántropo con cansancio.

- No importa…no estamos aquí por eso, sino que los señores Granger al parecer encontraron algo- explicó el pelinegro cediendo la palabra a los aludidos.

- En efecto, mucho gusto, soy Marcus Granger y ella es mi esposa Jane- se presentó- Nosotros los conocemos a ustedes por nuestra hija y precisamente decidimos unirnos a esto porque la queremos de vuelta y haremos todo lo posible para que eso suceda, también sé que ustedes están dispuesto a hacerlo y se los agradezco.- comentó a manera de introducción.

- Hermione es nuestra amiga y nos ha ayudado a todos, ahora no la dejaremos sola- habló Tonks con seguridad con el asentimiento de Remus.

- Bien, lo que encontramos…- pero antes de que la mujer pudiese continuar una pareja de pelirrojos aparecieron en la habitación.

- ¿Llegamos tarde?- inquirió una regordeta mujer tratando de esbozar una sonrisa aunque era más que evidente que más bien trataba de disimular que había estado llorando.

- Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó su hijo menor sorprendido de verla.

- Venimos a unirnos a la E.R.V.- declaró el hombre pelirrojo que la acompañaba con una sonrisa en su pecoso rostro.

Todos los presentes pusieron caras de consternación, no podían creer que el matrimonio Weasley se les uniera luego de haber negado tan efusivamente su ayuda.

- ¿Por qué?- atinó a preguntar Harry.

- Cuando se fueron, Fred y George nos lo dijeron y repitieron que ellos no podían venir pero que nosotros sí y que debíamos hacerlo porque se lo debíamos a Hermione- explicó el patriarca Weasley.

- Pero no venimos por eso sino que nos enteramos de que los señores Granger estaban participando y que si ellos podían enfrentar la situación, yo debía hacer lo mismo- siguió Molly conteniendo nuevas lágrimas.

- Es un gusto que nos acompañe Molly- agradeció Marcus.

- Yo también quiero a Hermione como una hija, más porque yo perdí a la mía- confesó- Por eso voy a ayudar a que regrese, lo prometo Jane- se acercó a la castaña quien se levantó para darle la mano pero la regordeta mujer no tomo su extremidad sino que más bien la envolvió en uno de sus abrazos marca Weasley que por poco asfixia a la señora Granger.

- Gra..cias Molly- dijo las castaña tomando aire rápidamente ante la sonrisa de los demás mientras Harry miraba a la que también había fungido como su madre sustituta con cariño sabiendo que tenía un corazón enorme tanto para reprender como para querer y ayudar.

- Pero ¿en qué estaban?- el señor Weasley convocó otras dos sillas procediendo a tomar parte de la mesa redonda junto a su mujer.

- Analizamos la página que la profesora Minerva nos hizo el favor de proporcionarnos- inició la ojimiel con tono formal- Al principio también creíamos que era una lengua muerta pero luego de que no encontramos nada, se me ocurrió otra cosa- en esta parte esbozó una sonrisita que era tan igual a la de Hermione cuando descubría algo que los demás no pudieron evitar sonreír a su vez- Mmm necesito una pizarra por favor- pidió.

- Desde luego- con un movimiento de su varita Remus convirtió un trozo de madera en un enorme pizarrón.

- Gracias- la mujer tomó un gis y escribió una simple frase- Lo que está escrito está simplemente al revés, como está frase que dice "para guardar un secreto hazlo parecer otra cosa"- eso había escrito pero todo al revés-

- Es una técnica usada por nosotros los llamados muggles en la antigüedad- comentó Marcus a manera de dato para que no se perdieran.

- Exacto pero fue escrito con una letra tan horrible- hizo una mueca de desaprobación- que no se notaba qué tipo de lengua era hasta que Marcus logró entenderla, lo que es comprensible porque es semejante a su caligrafía- bromeó la mujer sorprendiendo a los otros al saberla capaz de sonreír en momentos así.

- Y con eso la identificamos como latín culto simplemente- terminó el hombre mientras su esposa escribía unas líneas en la pizarra.

- Luego fue relativamente sencillo traducir el texto, lo raro es que las mismas líneas se repite a lo largo de toda la hoja- señaló las palabras escritas en latín procediendo a escribirlas traducidas ya.

- "La advertencia debe ser dada…Alighieri en la Comedia la colocó al ser tragado por lo más atroz y con su tercera voz lo explicó en la primera cadencia que expresó…la advertencia debe ser difundida…cuidado con entenderla"- leyó con voz fuerte Luna pensativa- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?-

- ¿Quién es ese Alighieri? ¿Es un muggle acaso?- increpó a su vez Ron.

- Así es, Dante Alighieri fue un escritor muggle y su más grande obra fue la Divina Comedia, supusimos que a eso se refería así que fuimos por ese libro a casa- dijo el señor Granger más entusiasmado por todo lo que habían descubierto.

- Lo de "ser tragado por lo más atroz" pues es el infierno, porque para los hombres eso es lo peor que les pasa al morir, siguiendo la pista hay una parte de la Comedia titulada infierno- levantó el libro para expresarse mejor mientras todos la seguían interesados- Luego esa parte se divide en Cantos por lo que "…con su tercera voz explicó…"-

- Es su tercer canto o capítulo- terminó Harry comenzando a entender las deducciones de los padres de su mejor amiga que se mostraban tan inteligentes como ella.

- Así es- sonrió la mujer- Luego ahí "…la primera cadencia" es como el primer párrafo por lo que llegamos a este texto- procedió a anotarlo también con el gis remarcándolo para evidenciar su importancia.

- _"Por mí se va a la ciudad del llanto; por mí se va al eterno dolor; por mí se va hacia la raza condenada: la justicia animó a mi sublime arquitecto; me hizo la divina potestad, la suprema sabiduría y el primer amor. Antes que yo hubo nada creado, a excepción de lo eterno, y yo duro eternamente ¡Oh vosotros que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza!"_- leyó solemnemente Lupin tratando de comprender esas palabras.

Todos callaron unos segundos asimilándolas también.

- Vaya ¿y todo eso lo averiguaron en la mañana?- soltó Ron con verdadera admiración pero los castaños se limitaron a mirarlo con dureza mientras Harry ya se imaginaba que no habían podido dormir averiguándolo.

- Ese párrafo me da mala espina…- comentó Remus angustiado.

- Pero concuerda perfectamente con lo que no sabemos del Velo- declaró Minerva pensativa- Lo mejor será terminar de traducir el libro que encontré para mayor información-

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso profesora- dijo el señor Granger recibiendo el libro de cubierta negra en las manos.

- Yo ya traigo la información que me pidieron- habló Luna con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál?- el ojiverde estaba aún pensando en la frase que ni se acordaba qué había solicitado de la rubia.

- La de los descendientes de los magos que desaparecieron misteriosamente- aclaró poniendo orgullosa la carpeta negra que traía sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- se sorprendió Tonks- Se supone que eso es clasificado-

- Lo era- ella se encogió de hombros- Me colé al Departamento de Misterios y lo tomé-

- ¿Y nadie te vio?- cuestionó Ron también sorprendido.

- Los que me vieron no lo recordarán… ¿por qué creen que vengo así?- se señaló recordándoles lo desarreglada que lucía pero nadie contestó pues todos había creído que así vestía por su típica excentricidad.

- Pues muy bien hecho señorita Lovegood, no puedo decir que apruebo sus métodos pero en casos desesperados…- la profesora le sonrió levemente.

-Gracias- ella sonrió abriendo la carpeta- Leí que solamente hay descendientes vivos de cuatro de esos magos, por parte de Cliodna Slane queda Septimus Slane que reside en Irlanda actualmente, de Tiberius Vaugham está Abigail Vaugham que ya es mayor, de Paracelso Owston es Cordelia Kendrick y de Bridget Wenlock queda Otho Miiburn, todos en Inglaterra, esos fueron los que venían porque del quinto mago no aparece ni siquiera el apellido, es como si lo hubiesen borrado- explicó la ojiazul con más seriedad.

- Es excelente con esto podremos avanzar mucho más- sonrió Harry esperanzado- Debemos hablar con estas personas de inmediato- inició dispuesto a movilizarse tan rápido como fuese posible.

- Desde luego pero sería prudente arreglar cómo nos iremos y qué daremos de excusa- dijo Arthur pensando en que el Ministerio buscaba al Elegido después de todo.

- Saldremos en una semana entonces- declaró la profesora con autoridad.

- Entonces para Irlanda irás tú Ron con Luna, ustedes pueden salir del país sin tanto revuelo- comentó para sonrojo del pecoso y enérgico asentimiento por parte de la rubia- Con Vaugman van ustedes señores Weasley- la pareja asintió conforme- Por Kendrick les toca Remus y Tonks- también asintieron- Y por Milburn voy yo…- cuando dijo eso la profesora le dirigió una airada mirada- …no se preocupe profesora no la he olvidado, eso solo que preferiría ir solo además considero que lo mejor es que se quede a ayudar a los señores Granger en lo que necesiten de magia y un libro no es algo fácil para dos, con su intelecto sería más rápida la traducción- se explicó cuidando de no herir el ego de su antigua jefa de casa quien se limitó a asentir resignada.

Todos los miembros de la E.R.V. se quedaron más satisfechos al saber que por fin tenían una pista clara a seguir con lo cual probablemente se acercaran más a la verdad sobre el Velo y a la manera de sacar a Hermione Granger de ahí donde seguramente sufría mucho, sin embargo no imaginaban que ella lo estaba pasando no del todo mal aunque claro que la idea de morir y no volver a ver a sus seres queridos no le gustaba en lo más mínimo y gran parte de su ser los extrañaba.

Pronto, pronto la rescatarían, pronto la regresaría a la realidad.

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Otro capítulo finalizado…ufff las cosas se están esclareciendo un poco para los de afuera y poniéndose interesante para los de adentro del Velo. Los Merodeadores están desatados y Hermione con ellos ¿qué pasará luego?**

**En fin, dejen REVIEWS POR FAVOR sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, me puedan dar ideas o críticas, me gusta leerlo. Gracias a todos los lectores.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi: "**_**Tras**__**las Pistas**_**"**

**Respuesta de los reviews, como otros autores, con un review que yo misma me enviaré muchas gracias.**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	7. Tras las Pistas

**Disclaimer:**La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y a pesar de desear otra cosa pues nada lo cambia, a ella se le ocurrió este fantástico mundo.

**A****RRÁNCAME ****L****A ****V****IDA**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Tras las Pistas**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

-No sé cómo Harry pudo pensar que yo llamaría menos la atención para ir a Irlanda- se quejaba un pelirrojo mientras todas las personas a su alrededor le dirigían miradas entre curiosas y admiradas.

- No se refería para salir del país Ronald sino ya en Irlanda- dedujo la rubia que lo acompañaba con una gran sonrisa- Además si pasaras delante de mí yo también me quedaría mirándote- agregó provocándole un furioso sonrojo al ojiazul.

Cuando entraron al Ministerio de Magia el caos se desató…todos los magos que iban caminando en el Atrio se quedaron paralizados en cuanto vieron al alto joven de cabellos color del fuego y, luego del impacto inicial, lo rodearon acribillándolo con mil preguntas, agradecimientos y demás cumplidos que abrumaron al aludido, sin embargo una potente voz hizo silencio.

- TODOS CÁLMENSE- esa era la voz amplificada del nuevo Ministro de Magia quien, flanqueado por dos aurores, se abrió camino hacia el héroe de guerra con una extraña sonrisa- Ronald Weasley, un placer saber de ti- declaró tendiéndole la mano y dirigiéndole una inquisitiva mirada, Shacklebolt Kingsley llegó a Ministro por su astucia y perseverancia y sospechaba del pelirrojo.

- Kingsley- el joven aceptó la mano tendida tratando con la usual familiaridad a un compañero de la Orden- Tenemos que hablar- declaró con más seriedad de la habitual.

- Desde luego pero aquí no- dijo el hombre oscuro refiriéndose a que aún estaban rodeados de espectadores, con un gesto le indicó que lo siguiera.

Luna, más atrás se adelantó para seguirlos pero los aurores le cerraron el paso con varita en mano.

- Ella viene conmigo- Ron se percató de que su acompañante se había quedado atrás y rápidamente la tomó del brazo para acercarla a su persona en un gesto protector que hizo sonreír al Ministro.

Se dirigieron al elevador con rapidez y de ahí hasta la oficina del Ministro donde solamente entraron ellos tres ya que los dos aurores se limitaron a montar guardia fuera de la habitación.

- Por favor, siéntense- ofreció el hombre amablemente mientras él mismo tomaba su lugar tras un enorme escritorio atiborrado de papeles extremadamente bien organizados.- Primero que nada Ron, me gustaría expresarte mi más sincero pésame por lo ocurrido a Hermione, apreciaba a esa joven de verdad…- suspiró- Le dimos un digno funeral, yo personalmente me encargué de que así fuera, después de todo se lo merecía como heroína del Mundo Mágico…- un gesto del otro lo calló.

- No vine a hablar de eso Kingsley- cambió de tema bruscamente pues no quería que le hablara de su amiga alguien que la daba por muerta completamente, al mismo tiempo sintió una mano sobre la suya y supo que Luna lo apoyaba incondicionalmente.

El hombre entonces enarcó una ceja interrogante mientras se cruzaba de brazos en la espera de una explicación.

- Queremos ir a Irlanda- habló inesperadamente la joven de ojos azules con un tono despreocupado.

- ¿Irlanda?- el hombre definitivamente no se esperaba aquello- ¿En qué están metidos?- inquirió.

- En nada en lo que no debiéramos- respondió Luna antes de que Ron pudiese abrir la boca, luego apretó la mano del joven que tenía tomada poniéndolas sobre el escritorio con descaro, el Ministro vio sus manos entrelazadas y comprendió todo.

- ¿Ustedes…? Oh vaya, muchas felicidades- sonrió ante la cara desconcertada del pecoso y la pasiva de la rubia- Señorita Lovegood no me esperaba eso, vaya, pero podrían haber ido a la oficina de transportes sin ningún problema y programar su viaje ¿para qué acudir a mí? Porque no creo que haya sido por consideración- bromeó mucho más relajado, era bueno ver que el amor florecía aún después de tanto sufrimiento.

- Es que quisiéramos mantener esto en la más absoluta discreción- prosiguió Luna tranquilamente.

- Entiendo- asintió el otro comprensivo- ¿Cuándo quieren partir?-

- Ahora mismo si es posible- dijo ella como si nada.

- Pero…- calló de pronto para suspirar y asentir- Muy bien, arreglaré todo para su viaje, denme las coordenadas exactas y un traslador estará listo en menos de una hora, lo enviaré al antiguo cuartel para evitar sospechas- terminó.

- Muchas gracias- la rubia se puso de pie saliendo del lugar llevando al pelirrojo de la mano.

Ron estaba tan sorprendido por todo lo dicho ante Kingsley que no pudo articular palabras hasta que lo digirió todo y eso sucedió hasta que casi llegaban a Grimmauld Place 12.

- ¡Luna eres increíble!- exclamó de pronto cargándola de la cintura para girar sobre sí enseguida.

- Pesé que nunca reaccionarías- le sonrió ella- Pero parece que siempre olvidas que fui una Ravenclaw- agregó.

- Lo sé, lo sé es sólo que estoy tan acostumbrado a que las tácticas las ponga Hermione que…- la simple mención del nombre lo inundó de tristeza haciéndolo borrar su sonrisa y bajar a la joven.

- No te preocupes, tengo el presentimiento que seguimos la pista correcta- con esa frase entraron al antiguo cuartel donde, frente a la chimenea principal, los esperaba una vieja lata de cerveza.

- Vamos entonces- ambos sostuvieron la lata con fuerza sintiendo casi de inmediato el conocido tirón en el estómago, luego la sensación de mareo que fue más larga de lo normal para finalmente caer poco graciosamente sobre el pasto húmedo de alguna colina. Estaban en Irlanda.

- Nunca aterrizaré con dignidad- bufó Ron mientras se paraba ayudando a su acompañante y comenzaba a examinar el lugar- Veo casas cerca, llegaremos al centro en menos de una hora seguramente- calculó mentalmente.

- Antes debemos cambiarnos, no creo que Donegal sea mágico en su totalidad, no debemos llamar la atención- recordó la rubia a lo que el otro sacó su varita transfigurando sus túnicas a simples ropas muggle.

Bajaron la colina con paso relajado pues el ambiente de ese país les incitaba a ello, a pesar de que su país tenía un clima similar, no era lo mismo, ahí casi podían respirar la antigua magia celta. Cuando entraron a la zona de viviendas comenzaron a mezclarse con los muggles de la manera más natural de la que fueron capaces considerando que ambos provenían de familias mágicas, uno era un imprudente de primera y la otra era rara hasta en su mundo. Con todo, lograron llegar sin contratiempos al centro donde el pecoso sacó un pedazo de pergamino a simple vista en blanco pero con el toque apropiado apareció una pequeña flecha color rojo la cual les indicó el camino a seguir desde ahí.

Caminaron durante un tiempo considerable dando innumerables giros, metiéndose por calles torcidas, algunas poco transitadas hasta que se toparon frente a una enorme reja de hierro que circundaban una extensa propiedad dentro de la cual estaba una enorme mansión junto a un pequeño bosque. Se acercaron a la puerta con cautela pues deseaban hablar con el dueño de la mansión.

- ¿Quién es?- cuestionó una voz emergida de un curioso aparato rectangular que estaba al lado de la puerta.

- Ronald Weasley y Luna Lovegood- respondió el pelirrojo apretando un botón con curiosidad pero seguro de que funcionaría pues los señores Granger les habían enseñado a utilizar varias cosas muggles en la semana previa al viaje.

- ¿Escoba o avión?- preguntó nuevamente la voz.

- Escoba obviamente- rodó los ojos el joven ante lo absurdo de la pregunta.

- Adelante por favor- en ese instante las rejas se abrieron dejándoles el camino libre, los jóvenes avanzaron hasta la mansión donde tocaron a la puerta.

- Sean bienvenidos, señor Ronald Weasley y señorita Luna Lovegood- reverenció un anciano elfo doméstico invitándolos a pasar- Por favor sigan a Perry, los guiará con el amo.- pidió amablemente.

Entraron a una enorme sala donde los sillones les invitaban a sentarse por lo mullidos que se veían y en uno de ellos, una figura algo encorvada los miraba fijamente.

- Buenas tardes señor, buscamos a Septimus Slane- inició Ron al ver que el otro no hablaba.

- ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo el mundo mágico recuerda mi existencia? ¿A qué han venido?- increpó el hombre con voz rasposa y actitud decididamente hostil.

- No queremos molestar pero hemos venido a hablar sobre El Velo de la Muerte…- confesó Luna.

El hombre se tensó de inmediato sacando su varita de entre los pliegues de su ropa y apuntando a los jóvenes con ella.

- No les diré nada- gruñó el hombre de intensos ojos azules y ceño fruncido.

- Señor Slane cálmese, no venimos a hacerle daño, solamente queremos información- alegó Ron levantando las manos en señal de paz.

- Todos quieren información, todos buscan lo mismo: regresar a alguien del Velo- murmuró poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de una bastón pero aún con la varita arriba.

- En eso tiene toda la razón, nuestra amiga cayó en él hace poco tiempo y queremos sacarla de ahí- confesó Luna con total sinceridad.

- El Velo fue creado para encerrar a los peores criminales del mundo mágico y luego fue ocultado en el Departamento de Misterios, es prácticamente imposible encontrarlo…- dijo el hombre de cabellos canosos.

- Nosotros fuimos a él, ahí libramos la batalla final contra Vol…Voldemort- recitó el joven- Mi amiga fue arrojada a través del Velo por unos de sus mortífagos, ella es inocente y no merecía eso, por eso queremos rescatarla, por favor señor Slane ayúdenos- pidió con voz suplicante.

- Sabemos que su antepasada Cliodna Slane fue uno de los cinco magos que crearon El Velo y que desapareció misteriosamente.- siguió la rubia.

- Ella atravesó El Velo y nunca regresó, ese fue el final de Cliodna y así pasará con su amiga- declaró el hombre con gesto huraño.

- ¡No! Tiene que haber una forma de regresarla- exclamó el pelirrojo con frustración mientras su acompañante lo tomaba tiernamente del brazo.

- Por favor señor Slane, usted debe saber algo más…- suplicó la joven con gesto entristecido.

Septimus miró a los jóvenes magos por unos segundos, tratando de descifrar sus verdaderas intenciones, sabía que muchos malvados deseaban conocer los secretos del Velo de la Muerte para sus maléficos fines, por ello a él se le había encomendado la misión de proteger el secreto con su vida pero ahora se le presentaban estas personas pregonando una historia sobre una amiga querida que había caído en él y deseaban rescatarla como fuese, sonaba a falsedad pero viendo su tristeza pensó que tal vez el momento de la Profecía había llegado, el segundo inocente sería sacado del Velo y este finalmente sería perfeccionado. Cerró sus ojos con cansancio mientras emitía un suspiro, tenía que hacer algo.

- ¿Estarían dispuesto a todo por ella?- preguntó seriamente.

- Sí- le respondió el joven pelirrojo con seguridad y la rubia asintió enérgicamente.

- Entonces uno de ustedes deberá pasar por una prueba, una prueba mortal…- recitó- ¿Aceptan?-

- Si eso va a ayudarnos a rescatar a nuestra amiga, vamos- asintió el joven de ojos azules.

- ¿Quién de ustedes irá?- preguntó mientras su elfo se materializada a su lado.

- Yo- Ron dio un paso al frente con tal seguridad que su acompañante no pudo articular palabra para impedírselo- Dígame qué debo hacer-

- Entra al bosque y si sales con vida entonces tendrás las respuestas que buscas- informó Septimus seriamente.- Perry, guíalo hasta la entrada- ordenó a lo que el elfo asintió esperando que el mago lo siguiese.

Ron volteó su rostro hacia Luna dedicándole una sonrisa esperanzadora a lo que ella formó con sus labios la palabra 'te esperaré', él asintió y miró al frente con decisión, luego de la Guerra nada lo apartaría de su Luna, ni siquiera la prueba esta del bosque porque ¿qué podía haber ahí además de insectos?

- Aquí es señor Ronald Weasley- se detuvo la criatura frente al inicio de la arboleda. El joven dio otro paso adelante respirando profundamente- Recuerde quien es en todo momento- agregó el elfo misteriosamente para desaparecer.

Ron no miró hacia atrás pues sabía que si lo hacía perdería valor y eso era inaceptable como gryffindor que era, enfrentaría hasta a las arañas por su amiga después de todo ya una vez lo había hecho mientras ella permanecía petrificada, sonrió ante la similitud del momento y se internó en el bosquecillo con varita en mano.

La luz lo abandonó y el aire de inmediato le supo diferente, como más pesado, le costaba mantener su respiración regular pues se notó extrañamente agitado como si acabara de terminar un partido de Quidditch, sin embargo ni una gota de sudor recorría su frente…sus pasos se hicieron más lentos y el típico sonido de pajarillo se cortó como si jamás hubiese existido, en ese momento no podía escuchar absolutamente nada que no fuese su respiración, eso lo puso en alerta de inmediato pero siguió avanzando con ayuda de un lumos paseando su azul mirada entre los gruesos troncos de los árboles esperando encontrarse con alguna criatura como las del Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts. Luego de unos minutos que le parecieron horas, se encontró en un pequeño claro con un diminuto lago en el centro, de pronto le entró una sed terrible, una sed que jamás había experimentado antes, su garganta prácticamente se quemaba y pedía a gritos algo para refrescarla, casualmente ahí estaba ese pequeño manantial que se veía delicioso con su color turquesa profundo, Ron sabía que no debía beber de él porque siempre pasaba algo malo cuando tomas una cosa misteriosa en un lugar misterioso, más aún cuando esa cosa está en el centro de todo como clamando ser tomada…sin embargo la quemazón era insoportable así que trató de convocar agua de su varita pero nada, no podía concentrarse para realizar bien el conjuro y la sed iba en aumento…sus pies comenzaron a acercarse tambaleantes hacia el manantial sin obedecer a su cerebro quien protestaba por la dominación de la necesidad, cayó de rodillas justo frente al agua, sus manos comenzaron a formas un cazo para el precioso líquido mientras él comenzaba a sudar frío al tratar vanamente de resistirse, en el momento en que sus manos tocaron el líquido ya nada pudo detener lo inevitable…sintió cómo el agua pasaba por su garganta y su expresión se volvió de deleite como si llevara días sin probar agua, pasados unos instante por fin su sed se vio mitigada y él pudo reposar satisfecho sobre el pasto del claro.

De pronto vio cómo el lugar se iluminaba como si los árboles se apartaran para dejar entrar a los rayos del sol finalmente, una agradable sensación de calor lo inundó, él amaba el sol, todo lo incitaba a dormir, siempre le había gustado dormir pero ahora era como si necesitara hacerlo, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y él comenzó a rendirse frente al sueño.

- ¿Ronald?- una suave voz le impidió abandonarse a la inconsciencia- Ronald- llamó esta vez con más fuerza pero él se negó a abrir los ojos- Ronald- alguien le susurró al oído provocándole un cosquilleo que lo obligó a abrir sus orbes para ver a la dueña de aquella voz- Hola Ron- le dijo la mujer.

Frente a él se encontraba una mujer que nunca antes había visto más que en sueños, era alta, de curvas impresionantes, perfectos atributos femeninos, su cabello le caía en dóciles rizos por su espalda y era de un color rubio cenizo, su rostro era ovalado con una nariz levemente respingada, una boca seductora y unos impresionantes ojos miel, era simplemente hermosa.

- ¿Quién eres?- logró articular sin poder apartar su vista de ella.

- La mujer de tus sueños Ron- le respondió con esa voz aterciopelada que lo hipnotizaba, le tendió su delicada mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, él así lo hizo.

- Pero ¿cómo…?-

- Shhh- lo calló ella poniéndole un dedo en su boca- No preguntes ahora, sólo relájate- ella comenzó a acariciar la cara del joven con una delicadeza tal que él tuvo que cerrar los ojos debido a lo bien que se sentía y su respiración nuevamente se agitó.- Sígueme- ella lo condujo hasta una especie de tienda colocada justo al otro lado del claro, la cual el ojiazul no había visto antes pero se encogió de hombros al ver que dentro había una enorme cama de sábanas blancas como esperándolos, eso le aceleró el corazón.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó con un toque de inocencia que jamás perdería a pesar de la edad, ella se limitó a sonreírle pícaramente soltándole la mano para sentarse en la mullida cama.

- Acércate- lo invitó seductoramente, él así lo hizo pues estaba idiotizado ante tal belleza, era cierto, era la mujer con la que soñaba hace algún tiempo, aquella que le provocaba escalofríos y quejas de sus compañeros, era idéntica a excepción del ceñidor que llevaba puesto lo cual no le molestó ya que éste solamente le provocaba un deseo irrefrenable de complacerla en todo, de que lo hiciera suyo.

Se aproximó lentamente y ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos depositándole un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios, el cual poco a poco se fue profundizando, lo fue volviendo loco.

'_¿La prefieres a ella Ronald?_' esa voz resonó en su cabeza con dolor, conocía esa voz.

Detuvo el beso tratando de identificarla, era una voz femenina pero no podía recordar a quién le pertenecía.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron? ¿Acaso no me deseas?- la mujer volvió a besarlo sin permiso.

'_¿Ya no me amas?_' nuevamente esa voz lo distrajo haciendo que se separara de la bella mujer porque tenía la impresión de haber olvidado algo muy importante.

- ¿Quién eres?- musitó el joven al aire.

- Ya te lo dije, la mujer de tus sueños- respondió la rubia.

- No, tú no- negó el pelirrojo levantándose de la cama confundido, se paró frente a un gran espejo pasando una mano por su cabello en gesto de frustración.

'Recuerda quién eres' le dijo esa voz ahora menos dolida que antes pero él no comprendió el mensaje porque él sabía quién era, era Ronald Weasley, auror, mejor amigo de Harry Potter y de Hermione Granger, enamorado de Lu… _¡Por Merlín!_ Pensó, eso se le olvidaba, había olvidado a Luna mientras esa mujer lo seducía.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ron? ¿No te gusto?- la rubia se le acercó por la espalda masajeando sus anchos hombros con una lujuriosa habilidad, él la miró por el espejo temiendo dejarse llevar nuevamente porque esa mujer era la mujer con la que siempre había soñado ¿o no?, ella le sacó la camiseta delicadamente y entonces él terminó de comprenderlo todo al ver su torso desnudo, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y la apartó con algo de brusquedad.

- Me gustas y me gustas mucho- comenzó a hablarle al ver su expresión desconcertada- Pero no eres real, te deseé por mucho tiempo pero no te amo, yo amo a Luna, ella es la nueva mujer de mis sueños- declaró con convicción pues lo que decía era la pura verdad, ya no pensaba en otra mujer desde Luna, ya no soñaba con esta rubia desde Luna porque con Luna era con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, no con ésta mujer demasiado perfecta para ser real.- Lo siento pero debes irte- agregó.

La rubia y prefecta mujer lo miró unos segundos de manera dolida pero de inmediato esbozó una triste pero resignada sonrisa, se quitó el fantástico ceñidor y se lo dio al hombre que tenía frente a ella.

- Entonces esto ya no sirve- nada más el ceñidor tocó la mano del joven, ella se esfumó.

'_Ahora ¡respira!_' la voz elevó su tono sacándolo del trance.

El pelirrojo inhaló profundamente sacando su cabeza del manantial y levantándola en dirección a la copa de los altos árboles, respiró con desesperación tratando de llenar al máximo de su capacidad sus pulmones, se sentí algo mareado pero se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mismo lugar que cuando tomó el agua al principio, que nunca se había movido ni besado a aquella mujer, sin embargo, ya tranquilo, notó que llevaba algo apretado en su mano, era el ceñidor…

- Señor Ronald Weasley ¿está bien?- la voz del elfo doméstico lo sobresaltó devolviéndolo por completo a la realidad.

- Sí…eso creo…- se puso de pie con el rojo cabello escurriendo- ¿Qué haces aquí?- increpó secando su rostro con su camiseta.

- El amo Septimus Slane me mandó a buscarlo ya que terminara la prueba- respondió la criatura.

- ¿Prueba?- con esa declaración todo pareció con sentido, había sido definitivamente una ilusión.- Llévame a la mansión- pidió fatigado.

El elfo asintió tomando al mago de la mano para desaparecerlo del claro y aterrizando en la sala de la mansión donde un sonriente hombre y una radiante joven lo esperaban.

- Has estado excelente- le dijo la rubia abrazándolo con ternura.

- ¿Lo…lo vieron?- titubeó el joven con temor pues no esperó que ella lo hubiese visto con otra.

- En absoluto pero tu 'amiga' es bastante perceptiva- intervino Septimus con una sonrisa cansada cosa que extraño al pelirrojo pues antes le había parecido un viejo gruñón.- Como pasaste la prueba, sé que eres una persona de nobles sentimientos y por eso te ayudaré con el problema de tu amiga- declaró- Y creo que ese ceñidor me pertenece- señaló al objeto que el otro llevaba aún en la mano.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Una ilusión?- preguntó el ojiazul mientras le entregaba lo solicitado.

- Sí, el agua de ese manantial es alucinógena, mis antepasados la prepararon con esmero para evitar a los intrusos que quisieran saber sobre El Velo, además este ceñidor es mitológico- sonrió el hombre con orgullo.

- ¿A qué se refiere?- volvió a la cara el pecoso.

- Se dice que era el ceñidor de Afrodita, la Diosa del Deseo y quien lo llevara podría enamorar a quien se le antojara y solamente el amor verdadero podría romper el encanto. Tú lo rompiste, así que pasaste la prueba chico- concluyó el hombre.

- ¿Qué hubiese pasado sino lo rompía?- el ojiazul se atrevió a preguntar con miedo.

- Te hubieras ahogado en el manantial- respondió con simpleza mientras el otro tragaba saliva.- Pero bueno, esto es tuyo ahora, cuídalo muy bien- hizo un movimiento con su varita haciendo aparecer un cofre de donde extrajo un viejo pedazo de pergamino con unas palabras sin sentido y lo entregó al joven de apellido Weasley.

- Mmmm ¿qué es esto?-

- Eso es lo buscan joven Weasley, no tengo más respuestas que dar, lo lamento pero mi antepasada no nos dejó nada más-

- Gracias Septimus, te avisaremos cuando triunfemos- sonrió la rubia con confianza.

- Eso espero- el hombre le devolvió el gesto despidiéndose mudamente de la pareja.

Cuando estuvieron nuevamente en las calles de Donegal el pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza queriendo formular una pregunta.

- Oye Luna- inició a lo que ella lo volteó a ver- ¿Tú me hablaste durante la prueba esa?- cuestionó inseguro pero sabiendo que probablemente había sido su imaginación.

La joven de cabellos claros tan solo le sonrió como era típico de su persona y siguió caminando sin responderle.

- ¿Cómo supiste que no era real?- inquirió más tarde la rubia en tono curioso.

- Es que tengo una cicatriz bastante notoria en mi abdomen y al no verla simplemente lo supe- respondió el joven encogiéndose de hombros.

Permanecieron un rato más en silencio y cuando el chico pensó que jamás sabría la respuesta a su duda, ella habló.

- ¿Sabes? Yo sueño contigo Ronald- declaró con ese aire despistado como de quien no quiere la cosa mientras el pecoso abría los ojos de la impresión para luego alcanzarla en dos zancadas.

- Yo también Luna, yo también- le dijo tomándola cariñosamente de la mano mientras la luna los envolvía con su luz y ellos se dirigían a una pequeña posada que el Ministro le había hecho favor de reservar.

La misión había tenido éxito, uno mayor del esperado.

¤«º«º«ºζΩ _**√ЄĿŎ**_ Ωζº»º»º»¤Ж**Ж**Ж¤«º«º«ºζΩ _**√ЄĿŎ**_ Ωζº»º»º»¤

Unas risas estruendosas se dejaron escuchar por toda la casa de los Black, ese ruido provenía específicamente de la sala donde un grupo de personas se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo.

- No puedo creer que le hayan hecho eso al pobre de Snape- habló la señora Black con un tono de fingida pena ya que esbozaba una divertida sonrisa.

- Eso no fue nada mamá, después lo pusimos a perseguir sus calzoncillos a lo largo de un vecindario muggles- declaró un joven de ojos grises llorando de la risa.

- Sirius tuvo esa idea, admito que fue genial- lo secundó otro joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos color avellana riendo de igual manera.

- ¿Y ustedes dos no hicieron nada para evitarlo chicas?- preguntó el patriarca Black igual de divertido.

Las jóvenes se voltearon a ver brevemente para luego negar con la cabeza al mismo tiempo mientras fruncían el ceño de manera casi idéntica.

- Al principio trataron de defenderlo pero cuando Snivellus les gritó sangre sucias frente a todo el Departamento, dejaron de intentarlo- observó James con gesto medio molesto.

- Pues todo parece muy divertido en su trabajo- comentó Regulus en su usual tono jovial y alegre.

- Lo es hermano, todo vale la pena cuando vemos la cara de constipación de Snivellus- rió el heredero de los Black.

- ¿Por qué no lo invitas a cenar con nosotros, Sirius?- propuso Walburga con esa sonrisa que tanto sorprendía a Hermione pues era idéntica a la que mostraba Sirius cuando planeaba alguna broma.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el aludido escandalizado- ¡Jamás!- negó asqueado.

- Perdóneme Señora Black pero a esa cena yo no asisto- secundó James a su mejor amigo con gesto similar.

- Pues yo sí vengo si me invitan- sonrió en contraste su pelirroja prometida.

- ¡Lily!- exclamó el joven Potter sin poder creer en sus palabras.

- Me ofrezco a invitarlo ya que Sirius se niega- intervino también la castaña con tranquilidad pues ya olía la treta, no en vano había pasado varios veranos en compañía de los gemelos.

- ¡Hermione!- gritó esta vez Sirius mirándola como si le hubiese crecido una calabaza en la cabeza.

- Chicos, tranquilos- dijo Orión sonriendo divertido pues algunas veces su hijo era tan ingenuo- Me parece que invitar al joven Snivellus sería una perfecta ocasión para que conozca a la familia Black- insinuó maliciosamente.

James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada de asco, luego al ver las sonrisitas en los demás rostros una de perplejidad, después una de comprensión y finalmente una cómplice.

- ¡Mejor sí vengo!- clamó Potter emocionado.

- ¡James!- chilló la chica pelirroja imitando el anterior reclamo del joven provocando carcajadas y un puchero por parte del aludido.

- ¿Qué esperabas Lil? Soy demasiado inocente- se excusó el auror de gafas encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Tú? ¿Inocente?- preguntó ella con la incredulidad marcando su rostro- Podría darte muchos calificativos pero inocente ni siquiera cruzaría por mi mente- dijo.

- Con que muchos calificativos ¿eh?- el pelinegro le regaló una pícara sonrisa- ¿Cómo cuáles?- inquirió en ese tono de casanova que derretía a las chicas y sonrojaba a Lily Evans.

- No frente a mí por favor ¡vayan a un hotel!- reclamó Sirius recordándoles que tenían espectadores.

- Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia- se burló Regulus- ¿tú qué opinas Hermione?- la castaña no pudo contestar porque la pregunta la tomó desprevenida mientras tomaba un sorbo de té y el líquido se fue por el lado equivocado de su garganta haciéndola toser estrepitosamente.

- Reg, ¿quieres matarla?- le regañó su madre con fingido reproche mientras Sirius se hacía el desentendido y Lily le daba golpecitos en la espalda a la joven.

- Era sólo una inocente pregunta querida- defendió su padre guiñándole un ojo al chico con complicidad.

- Me parece que ya es algo tarde…- habló la ojimiel con voz entrecortada debido a su anterior casi ahogo- …y estoy algo cansada así que si me disculpan…- se puso de pie dispuesta a retirarse sin haber respondido a la pregunta.

- Tienes razón Hermione, es tarde, nosotros también nos vamos- la ojiverde la imitó ayudándola con la incómoda situación- Muchas gracias a todos por la velada- sonrió sinceramente.

- Sí, gracias, ahora debemos ir a un hotel…- comentó el chico de gafas tomando a su novia de la mano.

- ¡James!- gruñó la joven dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

- Ya, ya cariño sólo bromeaba- la calmó con una sonrisa a lo que ella le devolvió una peligrosa mirada de advertencia.

- Los acompaño a la chimenea- se ofreció Walburga amablemente.

La castaña reiteró su despedida procediendo a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación; estaba ya girando el picaporte cuando, de repente, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, sobresaltada se giró con rapidez ya con varita en mano y apuntando directamente a quien la había sorprendido.

- Tranquila, soy yo- declaró un joven de cabello negro con las manos arriba y una nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Lo lamento Sirius- suspiró la joven bajando su arma- Estoy algo paranoica- agregó con una débil sonrisa.

- No es eso, solamente es resultado de que viviste la guerra, una guerra muy cruel- aclaró el joven el tono de quien también ha vivido algo así, ella bajó la mirada recordando su mundo, a su familia, a sus amigos, su pasado perdido…todos sus sueños ahora inalcanzables, luego él volvió a hablar- Oye Hermione, disculpa si te incomodó lo que dijo Regulus…- ahora ella lo miró extrañada.

- Está bien, después de todo tú no los controlas- dijo suavemente comprendiendo exactamente a qué se refería.

- Sí…claro- se miraron fijamente y quedaron prendados, súbitamente eran incapaces de apartar la mirada, el mundo dejó de girar para ellos, sus corazones comenzaron a acelerar su marcha y su respiración se hizo casi inexistente, su mente usualmente llena de preocupaciones se fue quedando completamente en blanco como si les hubiesen hecho un obliviate, pronto no recordaron ni siquiera sus nombres y no les importó; poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros, él inclinando su cabeza y ella levantando ligeramente la suya, se atraían como dos imanes, es decir, sin voluntad verdadera sino porque así lo dictaban sus polos opuestos, de pronto, sus narices hicieron contacto y una dulce descarga eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos, en ese preciso instante él recordó quién era y despertó del encanto…con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo el ojigris dio un paso atrás irguiéndose cuan alto era, miró a la joven a penas un segundo y se marchó de su lado casi corriendo.

'¿Qué fue eso?' pensaron ambos ya sin verse.

Hermione se recargó contra su puerta aún pasmada, aún sintiendo el roce del otro como una braza en su nariz, respiró profundamente tratando de apartar esa sensación y de regularizar sus latidos, cuando finalmente lo logró, entró a su habitación, con un movimiento de su varita se puso uno de los lindos camisones cortesía de Walburga y se acomodó en la mullida cama dispuesta a dormir, sin embargo no conseguía apartar de su mente los ojos metálicos de Sirius…los veía como dos gotas de mercurio cálidas y hermosas, como pozos sin fondo que la invitaban a hundirse 'íbamos a besarnos' pensó sonrojándose 'pero él se fue' agregó mentalmente con cierta tristeza, probablemente él la veía como lo que era: una niña, la mejor amiga de su ahijado, una chiquilla a penas…no podía negar que él se le hacía sumamente atractivo pero a lo mejor ella no le parecía bonita, pensándolo detenidamente de seguro él había tenido innumerables chicas hermosas a sus pies, después de todo su fama de rompecorazones estaba bien fundada y ella para él no sería más que otra niña tonta con las hormonas a flor de piel…suspiró, talvez eso era, hormonas, porque ella quería a Harry aunque en su actual situación lo más sano sería olvidarlo puesto que no volvería a ver…de pronto la terrible sensación de pérdida y dolor la embargó, no quería pensar en eso, no quería sentirse así, no quería…unas lágrimas rebeldes escurrieron por sus mejillas y ella cayó en la inconsciencia horas después de que éstas se secaran.

Era casi la hora de la salida para los del Departamento de Aurores cuando los chicos decidieron poner la segunda parte del plan en acción, la primera había sido no molestar a Snape durante todo el día, ahora debían invitarlo a cenar como era su meta.

La castaña tomó aire, agarró la mano de la pelirroja y se dirigió directo a donde Snivellus estaba parado con su cara huraña de siempre.

- Snape- llamó la joven de rizos en tono amable.

- Granger- él la miró con desprecio a penas prestándole atención.

- Oye, qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo, ni siquiera te conozco y ya me detestas- propuso con una conciliadora sonrisa mientras la pelirroja rodaba los ojos con enfado y el joven de nariz aguileña la miraba suspicazmente.

- No me interesa entablar relaciones con personas de _tu clase_- escupió el aludido.

- Vamos no seas gruñón- insistió ella un tanto molesta por su insulto pero sin demostrarlo- Lo que pasa es que los señores Black desean conocerte y me pidieron que te invitara a cenar con ellos- aclaró tratando de persuadirlo.

- No me interesa- repitió él casi en un gruñido.

Estaba a punto de darles la espalda groseramente cuando la castaña le dio un codazo a la pelirroja quien se quejó pero tomó la palabra.

- Insisto…Severus- la voz de Lily paralizó al joven de cabellos de cuervo haciéndolo mirar a la joven con incredulidad.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisita al ver su reacción, no cabía duda que algunas cosas no cambiaban fuese la realidad de quien fuese.

- ¿Cuándo es la cena?- logró preguntar el ex slytherin rindiéndose con demasiada facilidad para sincera sorpresa de la ojiverde.

- Ahora mismo- dijo la castaña victoriosa.

- ¿Ya le dijiste?- preguntó otra voz acercándose a ellos.

- Sí y aceptó- contestó ella al tiempo que Sirius hacía una mueca de disgusto tal como habían planeado.

- Espero que no me dé indigestión- agregó James de igual manera.

- ¿Irás también Potter?- preguntó Snape con rencor.

- Claro, no creerías que dejaría sola a mi prometida ¿o sí?- lo retó con la mirada al tiempo que rodeaba con su brazo la cintura de Lily ante la colérica cara de la serpiente.

- Se nos hará tarde, vamos a las chimeneas- intervino la ojimiel presintiendo que volarían hechizos si no los distraía.

- Pensándolo bien, no tengo ropa adecuada- objetó el nuevo auror arrepintiéndose de haber cedido tan estúpidamente.

- Sin pretextos, estoy seguro que bajo toda esa suciedad…auch- exclamó ante el codazo que recibió por parte de cierta castaña para recordarle el plan- …digo, bajo tu capa de auror de seguro llevas una túnica apropiada-

- Black…- gruñó el aludido pero antes de poder destilar su veneno fue arrastrado hasta las chimeneas y antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a los señores Black en la sala de su ancestral casa.

- Bienvenido a nuestro hogar joven Snape- de inmediato escuchó la voz de Orión y vio su mano tendida.

- Mi hijo Sirius nos ha hablado mucho de ti- siguió Walburga con fría amabilidad tal y como correspondía a una dama de su clase.

- Un placer señores Black- saludó el aludido entre cohibido y confundido al tener frente a sí a los patriarcas de una de las más poderosas y prestigiosas familias sangre pura de Europa.

- Pero no te quedes ahí muchacho, quítate la capa y pasemos al comedor- ofreció el hombre de negros cabellos.

Kreacher se materializó con un chasquido procediendo a recoger las capas de auror de los recién llegados.

Snape entró al comedor aún pensativo, presentía que algo andaba mal pero no sabía qué era, no era normal que los Black lo invitasen a cenar y mucho menos que lo tratasen bien, algo tramaban pero no sabía qué, por otro lado esa joven castaña le intrigaba cada día más desde que le dio a entender que conocía uno de sus más oscuros secretos…frunció el ceño consternado.

- Quita esa cara Snivellus, amargas más mi cena- una conocida voz lo regresó a la realidad.

- Sirius, no seas grosero- lo reprendió su madre sin inmutarse.

- Es bueno volver a verte Snape, supongo que me recuerdas, soy Regulus Black- intervino el más joven de la mesa con fingida cordialidad.

- Claro que te recuerdo- asintió el otro sin más, después de todo no era fácil ignorar a los Black.

- ¿Qué te pareció volver a Inglaterra después de tanto tiempo?-

- No la extrañaba su a eso se refiere- respondió secamente a la pregunta.

- Pero tu familia es de aquí ¿o no?- inquirió Walburga- Aunque el apellido Snape no me suena familiar…- agregó pensativa.

- Mi madre fue una Prince- se apresuró a aclarar él- Y mi padre era de otro país- murmuró esperando que, como todos, enfocaran su atención en el prestigioso apellido de su madre y no quisiesen indagar más en sus raíces paternas.

- Los Prince, claro, creí que esa familia se había extinto- comentó Orión.

- La cena, amos- la voz del elfo doméstico interrumpió su conversación haciendo aparecer la comida con un simple chasquido.

La exquisita cena atrajo la atención de los comensales dejando olvidada la conversación anterior y pasando a temas más cotidianos pues solamente podían pronunciar palabra entre bocado y bocado.

- ¿Qué te parece el vino? Es una botella de nuestra cava personal el más fino vino de saúco- sonrió el patriarca Black señalando su copa con deleite.

Snape tomó su copa oliendo el dichoso vino por precaución y luego lo bebió lentamente más por educación que por verdadero interés, el sabor resultó ser muy bueno pues se notaba un ligero toque de madera en proporciones idóneas, nunca había probado nada igual y de pronto un agradable cosquilleo invadió su garganta pasando hasta sus manos pero en ese punto ya no fue agradable ¡le quemaba! Abrió los ojos alarmado para examinar sus manos y soltó un quejido lastimero cuando las vio cubiertas de horribles furúnculos verdosos.

- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó la señora Black notando las manos del invitado con gesto de asco- Sirius, ve por la esencia de murtlap- ordenó a lo que el joven se paró de un salto.

Segundo después regresó con un vial lleno de un líquido amarillento y se dispuso a ponérselo a Snape con una mueca entre fastidiada y ufana cosa que hizo desconfiar de inmediato al invitado.

- Preferiría usar una poción de mi repertorio- objetó apartando sus heridas.

- Necesitas algo ahora y no podrás aplicarla por tu cuenta luego- señaló Regulus en un tono demasiado convincente para su gusto.

Snivellus torció la boca y ofreció sus manos aunque sabía que se arrepentiría, por Merlín lo sabía. Sintió un alivio inmediato y se relajó un poco.

- No sabíamos que eras alérgico al saúco- habló Orión "apenado".

- Yo tampoco- gruñó el chico incapaz de volver a comer pues no tenía ni apetito ni fuerzas.

- Pasemos a la sala- todos los presentes se trasladaron al lugar indicado sin intercambiar una solo mirada pues todo se les podría venir abajo.

En cuanto el ex slytherin hizo contacto con el sillón que le asignaron, sintió una presión extraña e su ropa interior hasta sentir que ésta tenía vida propia pues se jalaba dolorosamente hacia arriba, esto lo hizo soltar una maldición y mirar asesinamente a Potter, si había un maestro el calzón chino en el mundo, ese era el imbécil de Potter, además tantos años de sufrirlo lo hacían fácil de identificar.

- ¿Pasa algo Snivellus?- increpó éste con una hipócrita sonrisa, intercambiaron mirada arrogantes y el de ojos pardos acentuó su sonrisa.

- - logró articular el afectado rehusándose a ver su orgullo pisoteado frente a tantas personas una vez más, soportaría el dolor.

- ¿Seguro?- volvió a preguntar mientras la presión aumentaba y Snape se vio obligado a morder su labio para no maldecirlo.

- ¿Té?- Kreacher ofreció una linda taza de porcelana con el emblema de la familia a cada uno de los presentes disipando un poco la tensión.

- Espero te agrade Snape, lo traje conmigo de Bulgaria- acotó Hermione con inocencia mientras bebía el suyo gustosa.

Él la miró sumamente desconfiado, respiró hondo y tomó la taza sintiendo dolor en sus manos y en su…aún así lo olfateó cuidadosamente, observó su color verde intenso con suspicacia y tomó el primer sorbo, le gustó bastante así que siguió bebiéndolo, por lo menos estaba seguro de que no tenía veneno.

Hablando de trivialidades el tiempo pasó rápidamente, al igual que más incidentes pues Regulus se había levantado de su lugar inesperadamente derramando su té justo en la pierna del invitado quien se levantó adolorido pues le líquido seguía hirviendo…luego le ofrecieron una menta y casi se la metieron en la boca pero resultó ser un manantial de sangre el cual le provocó una severa hemorragia nasal que Sirius trató de controlar pero sólo consiguió pararla dándole con un hechizo escupe babosas, lo cual fue muy desagradable.

- No te avergüences chico, no es tu culpa- clamó Orión ofreciéndole un balde para que siguiese con su desagradable vómito de los asquerosos animalejos verdes.

Severus, por su parte, se sentía fatal, sus manos ardían más que nunca y ahora le picaban, sus partes nobles quizás habían sufrido un daño irreparable, se sentía mareado por la falta de sangre y asqueado por las babosas, además su furia iba en aumento y aunque sabía que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de triunfar si empezaba a maldecirlos, cuando escupió la última babosa, se puso de pie con un brinco.

- Snivellus ¿Qué..?- pero no pudo terminar la pregunta.

- ¡Los detesto!- explotó furioso- ¡Sé que todo esto lo planearon! ¡Black, Potter, Evans y Granger!- los señaló uno a uno mirándolos acusadoramente con sus ojos negros inyectados de sangre- ¡Un día me las pagarán!- dio media vuelta y con pasos tambaleantes desapareció entre el fuego de la chimenea.

La sala quedó en un completo silencio luego de su partida y todos intercambiaron miradas.

- Imagínense cuando descubra que su piel adquirió un tono verdoso- comentó James.

Casi pudieron escuchar su grito colérico y con ese pensamiento estallaron en carcajadas, había sido muy difícil no reírse durante toda la velada y ahora descargaban esa contención acumulada casi dolorosamente.

- ¿Creen que acepte repetir?- preguntó una más calmada Walburga.

Todos la miraron escépticos y negaron risueños con la cabeza, Snivellus nunca olvidaría es anoche, estaban seguros.

- A mí me dio un poco de pena, creo que nos excedimos con él- murmuró una sensata pelirroja.

- Él jamás tendría compasión por nadie ¿por qué la tendríamos nosotros con él?- inquirió James en tono arrogante.

- Porque somos mejores que él- musitó Hermione con un suspiro arrepentido y Sirius la miró con una sonrisa.

Cuando Hermione se disponía ya a subir las escaleras, un gritó la detuvo.

- ¡Ey, castaña!- la llamó Sirius dándole alcance.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó nerviosa al recordar su anterior encuentro a solas.

- Guarda esto junto a la peluca- él le ofreció una fotografía mágica donde aparecía Snape verde vomitando babosas y luego estallando en cólera.

Ella sonrió al ver la imagen pensando que también sería un buen regalo para la próxima boda de sus amigos, ella quería una copia.

- Oye- la llamó nuevamente- Respecto a lo de anoche…yo…- se notaba nervioso pues no la veía a los ojos y tenía las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- No digas nada, lo entiendo- le interrumpió ella sabiendo que probablemente él se disculparía y prometería no volverlo a hacer, o peor aún, le diría que la veía simplemente como una hermana tal como le dijo a James hace un tiempo.

- ¿De verdad?- él la miró fijamente por primera vez y ella asintió apartando su mirada algo avergonzada- Porque yo no tengo la menor ideas de lo que pasa- confesó con una cansada sonrisa.

Hermione volvió a enfocar su mirada en el joven y su pecho retumbó furiosamente pero ahora su mente estaba advertida mandándole una señal de alarma y, acatándola, se marchó.

Sirius no sabía qué le pasaba con esa joven ¡era una niña, por Merlín! Pero jamás había tenido esa extraña sensación en el pecho y no se parecía a nada conocido, era como un vacío al no verla y un desbordamiento al tenerla cerca, era como todo y como nada a la vez…pensando esto la vio marcharse por las escaleras y de pronto sintió el peso de sus años como una gran loza sobre sus hombros…un imposible.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------**

**----------------------**

…**Sé que tardé bastante en actualizar y lo lamento pero no tenía inspiración y aproveché la semana de vacaciones para terminarlo, espero que les haya gustado, me dio un poco de pena Snape a mí también pero neeee, es un fic.**

**Ahora tenemos varias pistas en lo referente a la E.R.V. y su investigación, presten atención en el papel que le entregaron a Ron ¿qué será? ¿alguna idea?; también hay un poco del transcurso de la "vida" de Hermione al lado de Sirius ¿qué pasará con esos dos? Ya veremos jejeje.**

**En fin, dejen REVIEWS POR FAVOR sus comentarios son muy muy importantes para mí, gracias a los que se toman la molestia de dejar por lo menos un **_**¡sigue!**_** me gusta leerlo todo. También gracias a todos los lectores.**

**Atte.**

**««¤&**** …Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	8. Tú escoges

**Disclaimer:**La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y a pesar de desear otra cosa pues nada lo cambia, a ella se le ocurrió este fantástico mundo.

**A****RRÁNCAME ****L****A ****V****IDA**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Tú escoges**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

- Señorita Granger, el ama Black pregunta si está usted lista- la, aún extrañamente amable, voz del elfo doméstico resonó por todo el cuarto de la joven castaña.

Ella lo miró entre sorprendida y confusa pues algunas veces los recuerdos de su vida la asaltaban sumiéndola en un estado contemplativo y se olvidaba de todo lo demás, pestañeó varias veces hasta que recordó que debía darse prisa, tomó su varita guardándola en un bolsillo interior de su túnica de gala y se puso de pie alejándose del tocador.

- Lo estoy, enseguida bajo- respondió amabilidad, iba a ir a una fiesta de los sangre pura, sonrió con ironía…jamás imaginó que se vería envuelta en una de esas situaciones y sinceramente no sabía cómo actuar, los libros no decían nada de eso además hacía mucho tiempo que no asistía a una fiesta tan formal en su mundo, por eso presentía que no estaría cómoda pero Sirius había insistido…Sirius…suspiró, cómo era posible que no pudiese apartar esos ojos plata de su mente, cómo era posible que aún recordara el impacto de su aroma sobre su nariz, cómo era que no pudiera sacarlo de sus pensamientos…sacudió la cabeza en un intento más de olvidarlo pero sabía que su pobre gesto no serviría de nada así que decidió bajar las escaleras de una vez por todas para reunirse con los Black.

Nada más al verla, la familia Black esbozó una sincera sonrisa pues ellos ya la estaban esperando en el vestíbulo con amable paciencia.

- Siento la demora- se excusó la chica algo apenada.

- Ni lo menciones, valió la pena ¿no Sirius?- sonrió Orión con su típico aire de pícaro mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

El aludido no respondió pues no pudo apartar su mirada de la joven que recién llegaba, se veía simplemente hermosa con esa túnica de gala color cobalto que ceñía su figura a la perfección y el ligero maquillaje que llevaba la hacía ver aún mejor, probablemente había visto a mujeres más hermosas y con menos ropa a lo largo de su vida pero ninguna lo había dejado tan impactado, ninguna le había tocado el corazón…

- ¿Sirius?- lo llamó su hermano tocándole el hombro con una divertida sonrisa, ante el contacto el ojigris volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Eh?- articuló totalmente despistado.

- Es hora de irnos, el carruaje nos espera- intervino su madre con voz seria pero gesto risueño.

- Señora Black…- inició la castaña con algo de nervios.

- Walburga- le recordó la mujer rápidamente.

- Perdón, Walburga…- se corrigió-…tal vez no sea buena idea que yo vaya, después de todo es una fiesta de sangre puras y…- dijo cohibida.

- Eso no importa en lo absoluto, vienes con nosotros, los Black- le dijo la mujer con tono contundente.

- Sí, pero…-

- Y si alguien pone objeciones a tu presencia, se las verá conmigo- secundó Orión en el mismo tono.

- Aún así…- insistió.

- No te preocupes, eres casi de la familia- le sonrió Regulus con afecto haciéndola sonrojar- ¿Vamos?- le preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo como todo un caballero.

- Vamos- la ojimiel lo tomó con una sonrisa agradecida mirando de reojo cómo Sirius hacía una mueca de disgusto pero los siguió sin pronunciar palabra, eso le afectó un poco porque ni siquiera le había dicho que se veía bien o por lo menos que no se veía tan mal…a lo mejor pensaba que había visto mejores y seguramente tenía razón pero aún así fue un duro golpe en su ego femenino, se había esmerado en su apariencia de ese día pensando en él… '¡¿qué?! No, no lo había hecho por él, era por la fiesta nada más, de ninguna manera era por él…' Durante todo el camino permaneció en silencio tratando de convencerse que no había sido por él mientras el aludido se mantuvo mirando por la ventana del carruaje para evitar verla a ella, pues si lo hacía, podía cometer una locura, lo mejor sería empezar a mantener las distancias, después de todo ella saldría de ahí pronto… extrañamente saber eso no lo tranquilizó tanto como al principio, más bien le arrancó un suspiro.

- La familia Black- anunció un mozo mediante un sonorus dirigiéndose a todos los que ya se encontraban en el gran salón de la mansión Malfoy donde el evento social más importante del año se llevaría a cabo: la boda de su primogénito con una pura hija Black.

Las miradas de los presentes se concentraron en lo alto de la escalinata donde los cinco integrantes de la ancestral familia descendían soberbiamente aunque se extrañaron al ver con ellos a una joven desconocida de rizada cabellera castaña y túnica cobalto, más dudas les surgieron al notar que iba del brazo del más joven de los hermanos, entonces los cuchicheos iniciaron.

Casi de inmediato los anfitriones se acercaron a los recién llegados para darles la bienvenida.

- Orión, Walburga, Sirius, Regulus, Señorita Granger- enumeró Abraxas saludándolos educadamente- Bienvenidos- agregó con tono petulante que combinada a la perfección con su soberbia túnica negra de bordados en hilo de oro.

- Es un placer que hayan llegado- agregó la mujer que iba de su brazo enfundada en una costosa túnica de gala color verde botella de corte soberbio y bordados exquisitos; su rostro se veía tan perfecto y fríamente cordial como debía ser pero, por su tono, la castaña pudo notar que en realidad le repugnaba la idea de verla nuevamente.

- Abraxas, Eléonore- reconoció Orión con una breve inclinación.

- ¿Cuándo empieza la ceremonia Eléonore?- inquirió Walburga en tono exigente.

- Ahora mismo- respondió la rubia mientras hacía una sutil seña con su mano y la orquesta mágica comenzaba a tocar la entrada de los novios.

Toda la gente se acomodó alrededor de un pequeño altar ricamente adornado con flores de todo tipo pero exclusivamente blancas y en las escaleras principales los novios aparecieron tomados de la mano, Narcissa se veía radiante con su vestido blanco, vaporoso y bello, con intrincados bordados dorados que hicieron pensar a Hermione que tan sólo la tela debió costar una fortuna, además llevaba puestas unas relucientes joyas que realzaban su belleza pues la joven tenía facciones tan elegantes y finas como toda su familia, a su lado, Lucius vestía un traje compuesto de unos pantalones negros muy elegantes y un saco largo del mismo color pero con ribetes plateados y un pañuelo blanco en el cuello con una gran esmeralda de botón, su cabellera la llevaba sujeta en una elegante coleta estilo victoriano tal y como la seguiría llevando en el futuro. Ambos rubios se veían espectaculares, parecían sacados de una revista de moda por la perfecta pareja que formaban, los dos rubios, soberbios y hermosos…la castaña no pudo dejar de reconocer eso y pensó con tristeza cómo acabaron sus vidas en la realidad.

El Ministro de Magia en persona fue el precursor de la ceremonia, casi al final de la misma, los patriarcas Black y Malfoy, es decir, Orión y Abraxas, pasaron al centro cruzando sus varitas mientras pronunciaban unas palabras en un idioma antiguo, enseguida sus respectivas líneas genealógicas aparecieron en el aire como imágenes fantasmales en tinta dorada para fusionarse formando un solo árbol familiar, la imagen se mostró clara y luego se compactó dando lugar al surgimiento de dos bellas alianzas de un hermoso material que parecía oro pero seguramente era algo del mundo mágico porque la castaña nunca lo había visto y le pareció sumamente hermoso, los novios se colocaron mutuamente dichos anillos y cruzaron sus varitas sacando chispas luminosas que sellaban la unión de sus familias y la sustitución definitiva del apellido Black de Narcissa por Malfoy; ante esto, todos aplaudieron con decoro y la pareja se besó suavemente en los labios corroborando el reciente contrato.

- Bonita pareja ¿no?- le susurró Regulus a la castaña quien estaba absorta ante la ceremonia pues nunca había visto nada igual, había leído que las ceremonias matrimoniales de los sangre puras eran las más apegadas a las costumbres ancestrales de todos los magos pero jamás creyó presenciar una e inevitablemente se sintió maravillada.

- Debo decir que sí- admitió ella unos segundos después sonriendo mientras los recién casados danzaban elegantemente por toda la sala.

- Ahora viene la parte fea de la fiesta- dijo el ojigris menor con una mueca de fastidio.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- lo miró confundida y algo alarmada.

- No te separes de mí, arreglaré esto- dijo el otro y, esbozando una sonrisa torcida, agregó- Ya que Sirius es un completo tarado y no aprovecha- ante semejante declaración la castaña iba a hacer otra pregunta pero la pieza del matrimonio finalizó y una multitud de mujeres comenzaron a rodearlos mirándola a ella con furia contenida.

- Regulus querido, que alegría verte- inició una joven de cabellera caoba y hermosos ojos celestes- ¿Quién es tu acompañante?- inquirió con tono meloso y mirando al joven con codicia mientras las demás callaban ansiosas por escuchar la respuesta.

- Ella es Hermione Granger- pronunció suavemente tomando su brazo son delicadeza ante el mutismo de la aludida- Y viene conmigo- agregó secamente.

Una conmoción siguió a dicha declaración pues las mujeres no podían creerlo, ¡cómo era que el joven Black traía acompañante, no podía ser posible!

- ¿Qué dices Regulus?- repitió otra joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

- Que viene conmigo- dijo nuevamente mientras la castaña, demasiado confundida para hablar, permanecía estática.

- No es un poco mayor para ti…- inició otra con voz escandalizada.

- ¿Granger? Nunca había escuchado ese apellido ¿de dónde es?- preguntó otra chica con tono molesto.

- ¿Dónde la conociste?-

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que viene contigo?-

Una avalancha de preguntas los arrolló sin piedad hasta el punto de que éstas comenzaron a ser impertinentes e insultantes por lo que la joven de ojos ámbar apretó los dientes preparándose para contestarles de una vez por todas pues no permitiría que esas mujeres le sisearan.

- Lo siento damas pero esta pieza la bailaré con Hermione, permiso- el joven Black jaló a la aludida de la mano, antes de que ésta estallara, escapando de la turba de mujeres furiosas para entrar en la pista de baile donde la acomodó para la pieza pasando una de sus manos por su cintura.

- ¿Me quieres explicar qué fue lo que pasó?- pronunció la joven con un tono demandante mientras se dejaba guiar por la pista, él sonrió con expresión culpable.

- Temo que te usé para escapar de las banshees- confesó con gesto inocente.

- De eso ya me di cuenta- gruñó ella poniendo mala cara.

- Verás- suspiró él- Siempre que voy a estas reuniones, las mujeres me acosan y no me dejan respirar, me miran como malvadas cazadoras y eso me molesta mucho- explicó- Lamento haberte usado pero así tampoco te atacaban a ti-

- Claro y ahora media población femenina querrá asesinarme- dijo ella en tono sarcástico.

- Lo lamento pero de otra manera estaría como Sirius- señaló a su hermano del que apenas veían su cabeza pues estaba rodeado de todas las jóvenes casaderas de esa sala y tenía una expresión de pánico tal que la castaña no pudo más que sonreír 'pobre' pensó pero muy en el fondo un sentimiento de incomodidad y rabia la invadía.

Sirius no deseaba otra cosa que no fuera tener la capa de invisibilidad de James para poder escapar de las terribles banshees, nombre que él y su hermano les habían dado a esas mujeres chillonas, que lo acosaban de todas las formas posibles, sus oídos ya le dolían por su parloteo incesante y más de una vez había sentido que lo tocaban para atraer su atención…maldijo su suerte y comenzó a buscar a su hermano con la mirada para ver si la estaba pasando peor, grande fue su sorpresa al verlo bailando con Hermione muy quitado de la pena ¡quién se creía! Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de furia pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso era lo mejor, 'mantener las distancias' recordó ahora con resignación aunque verla tan feliz en los brazos de su hermano menor le revolvió el estómago sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Más avanzada la velada, la incomodidad de Sirius no fue sino en aumento entonces no pudo evitar ser un aguafiestas…

El sonido de la gran ventana principal rompiéndose paralizó a todos los invitados y acalló la música mientras unos encapuchados hacían acto de presencia llevando sus varitas en posición amenazante…en medio del silencio, una risa demencial comenzó a sonar.

- ¡Vaya celebración!- exclamó una voz femenina de entre los encapuchados- ¡Cissy, hermana! Me siento herida de que la invitación a tu boda no me haya llegado- declaró con un falso tono herido mientras descubría su rostro de ojos plateados.

- ¡Bella! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- bramó la voz de su padre Cygnus Black.

- ¡Dando el toque final a la celebración!- rió ella jugueteando con su varita como niña pequeña aunque de inocente no tenía ni una pizca.

- ¡Eso está por verse!- intervino Sirius con una mirada retadora al tiempo que convocaba su patronus en forma de grim y se colocaba en posición ofensiva listo para pelear.

- ¡Bien dicho primo!- la mujer de cabellera negra hizo una señal y todos los encapuchados comenzaron con el ataque.

Hermione se sorprendió por el ataque tan repentino y sin causa de los mortífagos pues no esperaba que dañaran a sangre puras…de pronto, sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo descubriendo que Regulus la llevaba lejos de la batalla.

- No Regulus, debo pelear, soy una auror- dijo reaccionando, soltándose del agarre y sacando su varita pero antes de dar otro paso un hechizo la rozó y soltó una exclamación ante el inesperado y doloroso rayo.

- ¡Hermione!- gritó Sirius acercándose a ella para cubrirla- ¡Deja de hacer tonterías y pelea!- la regañó mirándola con furia.

La ojimiel apretó los labios indignada por el regaño, nunca le habían gustado los regaños, inspiró profundamente y se puso de pie cubriendo su costado con la mano izquierda para empuñar su varita con la derecha y comenzar a disparar rayos hacia los mortífagos pasando al lado de su jefe sin mirarlo siquiera, su orgullo Gryffindor no podía ser ignorado. Descontó uno a uno a los encapuchados que se le ponían enfrente pero no tan rápido como hubiese deseado puesto que el dolor en su abdomen ralentizaba todos sus movimientos, además le extrañaba que sintiera dolor puesto que se suponía que en ese mundo nada era real y no tenía su cuerpo por lo tanto no debería doler tanto…por puro instinto se lanzó al piso para esquivar un rayo purpúreo y se refugió detrás de una columna descansando un poco y de paso examinando la situación: la mayoría de los invitados había huido o suplicaba piedad en el piso, Orión se batía contra tres enmascarados mientras Walburga le cubría la espalda, más lejos Regulus intentaba mantener a raya a otros tantos para ayudar a otros magos demasiado asustados o inútiles como para pelear, Sirius era el único que se veía desafiante dentro de aquella sala y comenzaba a preocuparse, evidentemente los mortífagos los superaban en número y los refuerzos aún no llegaban…

- ¿Asustada sangre sucia?- una afilada voz femenina la sobresaltó recordándole que no debía bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

- Eso nunca Lestrange- respondió encarando a la hermosa joven de mirada demencial.

- Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente- declaró la pelinegra apuntándola con su varita.

- Según recuerdo te dejé en el piso la vez pasada- sonrió la castaña también con su varita en alto.

- Talvez pero ahora las circunstancias son distintas- dijo mirando con diversión la mano de la otra fuertemente apretada contra su costado.

Hermione entendió a qué se refería pero se irguió cuan alta era dispuesta a vencerla porque no permitiría que una simple ilusión la humillara, mucho menos uno con la forma de Lestrange…lanzó su primer ataque para distraerla y poder rodearla pero la otra fue más lista y bloqueó su intento con un campo de fuerza tan potente que la ojimiel cayó al impactar contra él, sin embargo inspiró profundamente para concentrarse y se desilusionó.

- Mmm con que quieres jugar a las escondidas Granger- canturreó la otra examinando su entorno- Y yo que pensé que eras un poco más valiente- declaró agudizando su sentido del olfato con un hechizo e inspeccionado el aire con detenimiento- Sal, sal donde quiera que estés- dijo divertida captando el olor de la hechicera justo a tiempo para esquivar un rayo que destrozó un pilar cercano- Eres poderosa pero no tanto- reconoció desilusionándose también, si quería jugar, jugarían las dos.

La ojimiel maldijo mentalmente haber fallado ese rayo pero casi le da algo cuando observó que Lestrange también se desilusionaba, sería muy peligroso pelear de esa manera pero no podía escapar, ella no era una cobarde…avanzó con sumo cuidado tratando de escuchar la respiración de la otra pero era imposible debido al ruido de las otras batallas, de pronto sintió un intenso escalofrío en la espalda y supo que la mortífaga estaba detrás de ella por lo que se lanzó al suelo con una marometa esquivando un rayo azulado por pocos centímetros pero, por desgracia, cayó sobre un enorme trozo de vidrio que se enterró dolorosamente en su pierna obligándola a emitir una leve queja pero eso fue suficiente para que el entrenado oído de la otra supiera exactamente dónde estaba y le lanzara otro rayo rojizo mandándola a estrellar contra un pilar y haciéndola visible nuevamente.

- Un, dos, tres por Granger- canturreó Bellatrix apareciendo también mientras se acercaba a la auror caída con expresión triunfante- Te dije que esta vez no sería igual- declaró apuntándola con la varita ante la impotente mirada de la castaña.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses primita- una voz masculina la interrumpió mientras el joven Black se colocaba frente a la castaña en ademán protector y con su varita lista.

- Sirius…- siseó ella con furia.

Justo en ese momento un puñado de personajes de túnicas rojizas llegaron al salón montados sobre sus escobas procediendo a atacar a los mortífagos y superándolos en número. Al lado del ojigris descendió otro joven de revoltosa cabellera azabache.

- ¿Te está dando problemas Sirius?- preguntó el joven de gafas con un arrogante sonrisa.

- Ya no- respondió éste mirando de forma amenazante a su prima quien le devolvió el gesto y desapareció con un plop.

- ¿Estás bien?- la voz de Lily Evans reclamó la atención de la herida castaña quien tenía la mirada fija en la espalda del ojigris.

- Sí, son sólo unas heridas sin importancia- aclaró mientras trataba de ponerse en pie pero justo cuando apoyó su peso en la pierna derecha, un agudo dolor le hizo recordar que tenía un vidrio clavado ahí mismo y se precipitó al suelo, pero antes de tocarlo, unos brazos la sostuvieron y levantaron firmemente.

- Miéntele a otros castaña- espetó Sirius cargándola con delicadeza.

- Llévala a San Mungo Sirius, nosotros nos encargamos de limpiar aquí- propuso James en tono amistoso.

El joven Black asintió desapareciendo inmediatamente con la chica en brazos.

Mientras le curaban las heridas, Hermione no podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado hacía algunos minutos, todo había sido tan rápido e inesperado…además el hecho de que Sirius estuviera en una esquina sin mirarla la ponía de malas ¡la estaba ignorando!

- Listo Señorita Granger, sólo quédese una hora recostada y podrá irse- sonrió el sanador terminando la curación.

- Gracias- le dijo ella amablemente viéndolo retirarse y aún así el pelinegro no se le acercó- Sirius- llamó una vez.

Él la miró brevemente sintiéndose algo culpable al verla herida y aparentar que no le importaba pero así debía de ser, era lo mejor para ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sin moverse.

- ¿Podrías acercarte por favor?- pidió un poco exasperada ante su trato, no es que le importara porque a penas lo conocía, unos meses en la realidad y otro tanto en esta ilusión no eran para tanto…definitivamente no le importaba sólo lastimaba su orgullo, nada más…

El auror suspiró por lo bajo procediendo a hacer lo que le pedía, después de todo no iba a ser grosero.

- ¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar más cerca.

- ¿Por qué atacaron mortífagos en la boda de los Malfoy?- preguntó de una vez por todas.

- ¡¿Qué voy a saber yo?!- se defendió.

- ¡Deberías, después de todo este es tu mundo ¿no?!- le recriminó sabiendo que mentía.

- ¡Entonces debes saber que puedo hacer lo que quiera!- exclamó.

- ¡Pues lo haces! ¡Sólo te pregunté por qué!- le respondió ella también elevando la voz ante su hostil actitud.

- ¡Porque quise!- replicó él, jamás le diría sus motivos verdaderos.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Qué madura respuesta!- dijo ella con sarcasmo.

- ¡Bien!-

- ¡Perfecto!-

- ¡Excelen…!- pero antes de que él pudiera terminar la palabra alguien los interrumpió.

- Disculpen- era una sanadora con cara de pocos amigos- Bajen la voz, están en un hospital- les recordó a lo que ellos voltearon sus rostros indignados.

La ojimiel estaba muy enojada, no solamente la ignoraba sino que le ocultaba cosas y le gritaba ¡quién se creía! ¡no tenía derecho! Pero supo que por más que insistiera no iba a responder su pregunta con lo terco que era y también sabía que no era una buena idea estar peleados cuando eran los únicos seres reales en ese mundo, así que emitió un sonoro suspiro.

El ojigris tenía el ceño fruncido y se reprendía mentalmente por haber sido tan infantil pero es que no podía decirle la verdad a la castaña, decirle que se puso como celoso al verla bailar con su hermano no era una buena idea y no se le ocurría una buena mentira en ese momento, de pronto la escuchó suspirar y volteó a verla intrigado.

- Vamos a casa- habló ella con voz mucho más calmada, como resignada.

- De acuerdo- asintió él más animado al saber que ya no insistiría en su pregunta por lo que se atrevió a comentar- Tu túnica se arruinó bastante- dijo señalando varios desgarrones en la prenda color cobalto.

- No importa, de todas maneras no me gustaba- le restó importancia al recordar que él la había ignorado desde que la vio con la prenda.

- Pues a mí sí me gustaba- declaró sinceramente sorprendiendo positivamente a la castaña quien le regaló una enorme sonrisa a lo que el chico desvió el rostro sintiendo que había cometido un error, uno más…pero ya nada hizo por corregirlo pues fue espontáneo y sincero y la chica se durmió con esa espléndida sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo él sí la había visto, se había fijado en ella y, por raro que pareciese, eso la complacía, sentía su corazón acelerado…

**FUERA **¤«º«º«ºζΩ _**√ЄĿŎ**_ Ωζº»º»º»¤Ж**FUERA**Ж¤«º«º«ºζΩ _**√ЄĿŎ**_ Ωζº»º»º»¤ **FUERA**

_MUNDO REAL_

- Ya sabes Arthur, nada de hablar de cosas muggles, ni menciones al Ministerio porque podría alarmarse, ni digas nada de Harry al principio.- decía una mujer pelirroja de la mano de un hombre algo calvo pero también pelirrojo.

- Ya sé Molly querida, en pocas palabras mejor no hablo- declaró el hombre de gafas con una sonrisa resignada.

- Exacto pichurrumín- le sonrió ella apretándole cariñosamente la mano- Entre mujeres nos entenderemos mejor- declaró mientras tocaba a la puerta de una rústica casa.

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió y una mujer de aproximadamente setenta años los encaró con su varita en mano.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó con voz cansada y gesto neutro mientras acomodaba sus lentes para verlos mejor.

- Buenas tardes Señora Vaughman- la pelirroja dio un paso al frente- Mi nombre es Molly y él es mi esposo Arthur Weasley- presentó con su típica voz cariñosa.

- ¿Weasley? Sí, he oído de su familia- recordó la mujer- ¿Qué se les ofrece? Dudo que una anciana como yo les pueda ayudar en algo- sonrió con cansancio sin ofrecerles pasar como normalmente se haría.

- En realidad podría ayudarnos muchísimo ¿podemos pasar?- preguntó Molly amablemente.

- No sé qué tan conveniente sea eso…vivo sola y…- la mujer puso objeciones.

- Sentimos esto pero el tema del que queremos preguntarle es muy delicado y no sería bueno tratarlo aquí afuera- replicó Molly.

- ¿Qué tema?- espetó la otra con suspicacia.

- Es sobre el Velo de la Muerte- intervino Arthur por primera vez harto de andarse con rodeos, su mujer le dirigió una mirada de reproche pero la otra abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y los apuntó con su varita.

- ¡Váyanse! ¡Yo no sé nada de eso!- les gritó entre asustada y recelosa.

- Cálmese señora Vaughman, no venimos a hacer nada malo- habló la pelirroja levantando ambas manos en señal universal de paz.

- Sólo queremos averiguar cómo sacar a una persona muy querida que cayó en el Velo- secundó Arthur siendo reprendido por segunda vez por la mirada de su esposa.

- ¡Una mala persona seguramente!- gruñó la otra mujer sin bajar la guardia.

- ¡En lo absoluto! Ella es una excelente persona y no merece ese destino…- objetó Molly entristeciendo súbitamente su semblante pues el recuerdo de su única hija no la abandonaba nunca.

Abigail Vaughman notó el triste semblante de la regordeta pelirroja y no pudo más que sentir cierta empatía pues ella también había experimentado el dolor de la pérdida, por ese motivo bajó su arma y puso un semblante más amable, les creía.

- Pasen- accedió adentrándose en la casa para dejarles el paso libre, la pareja la siguió adentro con alivio.- No sé si yo pueda ayudarlos realmente con su problema pues tampoco sé mucho sobre el Velo- inició tomando asiento en una mecedora frente al fuego.

- Lo que sea se lo agradeceremos mucho- repuso Molly.

- Para que les pueda ayudar, primero deben pasar una prueba- comenzó entrelazando sus manos con fatiga- Pero es algo muy arriesgado y no puedo prometerles un buen rato- añadió con pena.

- No importa, sólo díganos qué hay que hacer- aceptó el pelirrojo con seguridad.

- Deben bajar por ahí- con un movimiento de su varita hizo visible una especie de trampilla en el piso de madera que se abrió lentamente con un sonoro chirrido dejando ver una escalera en forma de caracol que descendía hasta perderse en la más profunda oscuridad; justo cuando la pareja Weasley hizo ademán de querer bajar, Abigail los detuvo con un gesto- Pero sólo puede ir uno…- añadió con pena.

Los pelirrojos se miraron fijamente sabiendo que debían decidir quién bajaría hacia lo desconocido pero era algo sumamente difícil pues rara vez se separaban menos aún al correr peligro, llevaban años de estar casados y tenían muchos hijos en común, se conocían mejor que nadie en el mundo y desde la muerte de su única hija se habían hecho más inseparables pues el dolor era tal que temían derrumbarse en cualquier momento, sin embargo habían salido adelante y, cuando un brillo de determinación apareció en un par de ojos, supieron que la decisión estaba tomada.

- Espérame tranquilo pichurrumín- dijo Molly depositando un suave beso en los labios de su compañero de vida mientras éste le regalaba una tierna sonrisa.

- Cuídate mucho por favor querida- respondió con una honda preocupación pero sabiendo que de nada le serviría impedirle ir, conocía de sobra cuánto quería a Hermione y también que necesitaba redimirse por haberle dado la espalda en un momento tan crítico, además su esposa era una mujer muy fuerte que superaría cualquier cosa que le pusieran en frente si tenía al amor como arma.

- Volveré- agregó la pelirroja convocando un práctico lumos con su varita para comenzar a bajar por las escaleras y ser engullida por esa oscuridad.

La matriarca Weasley inspiró profundamente con algo de fatiga pues llevaba más de una hora bajando por las dichosas escaleras y aún no le veía el fin a su travesía, parecía imposible bajar más pero así era y como la situación continuase así, tendría que detenerse a descansar un poco pues ya no era aquella joven bruja que estudió en Hogwarts. Sabía que se estaba acercando al peligro pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo pues había sido una Gryffindor como todos en su familia y la valentía debía prevalecer ante todo. Finalmente pudo ver una gran puerta de madera al final de la escalera y, por apresurarse a bajar, casi rueda por los últimos escalones aunque logró mantener el equilibrio, no por nada había sobrevivido a las fechorías de sus seis hijos varones, dos especialmente revoltosos, en fin, miró la puerta unos segundos antes de decidirse a empujarla.

La puerta se abrió con facilidad dejando ver un enorme cuarto desnudo y con un matiz verdoso que provocó un escalofrío en la pecosa además había una especie de bruma que le impedía ver sus zapatos, se adentró en el lugar tratando de visualizar algo hasta que una especie de sombra llamó su atención; caminó con paso firme hacia la extraña silueta distinguiendo que eran tres mujeres de negro.

Una de ellas estaba sentada en un banquillo de madera frente a una rueca de las usadas durante la Edad Media por los muggles y que seguramente existía desde entonces por lo usada que se veía, sin embargo la mujer de aspecto decadente hacía girar la rueda con destreza mientras sostenía un fino hilo blanquecino y de aspecto vaporoso; otra de las ancianas estaba paraba pero era tan corta de estatura que se veían como si estuviera sentada, en sus manos de largas uñas sostenía otro de esos extraños hilos y lo examinaba con detenimiento hasta que de pronto esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa y lo tensó frente a sí; la tercera mujer era alta y extremadamente delgada, en sus manos de huesudos dedos traía unas enormes tijeras desgastadas hechas al parecer de plata, cuando la otra mujer tensó el hilo, ésta posicionó las tijeras justo en medio del mismo y, con extrema delicadeza, lo cortó…seguido a eso innumerables murmullos inundaron la habitación para consternación de la pelirroja pero se extinguieron tan de prisa que dudó si habían sido reales o producto de su creciente nerviosismo, no sabía porqué pero esas tres ancianas le ponían los pelos de punta, a lo mejor se debía a que estaban ataviadas con esas túnicas negras estilo mortífago, sí eso era seguramente; se acercó un poco más pero parecía que no se percataban de su presencia por lo que carraspeó educadamente.

- Mmm, hola, yo soy…- iba a iniciar presentándose cuando una de ellas la interrumpió.

- Molly Weasley, lo sabemos- habló la de la rueca con una voz pausada, casi arrastrada y de matices tétricos.

- Ah, bueno entonces…- comenzó la Weasley de nuevo pero fue interrumpida otra vez.

- También sabemos porqué estás aquí- agregó la pequeña mujer del hilo con exactamente la misma voz que la de la rueca.

- Nosotras lo sabemos todo, así que no nos des explicaciones- dijo la delgada de las tijeras mirando por primera vez a la pelirroja quien no pudo contener una exclamación al ver las cuencas vacías de la anciana, luego notó que también las otras dos carecían de globos oculares lo que las hacía ver aún más espeluznantes.

- Lo que tú tienes que hacer es escoger simplemente- habló la de la rueca nuevamente- Y yo, Cloto, sacaré el hilo- agregó diciendo su nombre.

- Luego yo, Láquesis, lo mediré- secundó la más bajita.

- Y yo, Atropo, sellaré su destino- finalizó la delgada con una macabra sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la pelirroja sumamente confundida, no entendía de qué demonios le hablaban pero no tenía un buen presentimiento al respecto.

- Nosotras conocimos a tu hija, Ginevra Weasley, una jovencita de enorme vitalidad- dijo Láquesis sin prestar atención a la confusión de su invitada.

- Nosotras fuimos testigos de su agonía hace ya unos años- agregó Cloto en tono indiferente.

- Nosotros nos encargamos de poner fin a su fino hilo de vida- terció Atropo levantando sus tijeras y haciendo ademán de cortar algo.

Ante esto, Molly abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, si entendía bien, esas tres ancianas se encargaban de matar a las personas, los hilos eran vidas y las tijeras eran muerte, ellas le habían arrebatada a su amada hija, ellas tenían la culpa de todo ¡esas malditas! Sus pardos ojos derramaron lágrimas amargas y sus manos se apretaron en puños furiosos mientras levantaba su varita dispuesta a atacar a las ancianas pero el hechizo que pronunció no hizo efecto alguno.

- Aquí no funciona tu magia- dijo una.

- Estamos más allá de los dominios mortales- dijo otra.

- Además no queremos hacerte daño, aún no es tu tiempo- dijo la tercera como si nada.

- ¡¿Y era el tiempo de mi pequeña?! ¡¿Por qué se la llevaron a ella?! ¡¿Por qué?!- gritó la mujer regordeta con la rabia marcando cada una de sus acusaciones.- ¡Ella era muy joven, a penas una niña! ¡Tenía mucha vida por delante! ¡Tanto por vivir…! ¡¿Por qué ella?! ¡¿Por qué…?!- en este punto su voz se quebró para convertirse en un lastimero llanto lleno de agonía pero eso no alteró el inexistente corazón de las ancianas.

- Era su hora, así estaba escrito- contestó Cloto con total indiferencia.

- Pero ahora que has venido aquí, simplemente tienes que escoger- agregó Láquesis.

- ¿Escoger qué?- inquirió la mujer Weasley comenzando a frustrarse ya que sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas y sentía un inmenso dolor en su pecho, el ya tan conocido dolor de la pérdida.

- Podemos hacer que tu hija vuelva, podemos pedírselo a los muertos, ellos nos escucharán sin duda…- inició Atropo sacando un brillo de esperanza en las orbes de su invitada quien no podía creer lo que le ofrecían-…o podemos darte lo que viniste a buscar aquí en primer lugar. Tú escoges.- sentenció jugueteando con sus tijeras un poco.

Molly se quedó paralizada ante semejante proposición, por un lado, las imágenes de su querida hija Ginny no dejaban de asaltar su memoria como destellos luminosos en medio de la oscuridad, su sonrisa, sus risas, cada una de sus pecas que eran tan distintas aunque no muchos lo supiesen, sus abrazos, sus travesuras, sus lloriqueos porque sus hermanos la molestaban, su primera túnica, cuando entró a Hogwarts, cuando quedó en Gryffindor como toda la familia, la vez que casi la perdió en la Cámara, sus primeras experiencias amorosas, sus confidencias en medio de una casa repleta de varones, sus muecas, toda ella, su pequeña, su bebé…sería tan fácil y placentero decirles que la escogía a ella, solamente a ella, que sacrificaría a todos tan solo por poderla volver a estrechar entre sus brazos, sería tan fácil…de pronto una familiar voz le llamó desde lo profundo de su mente y corazón _'Nunca te lo perdonaría'_ la reprendió la voz de su hija pero eso era imposible ella estaba muerta o ¿sería que ya la estaban regresando sabedoras de que esa sería su elección? _'No puedes ser tan egoísta ¿qué hay de Hermione?_'' ¿Hermione? ¡Claro, Hermione! Por eso había bajado hasta ahí, para ayudar a su rescate pero las cosas habían cambiado, ya no era tan sencillo, ya no tenía la misma resolución porque le estaban ofreciendo lo que había anhelado desde aquel fatídico día en que perdió a su Ginny ¿podría ser tan egoísta y abandonar su compromiso? ¿sacrificaría a la mejor amiga de su hija por su hija misma? _'No lo hagas'_ insistió la voz de su cabeza que era idéntica a la voz de su niña _'Yo ya estoy muerta pero ella aún no, aún no es su tiempo, sálvala porque es lo que yo haría'_ repitió con decisión pero le costaba mucho concordar con ella puesto que la amaba demasiado para aceptar perderla nuevamente, ya una vez le había fallado durante aquel ataque donde no estuvo, si le hubieran dado a elegir aquella vez, ella habría dado su vida a cambio de la de su hija pero le había fallado, no podía abandonarla por segunda vez, no podía ni quería…Se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro irguiéndose cuan alta era y encarando a las tres ancianas.

- Ya he tomando una decisión- declaró con dolor pues sabía que traicionaría a muchos pero recuperaría a su pequeña, su alma por la vida de ella, era un trato justo.

- ¿Ah sí?- inquirió una de las ancianas con algo de ironía, por supuesto que sabía qué diría la mujer porque lo sabía todo, pero aún así esperaba pacientemente a que ella respondiera.

'_¡No lo hagas!_' le gritó la voz de Ginny con tal fuerza que frunció el ceño ante la incomodidad del grito _'¡No te atrevas! No puedes hacer esto, entiende que yo ya estoy muerta y ninguna fuerza en el universo entero puede regresar a alguien de la muerte'_ le aclaró con marcado disgusto aunque Molly no pudo evitar pensar en Voldemort '¿_Así que eso quieres? ¿Que regrese convertida en un monstruo como él?'_ le reclamó con indignación y repugnancia por lo que la mujer se encogió avergonzada, claramente no deseaba eso pero quería recuperarla '_Déjame ir mamá_' habló nuevamente ella con un tono tan afectuoso que la mujer no pudo evitar otro sollozo ante semejante petición ¿cómo que la dejara ir? Jamás la olvidaría si pretendía eso ni la abandonaría nuevamente, no después de tanto dolor, de tantas lágrimas, de tantos lamentos, no, no podría soportarlo… '_Ya no sufro pero me duele que tú sí lo hagas, no voy a volver y debes tener claro eso, debes continuar con tu vida porque eso es lo que yo deseo_' le susurró con cariño mientras la mujer caía al suelo presa de un cansancio terrible, como si las innumerables noches en vela por tanto llorar le cobrarán recién la factura y con intereses.

'_Cuida de todos por mí como siempre haz hecho_' habló nuevamente y Molly supo que ella había ganado, que jamás podría dejar de cumplir el último deseo de su hija porque se lo debía, porque se lo pedía…no podía ser tan egoísta por más que quisiera, ella no era así y su hija tampoco lo era, además era cierto que aunque la regresaran ya nada sería lo mismo…de pronto sintió como si una gran peso desapareciera de su corazón, como si el hoyo negro formado por la muerte de su hija súbitamente desapareciera para ser sustituido por una dulce melodía y todo el amor dedicado a su retoño explotara para expandirse por todo su ser como debió de haber sido desde el principio.

- Sí- dijo en voz alta retomando la anterior conversación con Atropo.

- ¿Y cuál es?- inquirió la otra.

- Elijo lo correcto, elijo que me den lo que vine a buscar…- declaró sin que le temblara la voz porque sabía que su hija estaría feliz ante su respuesta en donde quiera que estuviese.

- De acuerdo, ten este hilo- le ofreció Cloto extendiéndole su mano la cual sostenía una fina hebra vaporosa.

La pelirroja se acercó y, justo cuando hizo contacto con el sobrenatural hilo, una brisa cálida impactó su cuerpo y sintió una especie de caricia en su mano, una caricia sumamente familiar mientras una aroma floral la embargaba, lo aspiró con deleite mientras la voz de su mente hablaba por última vez.

'_Gracias mamá, te quiero…_' escuchó claramente, sabía que esa no era una despedida sino un hasta luego porque volverían a verse de eso estaba segura, pero mientras tanto, viviría…después de esa revelación todo se volvió negro.

Despertó unos minutos después realmente confundida y tratando de ponerse en pie sin caerse, cuando al fin lo logró convocó un nuevo lumos pues todo estaba oscuro, con esa luz pudo darse cuenta de que estaba al final de las escaleras pero que ahí no había una puerta sino tan solo un camino sin salida, un muro…Sintió que tenía algo en su mano izquierda descubriendo que era un pedazo de pergamino con algunas letras sin sentido sin embargo presintió que eso era lo que había ido a buscar y lo guardó en su bolsillo, agitó la cabeza despejándose por completo pues aún se sentía adormilada, luego comenzó a subir las escaleras para salir del hoyo de una vez por todas. No tardó ni cinco minutos en ver la luz de la sala, cosa extraña pues había tardado mucho en llegar al final de las escaleras, se encogió de hombros y salió de la trampilla con facilidad.

- ¡Molly, mi amor!- exclamó el hombre pelirrojo envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo al que ella respondió de inmediato- Te estabas tardando mucho y casi había decidido ir por ti- agregó sin soltarla sintiendo como si un aura de paz la envolviera.

- Lo sé y lo siento- le respondió ella besándolo en la mejilla con ternura para luego soltarlo lentamente.

- Pasó la prueba, felicidades- intervino Abigail sin querer ser inoportuna.

- ¿Cómo sabe que la pasé?- inquirió la pelirroja suspicaz.

- Porque en caso contrario no hubiera regresado señora Weasley- respondió la anciana con simpleza haciendo tragar saliva al matrimonio.- ¿Tiene el pergamino?-

- Sí aunque no entiendo muy bien para qué nos servirá- asintió la pecosa mostrándole el pedazo de pergamino.

- Sinceramente yo tampoco sé para qué sirve pero es todo lo que Tiberius le dejó a la familia…por un lado estuvo bien que hayan venido a llevárselo porque ya no hay más descendientes Vaughman que puedan resguardarlo, se hubiese perdido- confesó en tono triste.

- Mmm respecto a lo que vi allá abajo…- inició Molly queriendo aclarar sus dudas.

- Una ilusión- zanjó la anciana- Las escaleras tienen un hechizo pero lo que haya visto o escuchado o vivido allá abajo es estrictamente personal, el hechizo está diseñado para eso- aclaró.

- Ya veo- asintió Molly un poco más tranquila.

- En fin, le agradecemos mucho su ayuda, ahora nos tenemos que retirar- agradeció Arthur con una sonrisa.

- No hay de qué, pero me gustaría conocer algún día a esa jovencita tan afortunada por tener a personas como ustedes dispuestos a ayudarla, en verdad quisiera conocerla cuando la saquen del Velo- declaró con vehemencia y un nuevo brillo en sus ojos segura de que lograrían su propósito.

- Desde luego, la conocerá- sonrió Molly sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto allá abajo y que el cariño de su hija podría depositarlo en Hermione de ahora en adelante porque se lo merecía, porque su pequeña se lo había pedido y así lo haría.

El matrimonio caminaba por las calles del pueblo inglés para llegar al lugar donde habían ocultado el traslador, desde que habían salido de la casa de la anciana no habían hablado en lo absoluto pero su silencio no era incómodo ni solitario puesto que iban tomados de la mano como acostumbraban.

- ¿Qué pasó allá querida? Te noto diferente- observó el pecoso con curiosidad mirando a su mujer con sus hermosos ojos azules, ella se le quedó mirando fijamente también.

- Ginny fue la única de nuestros hijos que heredó mis ojos- musitó como si nada sorprendiendo al otro quien sabía de sobra que mencionar a su difunta hija siempre le acarreaba un inmenso dolor por lo que procuraba no hacerlo pero en ese momento se veía normal, como en paz…

- Por eso siempre fue la más bonita- sonrió él decidido a tentar su suerte, ella sonrió.

- Era la única niña, debía ser la más bonita- aclaró sin perder la sonrisa.

- La extraño mucho…- murmuró el hombre con nostalgia pues era la primera vez que hablaban de ella sin llorar.

- Yo también…- apretó su mano con cariño- Vamos a visitarla a su tumba, quiero llenarla de flores tal como ella olía- propuso la mujer jalando al hombre.

Arthur se dejó llevar con una sincera sonrisa porque lo que fuese que pasara en aquella prueba, había cambiado a su esposa, la había liberado de aquella terrible culpa y se alegraba mucho por eso, ahora podrían continuar con su vida, jamás olvidarían a su pequeña pero ahora recordarla ya no dolía sino que les traía gratas memorias bendiciendo el haberla tenido unos dichosos años en lugar de vivir en el sufrimiento por haberla perdido, ella lo querría así, lo sabía…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------**

**----------------------**

**Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, estoy aquí nuev****amente con este nuevo capitulo que espero les haya emocionado, quise retratar el dolor de los Weasley al perder a Ginny porque debió dolerles mucho y además puse más suspenso en la vida de Hermione ¿Qué tal? Espero sus comentarios…**

**¡¡REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!**

**Gracias a todos los lectores.**

**Atte.**

**««¤&**** …ÇRζ****S****…&¤»»**


	9. No temas a las posibilidades

**Disclaimer: **La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

**A****RRÁNCAME ****L****A ****V****IDA**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**No temas a las posibilidades**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

Dos figuras caminaron en completo silencio por el muelle de la ciudad de Portsmouth, era un día bastante nublado y el mar estaba intranquilo, por lo que ambas personas llevaban largas capas de viaje que hacían que los habitantes del lugar los miraran con cierto recelo, después de todo no era un día común para que llegaran turistas y menos con ese tipo de atuendos.

- Te dije que no debíamos ponernos las capas- susurró una de las figuras apresurándose a tomar del brazo a la otra.

- El clima lo ameritaba, además prefiero que nos recuerden como dos excéntricos a que vean mis cicatrices- respondió la otra persona sin dejar de caminar.

- Sabes que a mí me encantan tus marcas, te dan un aire…peligroso…- musitó la mujer en tono seductor.

- Eso es porque soy peligroso- declaró el hombre con algo de culpa en su voz.

- Remus…-

- Dejemos esto para después Dora, ya casi llegamos- cortó el licántropo apretando el paso casi sin darse cuenta.

Minutos más tarde llegaron a una casa que estaba precisamente en el centro del muelle, su aspecto era conservador aunque definitivamente parecía la casa de un pescador, uno que al parecer iba llegando.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo?- inquirió el hombre de musculosa constitución y tosco semblante notando que los forasteros pretendían tocar a la puerta de su casa.

- Buenas tardes caballero, estamos buscando a la señora Cordelia Kendrick- saludó Remus tan tranquila y cortésmente como era su costumbre.

- Ella es mi esposa ¿quién la busca y para qué?- respondió con tan poca amabilidad que la metamorfomaga estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero Remus se lo impidió.

- Mi nombre es Remus Lupin y ella es mi esposa Nymphadora, venimos a tratar un asunto muy delicado con la señora Kendrick- explicó dejando ver la punta de su varita apenas unos segundos.

El pescador abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocer la varita, pero eso solamente provocó que su actitud empeorara y sus manos se cerraran en forma de puños, sin dejar que los forasteros reaccionasen, el hombre corrió hacia su casa a toda velocidad. Los magos se quedaron desconcertados en su lugar.

- Excelente Remus, lo asustaste- se quejó la mujer.

- No era esa mi intención…lo mejor será que entremos, seremos descorteses, pero no nos queda de otra- suspiró encaminándose hacia la puerta de la casa.

Ingresaron con cautela al lugar tratando de ubicar al hombre, pero no llegaron muy lejos pues el aludido los enfrentó antes de que pasaran del vestíbulo, apuntándoles con una escopeta.

- Será mejor que se vayan ahora mismo si quieren salir vivos de mi casa- amenazó el pescador con firmeza.

- Señor, por favor, no venimos con malas intenciones, créame- medió Lupin sin saber muy bien para qué servía el pedazo de metal con el que le apuntaban, pero no quería arriesgarse.

- ¡Son magos y los de su clase sólo traen problemas!- bramó el otro.

- ¡Pero si su esposa también pertenece a nuestra clase!- replicó Tonks algo indignada por el trato.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí, Ben?- una cuarta figura hizo acto de presencia saliendo de una de las puertas.

- Señora Kendrick, venimos a hablar con usted, por favor permítanos explicarle- soltó Remus elevando su varita en son de paz mientras el pescador cargaba su escopeta sonoramente.

La mujer frente a ellos no parecía tener más de treinta, su rostro era delicado y su cabello completamente negro, además su voluminoso vientre les indicó que estaba embarazada.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto, pasen a la sala por favor- les sonrió ampliamente- Ben, no seas mal educado y baja esa cosa, tenemos invitados- regañó tan cariñosamente que Nymphadora no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

- ¡¿Qué dices? ¡Son magos Cordelia! ¡Son peligrosos!- objetó el hombre llamado Ben.

- Ya lo sé querido, pero no vienen a hacernos daño…lo intuyo- explicó sin disminuir su amabilidad- Pasen, pasen- insistió a lo que los dos magos se dejaron conducir hacia la sala donde tomaron asiento en un sofá frente a la chimenea mientras se quitaban sus capas de viaje, en el sillón de en frente se sentó Cordelia y parado junto a ella con escopeta en mano, se colocó Ben mirándolos con hostilidad.

- Felicidades por tu embarazo Cordelia ¿ya sabes qué será?- inició la conversación Tonks con tanta naturalidad como si conociera a la mujer desde hace años.

- Gracias, todavía no lo sabemos, queremos dejarlo como un misterio hasta el nacimiento- sonrió la otra con idéntica naturalidad- ¿Tú tienes hijos ya?- preguntó.

- Aún no, mi esposo es un poco miedoso, pero estoy en labor de convencimiento- explicó la metamorfomaga.

- Todos los hombres son iguales, también a mí me costó convencer a Ben, pero ahora no puede con la emoción, así pasará con tu marido- rió la embarazada a lo que la otra también soltó una risita burlona.

Los hombres presentes miraron a sus respectivas esposas con gestos de incredulidad, no comprendían cómo era posible que hablaran como si nada…intercambiaron una mirada adivinando que pensaban lo mismo y sus posturas se relajaron un poco.

- Señora Kendrick, venimos a hablar acerca del Velo de la Muerte- soltó Remus luego de percibir que el clima era lo suficientemente relajado y sin querer dar más rodeos.

- El Velo de la Muerte…- la rubia suspiró sonoramente acariciando su estómago instintivamente.- ¿Por qué quieren saber sobre él? Sigo pensando que no son malas personas, pero el tema que tocan es muy delicado e involucra magia muy antigua y prometí que ya no me involucraría en cuestiones mágicas- agregó a lo que su esposo colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Tonks sin poder contener su curiosidad mientras Remus suspiraba adivinando que tardarían en llegar al punto que buscaban.

- Si me rastrearon por la relación que tengo con el Velo, sabrán de mis antepasados- la otra pareja asintió- Todos magos de sangre pura, con tradiciones arcaicas y creencias disparatas…al terminar la escuela me prometieron a un hechicero de prestigioso apellido, pero conocí a Ben y me casé con él hace ya siete años, mi familia no lo aprobó porque él es un muggle, así que me expulsaron para siempre y hasta intentaron matarlo, por eso prometí no involucrarme en ese mundo nuevamente- relató de manera breve.

- Vaya, mi madre pasó por algo similar, ella se casó con un hijo de muggles y su familia la desconoció al instante, aunque creo que es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado- declaró Nymphadora con un toque amargo en la voz.

- Ah, ya decía yo que tus facciones se me hacían conocidas, tu madre debió haber sido una Black- reconoció la rubia con sencillez, la otra mujer la miró con sorpresa cambiando inconscientemente su apariencia, obscureció su tez, suavizó sus rasgos y cambió el color de su cabello a azul eléctrico.- ¡Y eres una metamorfomaga! Sólo una familia tan bien dotada como la de los Black podría tener ese tipo de cualidades en sus descendientes.- alabó sin detectar la incomodidad de la aludida, Remus lo notó y tomó su mano con cariño.

- Por favor, necesitamos que nos diga qué sabe acerca del Velo, una muy querida amiga cayó en él por accidente durante una batalla y queremos sacarla a como dé lugar, no le pedimos que se involucre sino que nos ayude con sus conocimientos- pidió el licántropo con humildad cambiando radicalmente de tema.

- Lo único que acepté de la herencia de mi familia, como última descendiente, fue un cofre- inició Cordelia- No tengo idea de su contenido, pero de acuerdo a la historia de mi familia, está relacionado con el Velo que ayudó a crear mi antepasado Paracelso Owston…la misión de cada uno de mis predecesores fue cuidar con su vida del cofre y ahora es la mía…sin embargo no quiero que sea la mi bebé- agregó mirando su vientre con ternura- Así que les diré dónde está, pero será su trabajo conseguirlo y puedo asegurarles que no será nada sencillo- los miró fijamente.

- Iremos y conseguiremos el cofre- aseguró Tonks con ánimos renovados.

- Lo oculté en el faro, Ben los llevará a la isla donde está, de ahí ustedes tendrán que arreglárselas, les deseo suerte- informó con un ánimo más serio, el pescador iba a protestar al verse involucrado, pero una mirada de la rubia lo calló antes de que hablara siquiera, no tenía opción.

La pareja de magos llegó a la isla donde se ubicaba el faro señalado luego de una breve travesía en el barco pesquero de Ben, el clima había empeorada mientras estuvieron en la casa de los Kendrick y sus capas de viaje se movían furiosamente debido al viento, además la neblina se hacía cada vez más espesa, Ben no los esperaría debido al clima y ellos tampoco esperaron otra cosa, suficiente les había ayudado con llevarlos hasta allá, ambos eran aurores cualificados y podían arreglárselas perfectamente.

- No debemos demorarnos más- habló Remus intentando hacerse escuchar por encima del ruido de las olas y el ciento, y levantando su varita para conjurar un lumos al igual que su esposa, pero éste no ayudó mucho con la visibilidad.

- ¡No veo el faro!- gritó Tonks avanzando con algo de trabajo.

- ¡Debe de estar más adelante! ¡Toma mi mano, no debemos separarnos!- el licántropo extendió su mano para que su esposa la tomase, pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¡¿Dora?- llamó tratando de visualizarla, pero no encontró rastro de ella, eso comenzó a preocuparlo.- ¡¿Nymphadora?- gritó nuevamente, pero con el mismo resultado, así que comenzó a moverse frenéticamente a través de la niebla tratando de encontrar a su mujer, pero la capa de humedad se hizo tan espesa que no podía ver a más allá de un metro de su posición y todo su mundo se sumergió en el más profundo de los blancos…

_Se despertó confundido, no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado ahí…su cuerpo le dolía intensamente y pronto descubrió que su ropa estaba casi destrozada…se incorporó reconociendo que estaba en algún tipo de bosque a juzgar por los grandes árboles y la abundante vegetación, además estaba amaneciendo…de pronto lo evidente llegó a su mente: acababa de transformarse en humano…pero cómo era posible que no recordara nada de su estado como hombre lobo, siempre recordaba todo cuando tomaba su poción mata lobos…a menos que no la hubiese tomado…no, imposible, siempre era exacto con las fechas y las dosis, siempre tenía un vial a la mano para evitar riesgos, entonces qué había pasado…_

_Trató de buscar su varita, pero descubrió que no estaba por ningún lado, seguramente la había tirado al transformarse…decidió que trataría de salir de ese bosque usando su sentido del olfato aún bastante sensible, por lo que comenzó a olfatear a su alrededor, repentinamente un olor metálico atrajo su atención, conocía muy bien ese olor y le temía, pero esa su única pista, así que lo siguió._

_Llevaba avanzando un buen rato hasta que pudo ver un rastro negruzco en la alfombra verdosa del bosque…estiró su mano para examinarla cuando descubrió que la misma substancia estaba impregnada en su extremidad y en la otra…era sangre… ¿acaso había lastimado a alguien? ¿Qué había pasado mientras era un hombre lobo? No quería averiguarlo, pero tampoco podía ignorarlo así que siguió el camino de manchas sangrientas con una creciente angustia en su pecho, rogaba por encontrar el cadáver de un venado o algo así, pero nadie lo preparó para que lo que encontró…ahí, en medio del bosque yacía una figura rodeada por un charco de sangre, una figura de indiscutible apariencia humana…_

_Remus se acercó con gesto aterrado, debía averiguar a quién había atacado…se acercó para poder ver su rostro y soltó un alarido de dolor al reconocer que el cadáver desgarrado en varias partes, era el de su amada esposa Nymphadora Lupin…no, no, no…_

_- ¡No!- gritó escuchando su voz por vez primera- ¡NOOOOO!- gritó con más fuerza arrodillándose al lado de su esposa para tomarla en brazos y acunarla con infinita ternura, sus ojos rápidamente comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de dolor y rabia que aterrizaron en el maltrecho rostro de su esposa, de la única mujer que lo había amado por lo que era y a la que había matado sin tener consciencia de ello…- Dora…- murmuró desconsolado, era un maldito monstruo que no merecía vivir, había matado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo…se odiaba más que nunca._

_Entre las ropas de la mujer encontró su varita, una que seguramente no había usado para defenderse por temor a lastimarlo…soltó a la metamorfomaga con gentileza y empuñó la varita dispuesto a hacer lo que debió de haber hecho hace ya muchos años…sólo debía pronunciar dos palabras y terminaría con todo, se reuniría con su amada Dora y el mundo sería un lugar mejor…sólo dos palabras de una maldición…_

_¿Y Harry? ¿Y los que contaban con él? No importaban, estarían mejor sin su presencia… ¿o no? Las dudas comenzaron a invadir su mente, la solución más fácil no siempre era la adecuada si no el camino del cobarde, pero no podía vivir sabiendo el crimen tan atroz que había cometido, no merecía vivir…un momento, ¿qué era lo último que recordaba antes de despertar en ese bosque? Imágenes borrosas comenzaron a llegar a su memoria, estaba en una misión, una muy importante y debía terminarla…muchas personas contaban con él, además jamás se habría descuidado de una manera tan absurda, pero la sangre se sentía tan real, el cuerpo de su adorada esposa se sentía tan frío y su corazón le dolía tan terriblemente que estuvo a punto de intentar la maldición, sin embargo algo en su interior le dijo que él no era una mala persona, que se dejaría matar antes de hacerle daño a Dora; antes, no después…su vida había sido dura desde que lo mordieron, pero pudo salir adelante, se esforzó por controlar su carácter, por no lastimar a nadie, realmente era una buena persona a pesar de todo y de lo que pensaran otros, amaba a sus seres queridos y ellos lo aceptaban como era…_

_De pronto sonrió y el cadáver de su esposa comenzó a desvanecerse como en un sueño, su pecho se sintió liviano nuevamente y cerró los ojos…_

Cuando los abrió nuevamente estaba parado en medio de una densa niebla, examinó sus manos descubriéndolas limpias de cualquier rastro de sangre y suspiró aliviado secándose las gotas saladas que surcaban su rostro, la ilusión había sido tan real que aún le dolía el simple recuerdo…pero sólo había sido una ilusión, él jamás lastimaría a su Dora.

Levantó la vista y distinguió un haz de luz, el faro…ahí seguramente encontraría a su esposa.

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

- ¡No veo el faro!- gritó Tonks avanzando con algo de trabajo, escuchó que Remus le contestaba, pero no logró distinguir sus palabras, se oía muy lejos- ¡¿Qué dices?- preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¡Remus!- lo llamó preocupándose al no verlo, comenzó a recitar un hechizo de localización, pero la neblina se tornó hostil y la envolvió rápidamente en un torbellino completamente blanco…

_Despertó totalmente desconcertada, aunque bastante cómoda, al parecer estaba recostada en una cama matrimonial de lo más elegante, de pronto escuchó que alguien se acercaba a su lado._

_- Ya despertaste Nymphadora ¿cómo te sientes?- inquirió una voz femenina que reconoció como la de su madre, Andrómeda._

_- Me duele un poco la cabeza, mamá- respondió con sinceridad sentándose en la cama para poder ver mejor a la otra mujer._

_- Sin duda, tómate esta poción y encuéntrame en el salón, no demores mucho- dijo su madre dándole una taza de porcelana para luego retirarse sin más._

_A Tonks esto le extrañó bastante pues su madre siempre había sido un poco formal en público con respecto a su afecto, pero en privado siempre la mimaba y besaba en cada oportunidad, sin embargo ahora a penas y la saludó…en fin, tomó la poción y se dispuso a vestir pues estaba en pijama, una pijama de satín muy elegante que jamás en su sano juicio usaría, pero supuso que su madre había aprovechado su inconsciencia para vestirla a su gusto, gruñó, descubrió que al lado de su cama había un montoncito de ropa que seguramente esperaban que usase, la examinó detenidamente encontrándola desagradable, así que comenzó a buscar otras opciones, pero no encontró nada más y no encontraba su varita por ningún lado, no tuvo más opción que ponerse la horripilante túnica de gala verde botella y encima la capa negra que venía a juego…ya se las pagaría su madre._

_Salió del cuarto aún sin reconocer el sitio donde se encontraba, al parecer era una casa enorme y llena de decoraciones tétricas, por alguna razón se le hizo conocida…ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía dónde estaba el salón que su madre le había indicado._

_- ¡Nymphadora! ¡Ya despertaste! Excelente, pero vamos tarde- una mujer salió de la nada arrastrándola hacia la planta baja de la casa donde atravesaron una puerta ingresando a lo que imaginó era el mencionado salón._

_- Ah, pero si son dos de mis chicas favoritas- dijo un hombre de edad madura, cabello negro, mentón fuerte, y mirada acerada.- Me alegra que ya hayas despertado Nymphadora- agregó a lo que la joven se limitó a asentir totalmente desconcertada, estas personas parecían conocerla, pero ella no los ubicaba muy bien, además la llamaban por su nombre completo, cuestión que le desagradaba completamente._

_- Pues a mí me alegra más la razón por la cual estuvo inconsciente- intervino una voz afilada, la metamorfomaga miró a la mujer de increíble belleza, cabellera lacia y completamente negra, de ojos fríos y calculadores, a ella sí que pudo reconocerla de inmediato y se alarmó._

_- ¡Lestrange!- exclamó confundida, aterrada, pero sobre todo colérica._

_- Pensé que como familia nos llamábamos por nuestros nombres, sobrina- rió la mujer pasándola un brazo por sus hombros a lo que Tonks se apartó como si el contacto le quemara._

_- Nymphadora, no seas mal educada con tu tía- regañó su madre como si nada._

_- Déjala Andrómeda, solamente está desorientada- intervino la mujer que la había arrastrado a la sala._

_- Narcissa tiene razón, después de todo mi nieta acaba de hacer un favor a nuestra sociedad- intervino una nueva voz femenina._

_Tonks la miró reconociéndola de inmediato, era Walburga Black, la del retrato en Grimmauld Place, ¡Grimmauld Place! Ahí era donde estaba, con razón el lugar se le hacía conocido, pero qué carajos hacía en ese sitio…y por qué esas personas le hablaban como si la conociesen de toda la vida…el único hombre presente entonces debía ser Orión Black, pero cómo era posible…_

_- Suficiente charla, acomódense que quiero terminar la pintura de una vez por todas- ordenó Orión con tono exigente._

_Cuatro de las mujeres presentes se desplazaron hacia un sillón donde Walburga se acomodó omnipotente con Bellatrix y Narcissa paradas a su lado derecho y Andrómeda del otro._

_- ¿Qué esperas Nymphadora, una invitación?- bramó Bellatrix riendo divertida, se notaba de muy buen humor._

_- Escuchen, no comprendo qué es lo que está pasando, pero tú estás muerto- señaló a Orión sin miramientos- Tú sólo eres una pintura molesta y desquiciada- dijo a Walburga a lo que la mujer enarcó una ceja- A ti jamás te llamaría tía porque eres una mortífaga, asesina, loca- miró a Bellatrix con repulsión- Tú eres esposa y madre de mortífagos, igual de desquiciada- ahora miró a Narcissa- Y tú, madre, no comprendo qué haces con todos ellos si te expulsaron de la familia- terminó encarando a su progenitora con gesto serio y confundido._

_- Nymphadora querida- sonrió Lestrange con descaro- No sé qué tanto te afectó el hechizo que te mandó el estúpido de Lupin, pero te aseguro que se te pasará…por otro lado perdono tu insolencia porque eres mi sobrina favorita, la que más se parece a mí- agregó sin moverse de su posición._

_- Hija, tú eres una Black antes que nada- Andrómeda se le acercó para tomarla de los hombros y colocarla frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, Tonks se contempló soltando una exclamación, veía frente a sí a una mujer de cabello largo y completamente negro, rasgos aristocráticos, figura atractiva y ojos grises, era innegable su parecido con los Black, era su verdadera apariencia…- Eres una mortífaga y lo demostraste al asesinar al que osó atacarte, al licántropo Lupin- sonrió su madre levantándole la manga izquierda de su vestido donde pudo contemplar con horror la marca tenebrosa- Ahora, ven conmigo a posar para la pintura que hace tu abuelo de las mujeres Black- agregó tratando de jalarla, pero la otra no se movió._

_Tonks se quedó paralizada asimilando la información que le había proporcionado, no podía ser posible, ella no era así, ella jamás sería como Lestrange y definitivamente nunca sería una vil mortífaga, mucho menos terminaría con la vida del su marido. ¡Eso¡ ¡Su marido era Remus Lupin y ella no era una Black! ¡Jamás lo había sido!_

_- No- negó- No soy como ustedes, nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré- declaró con firmeza a lo que los demás la vieron indignados- ¡Mi nombre es Nymphadora Lupin nacida Tonks, pero nunca Black! ¡Soy una mestiza amante de los muggles y muy orgullosa de serlo, además soy esposa de un licántropo y me importa un bledo lo que piensen o el tipo de sangre que tenga! ¡No me importa que me parezca a ustedes físicamente porque no soy como ustedes! ¡Soy una auror y esto debe de ser una pesadilla!- vociferó y, justo cuando pronunció la última palabra, sintió como si un transportador la jalase._

Abrió los ojos reconociendo que se encontraba en la isla rodeada por un espeso banco de niebla, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo derramando lágrima de alivio, pues lo que había experimentado antes era solamente una pesadilla, sólo una ilusión y daba gracias a Merlín por ello. Unos segundos después logró recuperar el dominio de sí y se levantó con varita en mano, no era momento para lamentarse sino para continuar.

Levantó la vista y distinguió un haz de luz, el faro…ahí seguramente encontraría a su esposo.

Pudo llegar hasta la torre y entrar por la única puerta del lugar, ingresó al húmedo lugar encontrándolo sumamente acogedor luego de tantas horas bajo el temporal, se notaba algo descuidado, pero no importaba, decidió subir las escaleras hasta la cima donde encontraría la linterna principal y seguramente lo que había ido a buscar. Al entrar al cuarto con la luz, su corazón brincó de puro gusto al enfrentarse con un rostro repleto de cicatrices, aunque para ella sumamente atractivo, que le sonrió cálidamente.

- Te estaba esperando- le dijo Remus también sintiendo que su pecho estallaría por el amor que sentía hacia esa peculiar mujer.

- Lo sé- dijo ella refugiándose entre sus brazos rápidamente- Yo también te esperé toda mi vida…te amo- agregó con sentimiento, pues no sólo se refería a ese momento.

- Yo también te amo Dora y creo que quiero formar una familia contigo, no quiero temerle nunca más a las posibilidades- comentó el hombre de cabello color arena decidiendo tomar el riesgo.

- En cuanto esto acabe tendremos a nuestro primer hijo, lo prometo- sonrió la metamorfomaga llena de entusiasmo y alegría, su hijo sería amado siempre y no tendría ni una pizca Black en su sangre.

- Eso me recuerda que tengo lo que vinimos a buscar- el hombre la separó para mostrarle un pequeño cofre abierto- Es un pedazo de pergamino…- aclaró mientras la mujer le sonreía.

¤«º«º«ºζΩ _**√ЄĿŎ**_ Ωζº»º»º»¤Ж**Ж**Ж¤«º«º«ºζΩ _**√ЄĿŎ**_ Ωζº»º»º»¤

- ¿Puedo pasar, jóvenes?- inquirió una voz con tranquilidad.

- Sabes que no necesitas preguntarlo, madre- asintió uno de las cuatro figuras sentadas muy cómodamente en la sala de estar de la mansión.

- ¿Qué hay Walburga?- saludó otro de los jóvenes que portaba gafas.

- James- lo regañó una joven pelirroja al instante.

- Déjalo Lily, yo le he pedido que me trate con confianza- calmó la mujer posicionándose frente a los cuatro individuos- Bueno, en vista de que ya falta muy poco para la boda tan esperada- ante la palabra boda Lily se sonrojó y James esbozó una pícara sonrisa- Orión y yo nos permitimos comprarles algo muy especial- sonrió al tiempo que les daba una especie de boleto dorado a cada uno de los presentes.

- ¿Qué es el 'Madame, Mademoiselle'?- inquirió la única castaña presente sacando a relucir su curiosidad innata al examinar minuciosamente el boleto.

- ¿Me estás dando libremente un boleto para el 'Ici Monsieur'?- exclamó el joven de ojos grises con expresión entre alegre y suspicaz.

- Así es Sirius, tú padre insistió…- la mujer torció un poco el gesto- Y para contestar tu pregunta Hermione, el 'Madame, Mademoiselle' es un bar muy exclusivo para mujeres, conseguir un boleto dorado ahí es casi imposible, pero la dueña me debía algunos favores y los conseguí para ustedes dos- explicó muy orgullosa de su logro.

- Sirius ¿el 'Ici Monsieur' no es un bar para caballeros donde hay muchas mujeres espectaculares?- preguntó el otro pelinegro con emoción contenida mientras sostenía su boleto como si fuese una snitch que en cualquier momento lucharía por escapar de su mano, cuando Sirius asintió, él soltó una carcajada complacida relajando su agarre un poco.

- ¡James Potter! ¿Acaso prefieres ir a ver otras mujeres, antes que quedarte conmigo?- acusó la chica de ojos verdes con furia en la voz.

- Tranquila pelirroja, Prongs y yo sólo iremos a ver, además es justo que mi amigo vea lo que se está perdiendo al tener que atarse de por vida contigo- bromeó el merodeador de cabellera sedosa.

- ¿Eso piensas Potter?- bramó Evans dirigiéndole una dura mirada a su prometido, a lo que el aludido tragó saliva con algo de miedo.

- Lily, tranquila, los chicos siempre serán chicos y es mejor que James vaya considerando que será su primera y última vez en un lugar así, después de todo será su despedida de soltero- concilió Hermione al percibir la creciente furia de su nueva amiga.

- Eso castaña, calma a la fiera- comentó el ojigris riendo de lo lindo.

- Sirius…- le advirtió la aludida para que no empeorara las cosas.

- Ya, ya, mejor nos vamos antes que pase algo grave- se defendió el chico- Andando Prongs-

- Claro Padfoot- sonrió el otro imitándolo- Nos vemos damas- se despidieron haciendo una especie de caravana.

- Si llega a pasar algo, yo…- la ojiverde fue interrumpida por la ojimiel el tiempo suficiente para que los dos chicos desaparecieran entre las llamas de la chimenea- ¿Por qué no me dejaste terminar?- bramó la pelirroja.

- Porque no va a pasar nada Lily, tranquila- terció Walburga con gesto divertido ante la frustración de la jovencita de cabello color del fuego- Orión ya ha ido en algunas ocasiones con Sirius y Regulus, los hombres Black se creen tan listos y piensan que no me doy cuenta, pero mientras no cometan estupideces no me preocupa- comentó con gesto pícaro.

- ¡¿Y lo permite? Bueno, tal vez los Black estén acostumbrados a eso, pero James es diferente ¿qué tal si le gusta una de esas mujeres? ¿qué tal si decide que prefiere tener a una de esas? ¿qué tal si…?-

- Nada de eso pasará-

- ¡¿Cómo estás tan segura Hermione? ¡No lo sabes…!- exclamó la chica a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad por lo que la castaña le tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la miró fijamente.

- Lo sé perfectamente Lily Evans porque James Potter te ama- aclaró con seguridad, al sonido de la palabra ama, la ojiverde se calmó de golpe, como su le hubieran lanzado un hechizo y Hermione aprovechó para tomar su mano- Te ama y no existe otra mujer en este mundo por la que te dejaría, en unos cuantos días será el ensayo y al otro día tu boda y nada ni nadie impedirá eso, tranquila- explicó con una sonrisa que la otra terminó por imitar con sus orbes esmeralda llenas de lágrimas sin derramar.

- Es mejor que también ustedes se vayan y disfruten de la noche- apuró la Señora Black interrumpiendo el intercambio de silencios mientras casi las empujaba hacia la chimenea- No las quiero de regreso hasta mañana y hablo enserio, si se atreven a no ir me sentiré personalmente ofendida, así que diviértanse- ordenó ofreciéndole el fino recipiente de cristal que contenía los polvos flú.

_**En el 'Ici Monsieur'…**_

Los dos merodeadores aterrizaron por la chimenea de un lugar bastante elegante y enseguida una escultural mujer con un vestido escotado de noche salió a su encuentro con copas de champagne flotando frente a ella, la mujer era tan deslumbrante que James detuvo su respiración con miedo de que desapareciera como la ilusión que parecía.

- Sean bienvenidos Monsieurs- le sonrió ofreciéndoles las copas que ellos tomaron al instante- ¿Puedo ver sus boletos?- inquirió con extrema amabilidad.

- Desde luego preciosa- sonrió Sirius mostrándole sus boletos dorados.

- Vaya, parece que hoy serán nuestros huéspedes de honor- sonrió seductoramente conduciéndolos hacia el salón principal donde el espectáculo se desarrollaba.

Sirius ya conocía el lugar y no se sorprendió con lo que vio, pero para James era nuevo y quedó con la boca entreabierta al descubrir un enorme espacio lleno de mesas y colores, era una especie de discoteca mágica con unos tubos levitando por el aire donde las mujeres más apetecibles que había visto bailaban con sensualidad y muy poca ropa, dejando un mínimo a la imaginación de todos los especímenes masculinos del lugar.

- Bienvenidos monsieurs, por favor síganme, les indico su mesa- los saludó otra hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia y escasa vestimenta a la que siguieron sin pestañear hacia una mesa de excelente ubicación, la mejor de todo el lugar, donde una botella de vino de Ogden los recibió junto a dos copas ya llenas, ambos tomaron asiento decididos a disfrutar del tan magnífico regalo.

- Entonces ¿tú ya conocías este lugar?- logró articular el de ojos pardos luego de beber un poco de vino.

- Por supuesto James, papá nos ha traído a Regulus y a mí algunas veces, claro que sin mamá lo sepa, ¿te gusta?- sonrió tomando su vino con singular alegría y evidentemente acostumbrado al alcohol de la bebida.

- ¡Me encanta! Estas mujeres son como diosas- declaró sin poder apartar la vista de los cuerpos femeninos que se removían a su alrededor y por todo el lugar.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde y dos botellas vacías, la rubia que los había recibido, se les acercó nuevamente con una enorme sonrisa en su maquillado rostro.

- Espero se estén divirtiendo monsieurs- comentó sacando su varita para convocar una nueva botella de vino.

- ¡Desde luego!- asintió el joven de cabellera indomable un poco agitado por el vino mientras su amigo lo veía divertido y asentía a la mujer.

- ¿Y ya han escogido a la que más les agrada?- preguntó la rubia con una amabilidad sugerente y una dulzura dudosa.

- ¿Escoger una?- se extrañó James mientras Sirius mostraba una sonrisita ladeada comprendido de qué iba la cosa.

- Claro, con sus boletos tienen el privilegio de un privado cada uno, escogen a una mujer y ella se encarga de atenderlos personalmente lo que queda de la noche- explicó recargando sus brazos en la mesa con sensualidad.

- Quiero a la castaña de la esquina- se apresuró a decir Sirius adivinando el procedimiento antes que su amigo, además desde que había llegado a la mesa no le había podido quitar de encima sus ojos a esa mujer y no sabía muy bien por qué y tampoco era como si le importara mucho.

- Y yo a la pelirroja del frente- dijo James sin querer parecer un tonto quedándose callado mucho tiempo, además esa mujer se le hacía la más atractiva del lugar por alguna extraña razón que estaba demasiado embotado para comprender.

- Enseguida estarán con ustedes- dijo la rubia con algo de decepción en la voz, después de todo esos magos eran sumamente atractivos y tuvo la esperanza que el de gafas la escogiese a ella, pero ni hablar.

Las dos mujeres seleccionadas fueron al encuentro de los jóvenes casi de inmediato y comenzaron sentándose a su lado para compartir una copa de vino, después de una risas y coqueteos, las mujeres comenzaron a bailar casi encima de ellos y todo iba de maravilla más cuando comenzaron a jugar con sus varitas, sin embargo algo pasó en el interior de los jóvenes magos que dejaron de disfrutar del privado, por alguna razón los ojos azules de la pelirroja y los negros de la castaña no les gustaron, sentían como si les faltase algo…repentinamente una explosión de lucidez surgió de su interior y se miraron el uno al otro.

Sirius observó los ojos pardos de su mejor amigo y supo que algo no estaba bien, vio de reojo el color de cabello de la mujer que bailaba sobre él y entendió que de alguna manera su subconsciente había seleccionado a una mujer de igual cabellera a la de su prometida…James también lo miró profundamente y se dio cuenta de que quien lo entretenía era de cabello castaño… ¡no!

Ambos se sintieron súbitamente como unos sucios y viles remedos de magos y toda la embriaguez que había adquirido con el vino, se les consumió por la vergüenza, así que detuvieron a las mujeres con amabilidad y se pararon de la mesa para dirigirse a la salida donde la atractiva mujer que los recibió interrumpió su partida.

- ¿Qué sucedió monsieurs? ¿Algo no fue de su agrado o los ofendió?- preguntó con rapidez y algo de preocupación.

- Nada de eso preciosa- negó Sirius suspirando un poco para componer una sonrisa despreocupada- Pero aquí mi amigo se casa en unos días y no quiere serle infiel a su prometida de ninguna manera- explicó a lo que James se limitó a asentir, pues era verdad cada palabra, no deseaba a otra mujer que no fuera su Lily.

- Es una lástima, pero por favor manden mis sinceras felicitaciones a la novia, pues encontrar un hombre tan íntegro como usted señor Potter es muy complicado, por eso les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo- sonrió en dirección al joven de gafas quien se sonrojó un poco- Y también me alegro por la mujer que consiguió capturar su corazón señor Black, les deseo también mucha suerte- agregó para enorme bochorno de Sirius que ni siquiera pudo despedirse y arrastró a su amigo por la chimenea.

Aterrizaron en la sala de Grimmauld Place con un estruendo y cayendo inevitablemente al suelo donde una figura los esperaba sentado en su sillón mientras tomaba una taza humeante de té.

- Veo que ya han llegado chicos- dijo el hombre en cuestión lanzándoles una mirada divertida- ¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó mientras los aludido se incorporaban para limpiarse y tomar asiento con un aire de cansancio.

- No tan bien como hubiéramos querido padre- contestó el ojigris a su progenitor Orión Black.

- Parece que desperdiciamos el regalo que nos hicieron tú y Walburga- agregó James en un tono derrotado mientras se pasaba la mano por su indomable cabellera.

- Al contrario James, creo que el regalo cumplió su propósito- objetó el patriarca Black muy quitado de la pena ante la mirada de confusión de los aurores- Verán, al saberse incapaces de desear a otra mujer, la conclusión lógica a la que se llega es que una mujer ya los tiene completamente atrapados, es bastante obvio en tu caso James saber de quién se trata, y en el tuyo Sirius…-

- No es verdad, regresé por solidaridad a James- lo interrumpió el ojigris con brusquedad.

- Sirius…- el de gafas lo miró intensamente, sabía que mentía, sabía que Hermione Granger había logrado cautivar el corazón del rompe corazones, pero también sabía que su amigo lo negaría.

- Esa es la verdad James y no quiero que discutamos el asunto de nuevo- calló con gesto severo que lo hacía parecer enormemente a su madre cuando se enojaba.

- Esta bien Sirius, no lo discutiremos por ahora, pero sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar el asunto porque si de algo estoy seguro ahora, es de que tú no ves a Hermione Granger como a una hermana y no intentes convencerme de lo contrario porque vi en tus ojos la verdad, lo mismo que me hizo salir del bar a mí, te hizo a ti seguirme- declaró el joven Potter con la voz autoritaria que habría de caracterizarlo en el futuro y con la que habría de morir tratando de defender a su familia, sólo por eso el otro desvió la mirada.

- Ahora chicos, sé que deben de estar agotados, pero es mi deber informarles que las chicas aún no regresan…- insinuó a lo que los aludidos saltaron del sillón incorporándose alarmados.

- ¿No están aquí?- soltó James entre confundido y preocupado.

- No, recuerden que Walburga les dio también unos boletos para ir a un bar mágico- declaró el hombre.

- ¿Cómo se llama ese lugar?- casi le gritó Sirius olvidando por completo la discusión anterior y alarmándose de inmediato por cierta castaña.

- 'Madame, Mademoiselle.'…- nada más terminó de decir el nombre ambos chicos desaparecieron nuevamente entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea mientras Orión sonreía divertido sabiendo de sobra que su hijo y el mejor amigo del mismo, estaban totalmente atrapados.

Los de cabellera negra llegaron al lujoso recibidor del dichoso bar donde un hombre enfundado en una fina túnica negra de gala los recibió con el ceño fruncido, pero sin perder su amable sonrisa.

- Parece que se equivocaron de chimenea señores- inició el mago de cabello rubio cenizo y de un atractivo indiscutible.

- ¿Estamos en el 'Madame, Mademoiselle'?- inquirió James.

- Sí…-

- Entonces estamos en el lugar correcto señor- declaró Sirius en tono duro.

- No lo creo, en este lugar no se admiten hombres- señaló con el mayor decoro del que fue capaz.

- Es lo que veo- retó James mirándolo fijamente a lo que el otro se sintió ofendido y sacó su varita siendo imitado rápidamente por los aurores.

- Me refiero a que no aceptamos clientes masculinos, este es un bar exclusivo para mujeres, por lo que les pido amablemente que se retiren- dijo el rubio mientras otros dos personajes corpulentos salían para flanquearlo.

- No nos vamos hasta que tengamos lo que venimos a buscar, dos chicas debieron de haber pasado por aquí hace unas horas, altas, atractivas, una de cabellera castaña y la otra pelirroja ¿dónde están?- preguntó Sirius sin dejarse intimidar por las tres figuras masculinas que lo apuntaban con sus varitas.

- Aquí valoramos mucho la privacidad de nuestras clientes, así que no esperen ninguna información de nuestra parte- retó el rubio- Además, si ellas estuviese aquí les aseguro que no querrían irse, menos con ustedes- agregó con una sonrisa de suficiencia que hizo estallar las cosas.

Los aurores no tuvieron muchos problemas para descontar a sus tres atacantes y abrirse paso hasta una especie de sala circular donde en cada pared había puertas, el lugar era grande, lujoso y repleto de bellas puertas, así que tardarían en encontrar a las chicas que buscaban. Al abrir una de esas puertas lograron escuchar un tono de voz conocido, por lo que entraron rápidamente para escuchar mejor.

- Eso es, un poco más abajo y llegas al punto perfecto- exclamó una voz llena de entusiasmo.

- Lily…- musitó James mirando con sorpresa a su mejor amigo, como si no creyese lo que escuchaba.

- No te detengas Steven y pon un poco más de presión…eso es, divino- exclamó otra voz proveniente de la misma dirección y con igual entusiasmo.

- Hermione…- susurró Sirius comenzando a imaginar las cosas que el tan Steven le hacía a su castaña.

Los chicos no pudieron soportarlo un segundo más e irrumpieron en la habitación de donde provenían las voces y se encontraron con una escena totalmente diferente a la de sus sucias imaginaciones.

Hermione y Lily estaban recostadas bocabajo en una especie de camas que levitaban despegad del suelo, encima tenían una sábana blanca que las cubría de la cintura para abajo y a sus espaldas dos hombres diferentes tenían sus enormes manos sobre sus respectivas espaldas, ambas los voltearon a ver con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó la ojiverde con el ceño levemente fruncido ante la interrupción de su masaje.

- Pensamos que ustedes…bueno creímos que…eh…- balbuceó James sin poder componer una oración coherente al darse cuenta de su estupidez.

- Sea lo que sea que pensaron, estaban equivocados, ahora si nos disculpan estamos en medio de un espléndido masaje que pensamos disfrutar hasta el final- lo interrumpió la ojimiel adivinando de inmediato lo que había pensado, ella también había pensado lo mismo cuando un ejército de hombres atractivos y bien desarrollados, las había recibido con deleite, pero no les ofrecieron un espectáculo de cuerpos como había imaginado, sino una espléndida sesión de relajación, comenzaron por un baño de sales, un sauna, manicura y demás detalles hasta llegar al masaje del momento.

- James, es mejor que nos vayamos…al parecer las chicas no necesitan de nuestra ayuda- carraspeó Sirius tratando de apartar su mirada de la desnuda espalda de la castaña de ojos miel.

- Sí, bueno, nos vemos- asintió el de ojos pardos siguiendo a su amigo hacia la salida del lugar con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Hombres…- bufó Lily soltando una risita divertida.

- Todos son iguales- justo entonces Hermione sintió que las manos de su masajista deshacían un nudo de su espalda a la perfección- Menos claro tú Steven, tú tienes una manos divinas- agregó dejándose llevar una vez más por el placer mientras el hombre reía divertido.

- ¿Hermione?- dijo la ojiverde unos minutos más tarde cuando estaban vistiéndose.

- Dime-

- ¿Tú consideras a Sirius como a un hermano?- le preguntó de lo más natural.

- No- contestó la castaña de inmediato sin atreverse a sospechas de la pregunta.

- Que bien, porque el incesto es considerado delito en el mundo muggle- declaró como si estuviese repasando una lección.

Hermione la volteó a ver alarmada, pero la pelirroja tenía los ojos cerrado y una expresión tan serena que no se atrevió a llamarla, en lugar de eso también ella cerró los ojos meditando sobre Sirius Black, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior debía pasar, ella no debería de estar en ese lugar, pero estaba y todo estaba sucediendo así que decidió que lo aceptaría lo mejor que pudiera, su cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado después de mucho tiempo de guerra y miedo, y su mente por fin podía olvidarse de todos los problemas, así que podía darse una oportunidad, podía considerar por primera vez dejarse llevar a donde su corazón le dictara, por una vez en su vida ignoraría las consecuencias y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, si Sirius Black resultaba ser su manzana prohibida, se arriesgaría a ser expulsada del paraíso.

**

* * *

**

Ufff! Me tardé siglos en actualizar y lo lamento mucho, pero prometí que terminaría el fic y pienso cumplir con esa promesa, este capítulo espero les haya gustado e intrigado ¿qué pasará ahora con Hermione y Sirius? y fuera del Velo sólo falta la actuación de Harry ¿qué pasará? No estoy muy segura porque lo escribo sobre la marcha, pero tengan por seguro que actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda.

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por leerme y déjenme comentarios para saber de ustedes por favor, aunque sea para decirme lo malvada que soy por tardarme jejeje.**

**Saludos.**

**Atte.**

**««¤& …ÇRζS…&¤»»**


	10. No Mires Atrás

**Disclaimer: **La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, después del último libro podemos dejar volar la imaginación por lo que pudo ser, pero no fue…

**A****RRÁNCAME ****L****A ****V****IDA**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**No Mires Atrás**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

- Jefe, hay un altercado en Paddington...- inició un joven de túnica roja misma que lo identificaba como auror.

- Pues encárgate de resolverlo, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?- respondió el joven hombre de ojos metálicos desde un cómodo posición dentro de su oficina y en compañía de otros tres aurores.

- Sirius...- la voz de la castaña presente fue amenazante, pero el aludido optó por ignorarla descaradamente.

- No lo molestaría, pero el altercado tiene el nombre de Bellatrix Lestrange. Usted dijo que si ella aparecía, le avisáramos de inmediato.- insistió el joven auror sin dejarse intimidar por la actitud indolente de su jefe.

- ¿Lestrange?- el hombre de gafas intervino emocionado- ¡Vamos por ella Padfoot!- exclamó incorporándose en el acto.

- No esta vez querido Prongs- lo detuvo su mejor amigo también incorporándose, pero con evidente desgana.

- ¿Qué insinúas Black? ¿La dejarás salirse con la suya?- reclamó una pelirroja levantándose de su propia silla con un gesto de indignación tal que la castaña respingó.

- No dije eso pelirroja, tranquila- sonrió Sirius condescendientemente- Pero hoy en la noche es el ensayo para su boda de mañana y no sería un buen jefe si dejara que los protagonistas del enlace, participaran en una pelea a estas alturas.- explicó dirigiéndole una mirada a la única persona en la oficina que permanecía sentada y relajada.

- Sirius y yo nos haremos cargo de Lestrange, ustedes vayan a relajarse un poco y a preparar todo.- declaró Hermione interpretando correctamente la mirada anterior del ojigris.

- Pero Hermione...-

- Evans, ¿acaso dudas que la castaña y yo podamos encargarnos de mi demente prima?- inquirió Sirius haciéndose el ofendido mientras le ofrecía caballerosamente la mano a la ojimiel.

- No te preocupes Lily, tú y James concéntrense en el ensayo que nosotros nos las arreglaremos- secundó Hermione tomando la mano ofrecida en un gesto tan automático que no le dio tiempo de sonrojarse. Porque después del incidente en el _Madame, Madmoiselle_, y de la conversación con Lily, su mente estaba hecha un completo caos, además su corazón se mostraba rebelde siempre que se trataba un asunto relacionado con el padrino de su mejor amigo.

- No me parece justo que ustedes se lleven toda la diversión mientras yo debo de ir a una aburrida...¡auch!- un golpe en su cabeza interrumpió su reclamo mientras una furibunda mirada esmeralda lo hizo tragar saliva, finalmente agregó algo- Quiero decir que siento el que ustedes tengan que ir a pelear contra una demente mortífaga mientras yo disfruto de mis últimos días de soltero con mi adorada Lily- compuso buscando la aprobación de su prometida quien suspiró dedicándole una sonrisa resignada, lo amaba por cómo era y no deseaba cambiarlo por nada en el mundo.

- Cada día te noto mejor entrenado Prongsie ¡ten una galleta!- se carcajeó Sirius ofreciéndole el bocadillo a lo que James le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras Lily tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. Hermione soltó una risita por lo bajo.

- Jefe...- la voz del joven auror les recordó que no estaban solos y que el ataque seguía desarrollándose en Paddington.

- Es momento de irnos- intervino Hermione jalando de la túnica al joven ojigris que aún reía de lo lindo a costa de su mejor amigo.

Ambos aurores caminaron tranquilamente hasta el área de apariciones donde giraron sobre sí para llegar a su destino en un parpadear.

Por desgracia ese era un día lluvioso en Paddington y los jóvenes quedaron empapados antes de poder siquiera terminar de llegar, sin embargo de inmediato se protegieron del agua con un hechizo aunque no se molestaron en secarse lo ya mojado pues de inmediato detectaron a la bruja que buscaban. Ella los encontró al mismo tiempo y les dirigió una sonrisa retorcida, típico.

- ¡Ah, pero qué sorpresa! ¡Si es mi querido primo y la osada de Granger!- exclamó la mujer de lustrosa cabellera negra enfundada en una túnica morada completamente seca- ¿Han venido a jugar conmigo?- inquirió en un tono tan esperanzado que la castaña pensó que realmente la mujer estaba loca.

- De hecho sí Bella querida, hemos venido a divertirnos un poco a costa tuya- le sonrió Sirius jugueteando un poco con su varita mientras la castaña se ponía en posición defensiva casi por instinto. Esto sería interesante.

Horas después.

- ¿Viste su cara cuando cayó directo en el lodo?- rió Sirius tan fuerte que casi parecía que ladraba.

- Lo mejor fue cuando se dio cuenta que realmente jugábamos con ella- rió Hermione sosteniéndose el estómago a causa de la risa mientras ambos personajes salían de la chimenea de Grimmauld totalmente empapados y sucios, aunque sin ningún rasguño aparente.

- No, lo mejor fue cuando tú...- pero el ojigris no pudo terminar la oración pues un grito femenino lo interrumpió.

- ¡Por Merlín y toda su corte!- exclamó la inconfundible voz de Walburga Black que en ese momento entraba a la sala para encontrar a las dos deplorables figuras arruinando su alfombra- ¡Están hechos un desastre y falta menos de una hora para el ensayo!- se horrorizó la mujer que llevaba una hermosa túnica azul cobalto que hacía resaltar sus ojos ya totalmente maquillados.

- Tuvimos un pequeño encuentro con Bellatrix- explicó Hermione sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a estar en ese estado de higiene personal tan deplorable, menos frente a una mujer supuestamente muerta.

- ¡No quiero saber nada! ¡Kreacher!- calló la otra mujer llamando a su elfo, en cuanto la criatura apareció lo miró decidida- Kreacher, arregla a Hermione tan rápido como puedas y no hagas caso a sus protestas- ordenó- Yo me encargaré personalmente de ti Sirius...- habló la señora de la casa a lo que el aludido tragó saliva mientras la castaña desaparecía de la mano del elfo sin tener la oportunidad de protestar o de desearle buena suerte a su compañero, sabía de sobra cómo eran las madres cuando se lo proponían. Ante ese pensamiento un dolor agudo en su pecho le recordó a sus propia madre, la extrañaba...reprimió el recuerdo sabiendo que de nada le serviría ponerse triste por lo perdido, menos aún en ese día. No debía mirar atrás.

Hermione se vio impotente bajo el cuidado del elfo doméstico quien la obligó a bañarse en segundos, le escogió un vestido con túnica a juego color violeta de exquisitos brocados plateados, la maquilló y peinó mágicamente, y en unos cuantos minutos estuvo lo bastante presentable como para asistir a un palacio. Le gustó verse en el espejo puesto que desde la guerra no había tenido tiempo para tantos mimos y definitivamente la familia Black tenía un excelente gusto.

- Gracias Kreacher- soltó mirando con algo de diversión la cansada figura de la criatura.

- Por nada señorita Granger- sonrió el elfo desapareciendo complacido por su trabajo. Si tan sólo hubiera sido así de amable en la vida real...

La ojimiel suspiró acomodando su varita en la bolsa especial que tenía en su manga izquierda y se dispuso a reunirse con los demás Black en la sala principal, donde todos partirían rumbo a la mansión Potter. Bajó hacia el lugar donde encontró a los tres hombres y a la mujer arreglados tan espléndidamente como ella, parecía de la realeza, sin embargo sólo uno de ellos logró quitarse el aliento.

Sirius Black se veía absolutamente arrebatador con su túnica de gala verde botella, su porte aristocrático que ni Azkabán hacía podido arrebatarle, su sedoso cabello engominado y su penetrante mirada hecha de mercurio. No comprendía cómo un hombre podía verse tan masculino y tan lleno de melancolía al mismo tiempo. Los latidos de su corazón aceleraron tan rápidamente que temió sufrir de una taquicardia en ese mismo instante.

Por su parte, Sirius contempló embelesado a la mujer que entraba a la sala. Estaba tan hermosa que parecía irreal, la túnica violeta que llevaba encima del vestido a juego, no lograba ocultar sus curvas tan femeninas y atrayentes, su castaño cabello estaba acomodado en un sofisticado peinado que le brindaba un aire maduro aunque coqueto. Pero fue su mirada color miel lo que le hizo ver algo que por mucho tiempo estuvo negando, él jamás podría ver a Hermione Granger como a una hermana, la veía como a una mujer, una muy hermosa mujer.

- ¿Me permitiría escoltarla?- se acercó Sirius ofreciéndole su brazo exactamente como lo hiciera Víktor Krum durante aquél Baile de Navidad en su cuarto años, es decir, como todo un caballero.

- Desde luego- repondió ella tomando el brazo con naturalidad.

Así, ambos desaparecieron entre las llamas verdosas de la chimenea sin despegar los ojos el uno del otro.

Los tres Black restantes se miraron entre sí con diferentes intenciones pero con idénticas sonrisas.

- Están totalmente perdidos- espetó Regulus riendo de buena gana arrugando un poco su exquisita túnica color plata.

- Simplemente están enamorados- aclaró Orión con su túnica negra.

- Aunque creo que ninguno se ha dado cuenta, pobrecillos- agregó Walburga suspirando mientras tomaba el brazo de su marido.

Al llegar a la mansión Potter inmediatamente fueron atendidos por un elfo doméstico que se apresuró a escoltarlos y a anunciarlos a favor de todos los presentes que no eran pocos. Aunque Hermione no se dio por enterada ya que le era imposible despegar sus ojos de la imponente figura de su escolta, era como si su cerebro hubiese sufrido un apagón y su corazón tratara frenéticamente de mantenerlo de esa manera el mayor tiempo posible. No le importaba.

- ¡Sirius querido! ¡Bienvenido!- exclamó una voz femenina con singular alegría.

- ¡Dorea! ¡Tan guapa como siempre!- le respondió el ojigris besando la mano de la dama y envolviéndola en un cariñoso abrazo. Hermione miró la escena con algo confusión al principio y luego con una profunda tristeza. Esa mujer aparentaba estar en sus treintas, pero como los magos no envejecían tan rápido como los muggles, bien podría tener cincuenta.- Debo decir que te luciste con los arreglos para el ensayo, no puedo imaginar cómo estará el día de la boda- halagó el hombre con una sonrisa ladeada mientras la mujer se sonrojaba del gusto.

- Lily fue la de las ideas, yo sólo presté mis servicios- sonrió mirando finalmente a la castaña- Debo suponer que esta bella joven es Hermione ¿no?- señaló dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora.

- Así es, Hermione Granger te presento a Dorea Potter, la encantadora madre de James- dijo Sirius con un orgullo latente. Con eso, la ojimiel pudo comprobar sus sospechas, la mujer era la abuela de Harry. Ciertamente era una mujer muy guapa con su sedosa cabellera negra completamente liza, su piel blanquecina de cutis impecable, además sus ojos eran de un hermoso tono almendrado, idénticos a los ojos de James.

- Un placer señora Potter- sonrió con sinceridad. Comprendía la adoración que Sirius le mostraba a la mujer, pues en la vida real ella había sido como la madre que nunca tuvo, como la Walburga que ahora tenía en este mundo ilusorio.

- Dime Dorea por favor, los amigos de mi hijo y de Sirius son como de la familia- dijo la mujer tomando la mano de la castaña con entusiasmo- ¡Charlus!- exclamó con tranquilidad a lo que una figura se les aproximó- Hermione Granger, mi esposo Charlus- presentó.

- Charlus Potter a sus órdenes- dijo el hombre besando el dorso de la mano de la castaña, a lo que ella desplegó una de sus amplias sonrisas pues el padre de James era el vivo retrato de éste, portaba la inconfundible e indomable cabellera negro azabache, la forma de la cara era idéntica a excepción del mentón que parecía más firme y su inconfundible porte aristocrático, éste no era como el de James que era relajado o como el de Harry que era un poco desgarbado. Además el hombre también usaba gafas aunque en forma de media luna como las del profesor Dumbledore, lo único realmente diferente entre padre e hijo eran los ojos, Charlus los tenía de color azul celeste. Hermione se preguntó entonces si los varones Potter tendían a ser iguales al padre, pero con los ojos de la madre.

- Mucho gusto señor Potter- correspondió ella.

- Charlus por favor- sonrió mirando al ojigris- Sirius, muchacho, qué bueno que llegaste. James no puede con los nervios y sólo tú puedes hacerlo entrar en razón, ya le fije que todavía no es la boda pero no deja de murmurar algo sobre lo votos- confesó el hombre mayor de buen humor.

- Temo que tu hijo no tiene remedio Charlus, por eso debiste haber deseado que yo fuese tu descendiente, alguien tan apuesto como yo no se pone nervioso- bromeó el joven fingiendo arrogancia.

- Mide tus palabras Sirius Black porque tú ya tienes padre- intervino el patriarca Black acercándose al grupo junto a su esposa a lo que el aludido rió alegremente.

- Orión, bienvenido- se adelantó Charlus para estrecharle la mano con camaradería.

- Qué alegría verte Walburga- dijo Dorea saludando a la pareja- ¿Y Regulus?- inquirió buscando con la mirada al joven Black.

- Unas jovencitas entusiastas lo detuvieron en el camino- sonrió Walburga señalando hacia un grupito de jovencitas enfundadas en costosas túnicas de gala rodeando a un joven de cabello negro sedoso.

- Si nos disculpan- se excusó Sirius guiando a Hermione hacia unas escaleras- Iré a ver cómo está James- explicó mientras ascendían al segundo piso- Sugiero que tú te encargues de la pelirroja porque no creo que esté muy relajada por más que quiera aparentarlo- agregó caminando por un largo pasillo.

- ¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó la castaña aceptando de inmediato la sugerencia, por desgracia, comenzaba a familiarizarse con la pelirroja.

- Sigue por el pasillo, da vuelta a la derecha y la puerta del fondo es donde la encontrarás- dijo dirigiéndose hacia otra puerta, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la chica y le besó la mano que llevaba del brazo- Nos vemos abajo- agregó con lentitud.

- Suerte- musitó ella regalándole una sonrisita para dirigirse con la futura y nueva señora Potter.

A pesar de todo, de los nervios y las bromas, el ensayo fue un éxito. Esto debido a que los novios no dijeron ni una sola palabra, y eso no fue precisamente porque no pudieran si no por temor a meter la pata, por eso mismo fueron muy cuidadosos con sus movimientos. Todo mundo notó lo nerviosos que estaban, lo cual deleitó al público y brindó momento de risas a Sirius quien jugó su papel a la perfección, con tanta naturalidad que Hermione supo que era manipulado. La castaña por su parte no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué debía hacer como madrina de una boda mágica, por eso prestó mucha atención a todo lo que le decían que hiciera. Absolutamente todo le parecía fascinante. De pequeña había soñado con su boda ideal, como toda niña, pero siempre la imaginó sin magia pues era lo único que conocía; sin embargo ahora era diferente, no por menospreciar sus orígenes muggles, pero la magia sí que ayudaba a hacer todo mucho más hermoso e inolvidable.

Inmediatamente después, llegó la hora de la cena. Todos los presentes fueron acomodados en una larga mesa rectangular donde disfrutaron de la variedad de platillos preparados por los elfos domésticos. Lo curioso era que en una de las dos cabeceras de la mesa estaba Lily y en la otra James, era tradición que los novios pasaran ese día y la noche respectiva lo más alejados posible pues sus esencias mágicas estaban preparándose para combinarse en el próximo enlace. Las bodas mágicas tenían la peculiaridad de crear un lazo indestructible entre la pareja y el divorcio era impensable e imposible. Hermione pensó que ese era de lo más injusto, pero observando los rostros enamorados de los padres de Harry, supo que el divorcio era lo último en lo que ellos pensarían.

Repentinamente, el sonido de un cubierto chocando suavemente contra una copa de cristal silenció a toda la mesa. El patriarca Potter se puso de pie ofreciéndole el brazo a su esposa quien se levantó a su lado con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Como todos saben, mañana es el gran día de mi hijo y de su encantadora prometida- inició el hombre con voz comprometida- Es por eso que hoy quiero dedicarles unas palabras para que el mañana sea todo de ellos- aclaró con una sonrisa- Primeramente, quiero agradecer a todos los presentes el estar aquí compartiendo la dicha de la familia y amigos, gracias- luego miró a su primogénito con profundidad- Hijo, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te vi nacer y te he visto madurar a lo largo de los años hasta convertirte en todo un hombre y un excelente mago. Ahora vas a contraer matrimonio y mi corazón está dichoso, créeme que no pudiste haber encontrado a una mejor compañera que Lily- ahora miró a la pelirroja con afecto- Lily, Dorea y yo te damos la bienvenida a la familia y te agradezco que hayas escogido a mi hijo para unir tu vida- declaró ante el asentimiento de su esposa que tenía lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos al igual que su futura nuera- Les deseamos lo mejor para el día de mañana y para siempre, porque no dudamos en que serán muy felices, su amor es tan grande como el nuestro y eso los mantendrá juntos toda la vida.- dijo apretando la mano de su esposa con infinito cariño- ¡Por los futuros Potter!- exclamó levantando su copa.

- ¡Por los futuros Potter!- exclamaron todos levantando sus copas en señal de brindis.

Luego del brindis, el matrimonio Potter tomó sus lugares a lo que el matrimonio Black se puso de pie de la misma manera. Hermione se enteró por Sirius que era costumbre que la familia de mayor jerarquía, luego de los anfitriones claro, dijera algunas palabras en honor de la futura pareja.

- Para mi esposa y para mí, es un honor estar aquí esta noche y se considerados amigos de la familia- inició Orión con su grave voz- James y Lily son los mejores amigos de nuestro hijo mayor y nada nos complace más que contemplar su amor, definitivamente están hechos el uno para el otro y brindamos por su felicidad.- sonrió junto a Walburga- ¡Por Lily y James!- brindó sin querer extender más el discurso, pocas palabras eran necesarias para la sinceridad.

Los Black mayores regresaron a sus lugares y los demás se dispusieron a terminar sus bebidas. No obstante, otra figura se puso inesperadamente de pie, lo cual llamó la atención de los presentes pues no era usual ese tipo de comportamiento.

- Si me permiten, quisiera decir unas palabras también- declaró Sirius muy quitado de la pena.

- ¿Qué haces Sirius?- le susurró Hermione que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Me parece un buen momento para alegrarles la noche a los novios y próximos esposos- respondió ofreciéndole su brazo a la castaña sin responder directamente a su pregunta, ella detectó el brillo malicioso de sus pupilas comprendiendo su idea, por lo que sonrió y aceptó el brazo ofrecido poniéndose de pie a su lado.

- Sirius tiene razón si me permiten intervenir, no tiene caso esperar hasta mañana porque seguramente la feliz pareja no tendrá ojos más que para el uno al otro- sonrió la ojimiel sacando su varita con deliberada lentitud.

Todo el mundo los miraba sin entender de qué iba la cosa, unos temían que fuese una broma y otros esperaban que lo fuera.

- Prongs, pelirroja. Les ofrecemos estos tributos en señal de nuestro profundo aprecio- declaró el ojigris a lo que la castaña convocó tres objetos. El primero de los cuales era una peluca color rubio platinado.- Esto lo conseguimos luego de que la encantadora castaña dejara calvo a mi querido primo Lucy y luego nos lo encontráramos en Florence Fortescue tratando de remediar el incidente- explicó con dicha mientras James veía el objeto como un niño ve un regalo soñado, Lily por otro lado trataba de reprimir una sonrisa.

- Esta fotografía- continuó Hermione señalando al segundo objeto- Inmortalizó la dichosa velada en la cual Snape nos congració con su presencia- declaró riendo con suavidad. Lily frunció el ceño, pero James estaba cada vez más emocionado.

- Finalmente, conseguimos el último presente hoy mismo- siguió el pelinegro señalando dos trozos de lo que había sido una varita algo torcida- Como botín de guerra, les damos la varita de mi prima Bella, inservible desde luego.- aclaró sacando su propia varita para levitar los tres regalos directamente hacia las manos de James- No te ofendas pelirroja, pero quiero asegurarme de que esto regalos sean preservados y lo más probable es que tú los destruyas o algo así- explicó el joven Black mientras su mejor amigo recibía los obsequios extasiado y Lily hacía una mueca tratando de aparentar indignación, pero falló miserablemente y soltó una gran carcajada.

La familia Black también estalló en estruendosas carcajadas, así como la pareja Potter. Los demás invitados no veían cabalmente la gracia de la situación pero no pudieron evitar reír junto a todos pues la alegría era contagiosa. Así, transcurrió el resto de la velada.

- Este mundo es maravilloso- declaró Hermione desde uno de los balcones de la mansión Potter.

Sirius estaba a su lado recargado cómodamente en el barandal mirando las estrellas en silencio.

- Lo sé- contestó el joven dibujando una triste sonrisa en su apuesto rostro.

- ¿Así fueron los preparativos de la boda de James y Lily?- pregunto la joven sin perder su sonrisa pues aún no se daba cuenta del ánimo del otro. Ella también miraba las estrellas.

- No- suspiró llamando su atención- En aquél tiempo ya estábamos en medio de la guerra, había muchas desapariciones y muertes...Charlus y Dorea fueron asesinados y mi familia me despreciaba. La boda fue hermosa, pero discreta y breve, no queríamos arriesgarnos.- suspiró nuevamente- Esto es tan sólo la sombra de lo que nunca fue.- aclaró sin poder ocultar su melancolía. Hermione lo miraba fijamente.

- Sé a lo que te refieres. Tampoco mi vida se prestó a muchas celebraciones- recordó en tono amargo- Pero este mundo es perfecto, no existe un Voldemort que amenaza nuestras vidas, los mortífagos siempre pierden, nadie querido nos es arrebatado por la muerte, todos ríen, todos celebran...- dijo con una mirada soñadora.

- No es diferente a lo que ahora debe ser el mundo real, ahora que la guerra terminó todo puede ser así- la interrumpió el hombre sin querer que la chica se aferrara a un sueño. A su sueños.

- Pero yo ya no vivo en él. No podré regresar, así que prefiero disfrutar de esto y no pensar en lo que quedó atrás- alegó con firmeza mientras recargaba una de sus manos en el barandal.

- Esto no es real Hermione- el chico la tomó del brazo con firmeza haciéndola girar para encararlo- Todos los que ahora ves, están muertos y nunca te conocieron- soltó deseando que la joven comprendiera su realidad ya que él mismo tuvo que hacerlo cuando Dumbledore le abrió los ojos. Sabía que era doloroso aceptarlo, pero entre más rápido lo comprendiera, menos doloroso sería dejarlo atrás.

- Te conozco a ti y con eso me basta- murmuró la ojimiel tratando de contener su tristeza, realmente le gustaba ese mundo, le agradaba la compañía, la felicidad constante y el nuevo ritmo que tomaba su corazón cada vez que pensaba en Sirius Black, todo lo demás ya no le importaba porque sabía que no podría recuperarlo, así que su única solución era tomar lo que tenía, nada más.

- No sabes lo que dices Hermione- soltó el ojigris soltándola del brazo para acariciar su tersa mejilla como hipnotizado. Esa joven mujer le provocaba sentimientos ajenos para él y descomunales en magnitud, por un lado la recordaba como a una muchachita sabelotodo y mandona, por el otro, como a una apasionada mujer que había sacrificado todo por sus seres queridos. Ambas imágenes le evocaban un inmenso cariño, pero la segunda era la que le provocaba algo más intenso, algo que nunca antes había experimentado con tanta fuerza, su corazón latía como desquiciado y su sentido común amenazaba con apagarse para siempre.

- Lo sé perfectamente Sirius, pero no quiero seguir mirando hacia atrás, no puedo- confesó ladeando la cabeza para sentir mejor la caricia sobre su mejilla.

- Castaña, si tan sólo pudiéramos regresar el tiempo...- musitó él con inmensa melancolía y, cuando ella atrapó su mano con la propia regalándole una sonrisa de entendimiento, sus últimas barreras mentales se derrumbaron y la besó.

Sus corazones explotaron al contacto, pero la ausencia de verdaderos cuerpos, marcaban claramente que la caricia era tan sólo una ilusión en un mundo perfecto habitado por fantasmas del pasado que jamás regresarían a la vida. Ellos tampoco después de descubrir lo que realmente era la vida. Jamás serían los mismos después de ese beso.

**FUERA **¤«º«º«ºζΩ _**√ЄĿŎ**_ Ωζº»º»º»¤Ж**FUERA**Ж¤«º«º«ºζΩ _**√ЄĿŎ**_ Ωζº»º»º»¤ **FUERA**

_MUNDO REAL_

Harry caminaba en medio de la colorida avenida del pueblo de Reading, a su paso la gente se le quedaba viendo pues en un pueblo como aquél todo mundo se conocía y él era un extraño. El hecho de que el joven ojiverde llevara la ropa propia de un mago sólo agravaba la situación, no obstante Harry estaba acostumbrado a ser siempre el centro de atención, así que le daba igual si lo miraban o no. Lo importante era que no descubriesen quién era en realidad, por lo que antes de llegar al lugar había cambiando de color su cabello y sus ojos, además sus anteojos eran ahora invisibles, sin esas características tan distintivas a la vista, nadie sabría que Harry Potter caminaba entre ellos.

Avanzó entre las calles del pueblo en busca de una casa en específico, no tenía tiempo de admirar la arquitectura que lo rodeaba o de prestarle atención a las pequeñas tiendas que pasaba. Su único pensamiento era el de encontrar al tal Otho Milburn e interrogarlo sobre El Velo, nada más era más importante.

Finalmente, llegó a la casa señalada, era una alta construcción de estilo campirano que se notaba austera pero elegante a la vez. Se acercó a la puerta principal y tocó el timbre una sola vez.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó una voz masculina llena de sospecha.

- Alguien que busca información- respondió el joven no queriendo revelar su identidad sino veía directamente al hombre que buscaba.

La puerta se abrió lentamente.

- Adelante entonces- dijo la voz sin rostro como si lo estuviese retando.

Harry sacó su varita y entró al lugar dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuera. En cuanto atravesó el umbral, una corriente de magia lo envolvió y la puerta se cerró a su espalda.

Dentro, la casa era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba y tenía un aspecto tan colorido que el ojiverde se sintió fuera de lugar con su sobria túnica azulada.

- Bienvenido a mi casa Harry Potter- dijo la voz más de cerca y con un tono un poco más relajado.

El joven siguió la dirección de donde venía el sonido y pudo ver a un hombre maduro de apariencia impecable parado en medio del recibidor. Le extrañaba que lo hubiese reconocido, un reflejo de él mismo captó su atención y miró al espejo que estaba a su lado, su apariencia había vuelto a la normalidad. Dedujo que el umbral de esa casa tenía la magia suficiente como para deshacer cualquier hechizo activo en quien lo cruzara, una idea bastante astuta.

- Señor Milburn asumo- saludó el joven mirando al hombre de vuelta.

- Otho está bien Harry, después de todo el mundo mágico te debe mucho- sonrió el hombre de obscura cabellera y profuso bigote- Por eso mismo, quiero saldar un poco esa deuda ayudándote en lo que pueda- agregó acercándose al otro con confianza.

- Entonces me ha ahorrado un tiempo valioso- asintió Harry aliviado al no tener que convencer u obligar a ese mago para que lo ayudase.

- El tiempo, como sabes, es demasiado escurridizo como para ser ahorrado- rió el otro- Sin embargo, sé a qué has venido aquí y lo que debes hacer: deberás embarcarte en una aventura más...

- Estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida de ser necesario- declaró el ojiverde con convicción.

- Admirable, aunque el reto que enfrentarás no te pedirá eso exactamente y me pregunto si serás capaz de pagar el precio- comentó Milburn misteriosamente.

Harry se le quedó mirando con impaciencia, no tenía miedo a nada puesto que ya había perdido demasiado. Voldemort le había quitado tanto que no era posible que se le pidiera más, su vida era un precio pequeño si con eso lograba salvar a su Hermione.

- Sólo dígame qué tengo que hacer para saber más del Velo de la Muerte y recuperar a mi amiga- pidió sin titubear en lo más mínimo.

Otho lo miró con cierta admiración y su sonrisa se desvaneció dando paso a una gran tristeza.

- La prueba será dura, puesto que mi antepasada Bridget la diseñó para probar la nobleza del corazón- informó sacando un vial de su túnica- Lo tenía preparado cuando supe de tus movimientos, así que aquí lo tienes- le ofreció el frasco repleto de un líquido dorado.

El ojiverde lo tomó con su mano izquierda observándolo brevemente, luego se lo tomó de un jalón.

- Espero que no haya sido veneno- trató de bromear al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su interlocutor.

- No, supongo que no debo de sobresaltarme ante tu impulsividad, eso ya es una leyenda...- fueron las últimas palabras que Harry escuchó antes de hundirse en una especie de negrura y perderse en la nada de la inconsciencia.

Imprudencia, quizás. O simplemente la consciencia de no tener miedo alguno por lo que pudiera pasar.

El joven de cabello negro azabache no recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar, era una especie de templo griego o algo por el estilo, aunque el paisaje alrededor del mismo no se veía muy agradable. Todo parecía muerto, y el único color de aquel sitio era su propia túnica azulada que resaltaba terriblemente.

Quizás lo que se había bebido lo había transportado hasta ese lugar, tal vez dentro de esa construcción tan peculiar estuviera la información que buscaba.

Caminó precavidamente hacia el templo con su varita en alto, no parecía haber rastros de magia cerca. Así que entró, el lugar lo maravilló. El interior de ese templo era digno de un rey, lleno de ornamentos y estatuas preciosas, con tanto colorido que hacía un violento contraste con el exterior.

- ¿Quién osa entrar a mi hogar?- inquirió una poderosa voz que pudo haber asustado a cualquier mago, excepto a ese.

- Harry Potter- declaró el pelinegro con valentía.

Del fondo del templo surgió una risa profunda y vibrante, las paredes del lugar se estrecharon y, de pronto, ese fondo obscuro se acercó rápidamente hacia el joven como por arte de magia, como si el lugar pudiera cambiar de forma a su antojo.

- ¿Harry Potter dices?- preguntó un hombre desde un enorme asiento de piedra.

Harry miró al hombre sinceramente impresionado, su tamaño era similar al de Hagrid pero su porte era regio, su largo cabello negro azulado caía elegantemente por sus hombros, su rostro era anguloso pero perfectamente esculpido. Además sus ojos, de un intenso color rojizo, tenían una intensidad perturbadora como si lo supiera absolutamente todo.

- Sí- respondió finalmente.

No le temía, había enfrentado a otro ser de ojos rojos y lo había derrotado.

- Te esperaba, supongo que vienes por ella- declaró señalando hacia un lado del lugar.

El ojiverde siguió esa dirección encontrándose con una cama de piedra donde descansaba la figura de su querida amiga Hermione, trató de acercarse a ella pero una fuerza desconocida le impidió despegar sus pies del suelo, era como si estuviesen pegados al mismo.

- ¡Hermione!- le gritó incapaz de contener su emoción al tenerla tan cerca, sin embargo la castaña no se inmutó, parecía sumida en un profundo sueño.

- Sí bueno, todo tiene un precio- siguió el hombre de imperiosa presencia sin levantarse de su lugar.

- ¡Nómbralo!- exigió el joven de la cicatriz con tal desespero que no podía controlar su tono de voz.

- Verás, yo soy un coleccionista, pero lo que colecciono no puede ser tomado, solamente puede ser regalado- habló con total calma- Lo que quiero que tú me regales es tu alma- agregó con una sonrisita.

- ¿Mi alma?- el ojiverde no entendía muy bien a qué se refería, si hubiese dicho su vida no dudaría en dársela, sin embargo su alma era un asunto distinto.

- Así es, actualmente el alma de tu amiga está atrapada entre la vida y la muerte, ella permanecerá así por toda la eternidad. Por otro lado, si decides regalarme tu alma podrás despertarla, y se marcharán juntos a vivir sus vidas. Pero, cuando mueras, tú alma regresará aquí para quedarse en mi colección por siempre- le explicó sin prisa.

- ¿Ella vivirá?- preguntó más preocupado por ese tema que por su alma.

- Desde luego y cuando muera avanzará al más allá- asintió- Sin embargo, tú jamás podrás hacer lo mismo, no verás a los seres queridos que están allá y tampoco a ella una vez que mueras- aclaró.

Harry meditó esas palabras, si aceptaba darle su alma a ese hombre misterioso jamás vería a sus padres ni a nadie que muriera. En pocas palabras, sacrificaría no su vida sino la continuidad de su muerte...sonaba poco atractivo, sin embargo la recompensa sería tener de nuevo a Hermione y podría vivir todo lo que durara su vida con ella...

Además, pensó, Hermione estaba atrapada en un estado tal que jamás se reuniría con ella de cualquier modo. Mil veces su alma por la de ella. Prefería sacrificar su muerte por la felicidad de ella, porque la amaba con todo su ser. Ella ya le había dado tanto mientras estuvieron juntos, ella había sacrificado su vida por él, así que él debería hacer algo para tratar de compensárselo. Amarla lo que durara su vida y luego dejarla seguir a su muerte.

- Trato hecho- respondió finalmente y con una seguridad envidiable.

El misterioso hombre esbozó una sonrisa ladeada que le provocó escalofríos al joven de ojos verdes.

- Muy bien Harry Potter, puedes llevártela- aceptó- Aunque hay una advertencia, en cuanto ella despierte deberán salir de aquí lo más pronto posible. El camino está marcado tan sólo hay que seguirlo, pero en el momento en que tu amiga abra los ojos, tú no deberás verla en lo más mínimo- advirtió a lo que el joven le dirigió una mirada confundida- Tus ojos no podrán posarse en ninguna parte de su ser por ningún motivo o todo se perderá y ni tú ni ella saldrán jamás de aquí- agregó con una mortal seriedad.

Harry asintió con su cabeza, sintió que sus pies se despegaban de suelo y, de inmediato, corrió al lado de Hermione. La miró con infinito cariño y la tomó de la mano, cuando sus párpados comenzaron a moverse apartó su mirada observando solamente la salida de aquel templo.

La castaña se incorporó con sorpresa reconociendo a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué sucede, dónde estamos?- preguntó llena de incertidumbre más al ver que su amigo no la miraba.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido, sígueme- le dijo sin querer perder tiempo.

La jaló de la mano hacia la salida, cuando estuvieron fuera del templo observó un camino ligeramente resplandeciente que se dispuso a seguir de acuerdo a las indicaciones del hombre misterioso.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué corremos, por qué no me miras?- insistía la joven sin poder comprender la situación en la que se encontraban mientras corría tras su amigo pelinegro.

- Cuando salgamos de aquí te lo explicaré todo Hermione, confía en mí- le dijo sin mirarla, ansiaba tanto ver en sus ojos miel pero no debía.

Corrieron por la estrecha senda sin decir mucho más, él no quería sentirse tentado a verla luego de tanto añorarla y ella seguía sumamente confundida aunque confiaba en Harry plenamente. El camino era largo y yermo, sin embargo el joven tenía la esperanza de salir de ahí con su castaña firmemente agarrada a su mano; no importando lo demás ni su alma ni nada después de la vida. Una vida sin ella, no valía la pena.

Repentinamente, un haz de luz se dejó ver en medio de tanta opacidad. Un rayo que animó al joven de ojos verdes más de lo anticipado y apretó el paso jalando a la mujer con él, un poco más y todo terminaría finalmente. Unos pasos más y estarían en el lugar donde pertenecían.

La luz se intensificó de tal manera que el pelinegro tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, ya casi podía ver los contornos luminosos de lo que sería Londres, específicamente la Torre del Reloj...

De la nada, Hermione emitió un grito agudo como si algo la estuviera lastimando y Harry, por instinto, giró su cabeza para comprobar que estuviera bien...groso error. En el mismo instante en que sus ojos se posaron en la figura de su amiga, ella puso una expresión tan pacífica que no parecía normal, menos cuando su cuerpo comenzó a volverse piedra lentamente.

- ¡No! ¡Hermione!- trató de jalarla hacia sí pero era cada vez más pesada, la petrificación casi alcanzaba su cuello y no había forma de detenerla.

- ...vernos una vez más- fue lo que pudo escuchar antes de que su rostro fuera cubierto por la gruesa capa de pueda y con su mano solamente sostuviera la extremidad de una estatua.

La había perdido nuevamente...se tiró de rodillas al suelo derramando lágrimas repletas de culpa y pesar, no había podido sacarla de ahí.

- ¡NOOOOO!- gritó tan fuerte que su garganta amenazó con desgarrarse, sentía a su corazón sangrar.

- Te lo advertí Harry Potter- la regia voz resonó por todo el sitio como un eco.

El ojiverde buscó al misterioso hombre de antes por todos lados, pero no veía a nadie más que Hermione hecha estatua.

- ¡¿Dónde estás? ¡Muéstrate! ¡La quiero de vuelta!- exigió con desespero.

- Tú fuiste el único culpable de esto, ahora ella se quedará aquí por siempre...al igual que tú- rió la voz.

- ¡No lo permitiré! ¡No ella! ¡Me quedaré si lo quieres pero déjala ir! Te lo suplico...- sollozó sin mucha más energía para seguir peleando.

- Podríamos hacer otro trato...

- ¡Lo que sea!- respondió Harry con ansiedad, aceptaría lo que fuera en ese momento.

- Hay un alma aquí que quisiera devolver a tu mundo...- inició la voz del hombre- Pero como su cuerpo fue destruido, necesitará uno...

- ¡Toma el mío si quieres!- exclamó sin pensarlo.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si con eso salvo a Hermione, estoy seguro- replicó.

- ¿No te interesa saber a quién quiero regresar a tu mundo?- indagó con misterio y, peculiarmente, diversión.

- No- fue la respuesta inmediata, no le importaba nada más.

- ¿Dejarían entonces que Voldemort regresara a tu mundo en tu cuerpo a cambio de la vida de ella?- preguntó queriendo asegurarse de que el joven sabía qué era exactamente a lo que accedía.

Harry se petrificó al escuchar el nombre del que había sido su eterno enemigo desde que nació. ¿Realmente permitiría su regreso? ¡Las cosas que ese maligno ser podría hacer en su cuerpo! ¡Mataría a todos, destruiría al mundo y nadie podría detenerlo! Pero...Hermione estaría a salvo, ella podría oponer resistencia y derrotarlo una vez más aunque él ya no estuviera presente. Si ella vivía, el mundo tendría esperanza.

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo sabía que no podía dejar que Voldemort reviviera por ningún motivo, muchas vidas se había sacrificado para derrotarlo, incluyendo la de Hermione; sería como escupir en la cara de todos ellos, como despreciar sus muertes. ¿Era tan egoísta que destruiría al mundo por ella?

- ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?- espetó lleno de dolor, furia, miedo, angustia e ira.

- Todo tiene un precio- respondió la voz sin alterarse en lo absoluto.

El ojiverde miró a ese cielo gris y supo qué era lo que debía hacer, lo que ella hubiera querido que él hiciera...si no iban a estar juntos en vida, al menos lo estarían en la muerte o en la condena total.

- No puedo pagar ese precio, lo siento...- resolvió finalmente poniendo el bienestar de todos sus seres queridos que aún vivían, sobre sus propios deseos, sobre ella.

No hubo respuesta.

El mundo volvió a cambiar a su alrededor y ya no estuvo más en esa tierra yerma llena de opacidad, sino en una cálida sala recostado sobre un blando sofá.

- Veo que pasaste la prueba chico- le sonrió el hombre llamado Otho.

El joven Potter se incorporó del sillón sinceramente confundido, ¿qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Acaso nunca se movió de ese lugar? ¿Todo había sido un sueño?

- ¿Qué...?

- Debes de estar confundido, toma esto- le ofreció una taza de té humeante que el otro miró con recelo- Sólo es té- sonrió el hombre.

Harry lo probó aceptando que era simplemente té, de inmediato un reconfortante calo invadió su cuerpo. Seguía sumamente confundido, pero se sentía mejor.

- Todo fue una ilusión ¿verdad?- inquirió.

- Podrías decirlo así, aunque no estoy muy seguro porque nunca he probado la poción- asintió el otro- Y debiste de hacer lo correcto porque de otro modo tendría que estar llamando a alguien que recogiera el cadáver del gran Harry Potter, una situación muy incómoda debo decir- agregó con cierta burla.

El aludido lo miró unos segundos tratando de ver el chiste, esa ilusión había constituido uno de los peores momento de su vida.

- Ya que pasé su prueba, ¿me dará lo que vine a buscar?- espetó con amargura.

- Oh, pero eso ya lo debes de tener tú- corrigió Milburn con sorpresa- Bebiendo la poción y superando la prueba, es el único modo de obtener lo que dejó Bridget- elaboró.

Harry frunció el ceño, no recordaba haber tomando nada. Buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró un trozo de pergamino con algunas letras sin sentido escritas en él.

- ¿Esto?- se preguntó más a sí mismo que al hombre frente a él.

- Supongo, nunca supe qué era- asintió Otho- Y es mejor que se dé prisa, como le dije, el tiempo es muy escurridizo- sonrió.

Potter lo miró, guardó el trozo de pergamino nuevamente, y asintió.

No sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, pero ahora estaba un paso más cerca de rescatar a Hermione; aquí no debía de sacrificarla a ella por el bienestar del mundo porque el mundo ya no lo necesitaba, ella sí.

'Aguanta un poco más' pensó el joven hombre con renovada esperanza.

* * *

**Tantos siglos, ¿eh?**

**Pero finalmente hay un capítulo más, considero que con otros dos o tres termina la historia aunque no sé porque no he escrito más. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios que me hacen recordar que hay personas interesadas en este fic, trataré de no decepcionarlos.**

**Saludos.**

**Atte.**

**««¤& …ÇRζS…&¤»»**


End file.
